<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacillating by aurorawastaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096625">Vacillating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken'>aurorawastaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawastaken/pseuds/aurorawastaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was what people called a "kook". But she wouldn't call herself like that. She was between a Kook and a Pogue. When her two best friends started hating each other she found herself in the middle. Emma was a Pogue when she was hanging out with Kie and her new friends, and she was a Kook when she was with Sarah. She was Vacillating between  her two best friends and between two life styles.</p><p>An AU where Rafe is a nice person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Original Character/Rafe Cameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Before reading this I want you to know that this is my first fanfiction and that I'm french so I want to apologize in advanced if sometimes I make some mistakes.  I'll try to uptade every two days.<br/>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma was hanging out with the pogues today, which consisted of John B, JJ, Pope and Kie.They were squatting a house in construction on the Kook side of the island. Emma and Kie were visiting the inside of the house while the boys were drinking beer outside.</p><p>"They're gonna have Japanese toilets with towel warmers." Kia said comming back from upstairs</p><p>"Who the fuck needs towel warmers ? Did you see that they're gonna have three fridges ?" Yelled Emma from the kitchen.</p><p>"Emma can you please remind me of how many fridge you have ?"</p><p>"We only have two, it's nothing compared to them!"</p><p>Emma walked of the kitchen to find Kie waiting for her to go outside with the boys.</p><p>"It's still bad for the turtle." Kie said that while looking at Emma like she just killed someone.</p><p>"What's bad for the turtles ?" JJ asked at the two girls who were coming out of the house.</p><p>"They're gonna have Japanese toilets with towel warmers." Said Kie while walking towards Pope.</p><p>"And three fridge." Emma added looking at John B, who was on the top of the roof.</p><p>Emma walked over JJ, who was sitting on a scaffolding.</p><p>"A beer my lady ?" JJ said in a very bourgeois accent.</p><p>"With pleasure young man." Emma respond doing a little reverence.</p><p>Emma turned back her attention on what was going on next to her when she heard Kie screamed "Can you please not kill yourself ?", to John B standing on one feet at the end if the roof.</p><p>"Don't spill that beer, I'm not giving you another one." But it was already too late, John B beer smashed against the floor two seconds after JJ's warning.</p><p>"Good job John B." Emma commented after taking a sip of her beer.</p><p>"Smooth." Kie added while rolling her eyes.</p><p>Emma laughed at John B face, but was soon stop when Pope announced that they had some visitors, "Hey, security's here." Pope turned back to his friends, "let's wrap it up."</p><p>"Boys are early today." Said JJ.</p><p>"But I didn't finish my beer yet !" Emma complained.</p><p>"Let's go boys." Kie said, calling the two boys who were perched on the roof.</p><p>They waited for John B and JJ to get down and they started running through the house. JJ looked back at Emma who was behind all of them, " Emma you're coming ?"<br/>
"I can't go faster ! I can't run with a beer in my hand."</p><p>JJ took the beer out of Emma's hand and throw it somewhere in the house, "When don't have time to hold on a beer, I will buy you plenty!" JJ said while he started to run with Emma to his side this time.</p><p>They ran through the house trying to escape security, they finally escape by jumping on the fence. JJ had to help Emma jumping by lifting one of her feet with his hands. But they made it, they looked behind them to see the security guard screaming "Come here, you little pricks !", stuck behind the fence.<br/>
Pope, JJ and Emma jumped into the van and started leaving still with the security running behind them.</p><p>"Check out Gary gunnin' for a raise." John B commented.</p><p>"Come on Gary !" JJ said putting his head through the door.</p><p>"JJ give him a beer !" Emma added, watching JJ grabbed a beer had handing it to Gary who was running next to the van.</p><p>Kie rolled her eyes, " You're gonna give him a heart attack."</p><p>JJ didn't listen to Kie and continued to hand the beer to Gary, "You're so close !"</p><p>"You can do it Gary !" Emma step closer to the door to see JJ throwing the beer at Gary.</p><p>"There you go." JJ groaned "They don't pay you enough, bro."</p><p>Kie pulled JJ back into the van, "JJ, stop it. Stop."</p><p>Emma laughed while turning her head to Kie who was sitting next to her, "Oh come on Kie !"</p><p>"That sort of initiative is just the begging to be punished." JJ said giving a high five to Emma and sat back.</p><p>The group started to make their way back to the cut. On their way they dropped Emma at her house, she lived in figure eight. Her family was one of the richest of the island, her mom worked in luxury cosmetics and her dad in real estate. <br/>
Right now it was just Emma and her mom, her dad was somewhere in Europe probably cheating on her mom. <br/>
John B stopped the van in Emma driveway.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to come to the Château with us ?" John B said turning around to see Emma.</p><p>"I would love to but kooks also need to prepared for Agatha." Emma gave a last handshake to JJ and Pope before heading out of the van.<br/>
"Good luck with her guys !" She said while walking into her house.</p><p>The last thing she was able to hear was JJ screaming, " Say hi to your mom for me !"</p><p> </p><p>"Mom ! Where are you ?" Emma started looking for her mom through her house.</p><p>She heard a voice comming from their veranda "In here Em' !" Emma walked into the room to fine her mom moving plant's pots.</p><p>"Hey mom, what are you doing ?" Emma said while she sat on the bench.</p><p>"I'm moving my plants inside, I don't want them to get hurt during the hurricane." Elisabeth said trying to move a big flower pot.</p><p>"You need help mom ?" Emma started walking towards her mom to help her.</p><p>"No I'm okay don't worry."</p><p>Emma looked outside to see the weather getting more and more windy.</p><p>"Are you friends ready for the storm ?" Elisabeth asked.</p><p>Emma hesitated, "Yeah I think so."</p><p>Emma's mom has always been okay with her daughter hanging out with the pogues, unlike her father who hated everyone that wasn't rich.<br/>
Her friends often came at her house to hang out or to have dinner. <br/>
Emma's mom, Elisabeth, liked the boys and Kiara very much and loved having them around. Kie was the one who spend the most time at Emma's house, due to the fact that she was the only one that Frank, Emma's dad, accepted in the house.</p><p> </p><p>That night Emma didn't get much sleep because of Agatha. When she woke up she went straight outside to see the damage. One tree feel of, a branch broke a window and there was sticks everywhere but exept that the rest of the house was okay. <br/>
Emma wanted to call John B to see if there was a lot of damage at the Château but the power was out, so she decided to go see the damage by herself. <br/>
She warned her mother that she was going to the cut and took her bike. The ride was longer than the usual because of obstacles on the road and she stopped to talk to some neighbors.</p><p>Emma decided to stop at the Cameron's house. Sarah Cameron was her best friends, well used to be. Sarah, Kie and Emma were all best friends but when things started to get heated between Sarah and Kie, Emma found herself vacillating between her two best friends. And with the time, Sarah and her weren't as close as they used to be, but the two girls still see each other and talk a lot. When Emma was not with the pogues, she was always with Sarah.</p><p>She stopped at her house to know if Agatha did some damage. She entered the house to find Sarah's step mom.</p><p>"Hey! Have you seen Sarah ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"She's out back" Rose answer, and walked upstairs.</p><p>Emma walked outside to see Sarah chasing the birds with a tennis racket. Emma walked towards her, shouting her name.<br/>
"Sarah ! What are you doing ?" Emma said.</p><p>"Hey Em'! The burrows filled with water from the surge. The birds are having a field day !" Sarah responded, still running after the birds.</p><p>"Did Agatha made some damage ?" Emma asked when Sarah finally stopped running and came next to her.</p><p>"Not that much, What about you ?" Sarah said, still trying to save some mice at the same time.</p><p>"We're okay."</p><p>Emma didn't have more time to say something else that Sarah's dad, Ward, came up to them with a woman by his sides.</p><p>"Sarah come here and bring Emma with you !" He said.</p><p>The two girls joined them and introduced themselves to the woman.</p><p>"Girls, this is Lana Grubbs, Scooter's wife." Ward said, introducing the woman to Emma and Sarah.</p><p>"Sarah you were storm prepping with him right ?" Ward asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he helped me latch the cabin on the Druthers."</p><p>"Last night ?" He asked.</p><p>Sarah nodded, and looked over at Emma who was listening to the conversation.</p><p>"Did he go out after that ?"</p><p>"No, are you crazy ? There was a hurricane." She responded.</p><p>"Well, did he say where he was going ? Or get a phone call or mention anything ?" Lana asked, she seemed worried.</p><p>Sarah and Emma looked at each other, they knew something was off by the amount of questions that they asked.</p><p>"He didn't say anything to me." Sarah said, "I'm so sorry. Is he okay ?"</p><p>"He's absolutely okay. We'll find him." Ward said before going away.</p><p>The two girls looked at each other, "Well, that was weird." Said Emma.</p><p>"Yeah totally." Sarah added.</p><p>"Hey girls !"</p><p>They both turn around to see Rafe, Sarah's brother coming towards them.</p><p>"Hey Rafe !" Emma said.</p><p>Emma always liked Rafe, he was nice to her. But she only liked him when he was alone and not with Topper, who was Sarah's boyfriend.</p><p>"Emma ! It's been a long time. How did it went with Agatha ?" Rafe asked once he was next to the girls.</p><p>"It's okay, we don't have that much damage." Emma answered.</p><p>"That's good news. Well I'm sorry ladies but I've got to go." He started walking away and gave the two girls a last wave, "See you soon Emma !"</p><p>"See you soon, Rafe!" Emma said while waving back to him.</p><p>Emma turned around to see Sarah looking at her with weird eyes.</p><p>"What ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Nothing." Sarah answer while walking towards the house with Emma by her side.</p><p>"Come on! Say it Sarah." Emma insisted.</p><p>"Nope. Plus don't you have some place to go ?" Sarah said.</p><p>"Are you kicking me out of our house just because you don't want to say what's on your mind ?" Emma asked, while laughing.</p><p>"No I'm not. Now go on, you have some pogues to see." Sarah laughed as she walked Emma out of the house.</p><p>"Okay, I'm really starting to think that you're kicking me out." Emma replied as she got onto her bike.</p><p>"Bye Em'!" Sarah yelled at Emma who was already biking away.</p><p>When she arrived at the John B's house, she found JJ and John B outside. JJ was already drinking beer, "Drinking this soon JJ ?" Emma asked coming on the porch next to him.</p><p>"Yeah, but never without you. Did Agatha did some damage on the kook side ?" JJ said handing his beer to Emma.</p><p>"We have a broken window and an uprooted tree but except that it's okay." Emma responded taking a sip of his beer. She looked over at John B who was taking some branches out of the boat.</p><p>"Agatha did some work, huh ?" Demanded JJ to John B.</p><p>"Yeah, she did."</p><p>JJ and Emma walked over to John B who continued to take of all of the branches out the boat.</p><p>"So, what you thinkin' ?" Emma asked.</p><p>John B climb into the boat, " I'm thinkin' that storm surge pushed all the crabs out on the marsh maze. All those drum are gonna chase the crab."</p><p>"What about the DCS ? Wasn't that today ?"JJ said to John B.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ, "There's no way that they are gettin' on a ferry."</p><p>"Come on, think about it JJ. It's god tellin' us to fish." John B replied.</p><p>JJ looked over at Emma who nodded.</p><p>"Let's go fishing boys !"</p><p>They got on the boat and started driving to go pick up Kie and Pope. On their way they talked to some others inhabitants to know if Agatha made huge damage. The harbor was a complete mess.</p><p>"This place is messed up !" Emma said looking around her to see the damage of the hurricane.</p><p>"Agatha, what did you do ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"She is a crazy lady." John B responded.</p><p>"We'll be cleaning this all summer." Emma said in a sigh.</p><p>"That's my nightmare." John B said while approaching Pope's pontoon.</p><p>"Well, look who we have here." Emma said when she saw Pope who was cleaning the floor.</p><p>"Hey Pope ! You coming ?" John B asked.</p><p>"I can't. My pop's got me on lockdown."Pope responded.</p><p>"Come on Pope !" Emma said standing next to JJ at the edge of the boat.</p><p>"Your dad's a pussy. Over. " JJ said like he was talking into a talkie-walkie. Emma gave him a punch in the arm while laughing.</p><p>"Oh, I heard that you little bastard." Pope dad's said while coming onto the pontoon.</p><p>"We need your son." Emma tried to convince to free Pope.</p><p>"Yeah, and island rules. Day after a hurricane's a free day." JJ added.</p><p>"Who the hell made that up ?" Pope's dad asked.</p><p>"Pentagon, I think. We have security clearance." Emma continued to try to convince him.</p><p>Pope also tried to convince his dad to let him go by saying that he'll clean up the next day. But Pope's dad was a hard one to convince.</p><p>"Get in the boat." John B whispered to Pope.</p><p>"Make a run for it bro." JJ added.</p><p>Pope dropped the watering hose he was holding and jumped into the boat. John B accelerated and they left while Pope's dad was still yelling at Pope to come back.<br/>
The next stop was to get Kie, she was already waiting for them when they arrived.</p><p>"Good morning Kie." Emma said.</p><p>"Good morning boys." Kie responded.</p><p>"Whatcha got ? You got some juices boxes ?" Pope asked notifying that Kie had bring a cooler with her.</p><p>"You know just some yogurts and carrot sticks." Kie answered walking down her pontoon.</p><p>"How about my kind of juice box ?" JJ the asked while helping Kie to get on the boat.</p><p>They went off, talking, laughing, drinking. Emma and Kie catch up about the damage that Agatha did at their houses. When JJ wanted to show them what he called a "party trick".</p><p>"Hey, Pope. Can you go a little faster ?" JJ asked standing at the front of the boat.</p><p>"Here we go. I'm moving." John B said when he realized what JJ was about to do. He and Kie went at the back of the boat, behind Pope.</p><p>"JJ stop, you know it doesn't work." Emma said trying to convince JJ to not do it. "You're gonna spill beer on everyone."</p><p>"I got this Em'. It's gonna work !" JJ said surely.</p><p>Emma sat at JJ feet, on the edge of the boat, looking at JJ spilling beer all over him and everybody.</p><p>"You're getting beer in my hair!" Emma commented.</p><p>"All right, you're done." Said John B, trying to stop the mess that JJ was making.</p><p>Suddenly, the boat seemed to crashed on something that made it stop all of sudden. The crash send JJ and Emma in the water.</p><p>"Jesus, Pope !" Kie groaned at Pope who was at the command of the boat.</p><p>JJ poke his head out of the water while groaning.</p><p>"You okay JJ ?" John B asked.</p><p>"I think my heels touched the back of my head." JJ responded still in pain if his fall.</p><p>"Em' you okay ?" JJ asked at Emma who was next to him in the water.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good." Emma responded while she started to swim back to the boat.</p><p>"Pope, what did you do ?" Asked JJ who was still groaning in the water.</p><p>"Sandbar. The channel changed."</p><p>"No shit" Emma commented.</p><p>JJ started to swim back to the boat whem Emma called him. "Hey JJ! You're beer survived the crash", she was pointing to the bottle floating in the water not far away.</p><p>"Hey! I saved the beer !" JJ said while swimming to the bottle to get it.</p><p>"Congrats JJ" John B added.</p><p>"Guys..." Said Pope who was standing at the edge of the boat.</p><p>Everybody looked at him, waiting for him to finished his sentence.</p><p>"I think there's a boat down there." Pope finished.</p><p>"Shut up" John B commented.</p><p>"No way" Kie said.</p><p>"No, guys. I'm serious. There's a boat down there." Pope insisted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, guys. I'm serious. There's a boat down there." Pope insisted.</p><p>"What do you mean there's down there ? It can't be." Emma said.</p><p>"Em' I'm not blind there's a fucking boat !" Pope said again.</p><p>John B and Kie step to the edge of the boat, next to Pope to get better look at the water.</p><p>"Holy shit, he's right. Let's go." Kie said while taking her clothes off, reveling a bikini. </p><p>"Em' you think there's also a dead body down there ? " JJ said looking at her while laughing.</p><p>"Shut up JJ." Emma responded and throwing a punch at JJ's arm.</p><p>Kie, John B and Pope jumped into the water and the five teenagers started diving down to see the boat. They couldn't stay underwater for long so they didn't get a good look at everything. They all came back up quickly. All gasping for some air.</p><p>"You guys saw that ?" Said JJ.</p><p>"Hell yeah we did !"  Emma responded.</p><p>They started swimming back to the boat.</p><p>"That's a Grady-White. A new one of those is like 500 gs, easy" JJ said.</p><p>They finally all got back on the boat. John B and JJ helped the girls to climb.</p><p>"That's the boat I saw when I surfed the surge" John B commented.</p><p>"Wait. You surfed the surge ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"You're crazy John B" Added Kie.</p><p>"That's my boy. Pogue styles." JJ congrats John B with a handshake.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ who was next to her, "Don't congratulates him. He could have died !"</p><p>JJ looked back at her, "But he didn't." </p><p>"Wait, do we know whose boat that is ?" Pope said, stopping Emma to reply to JJ.</p><p>"Not, but we're about to find out" John B responded.</p><p>"Dude, it's too deep." Warned JJ, but JohnB didn't listen, as always.</p><p>"Well, I'm not resuscitating you. I'm just making that clear up front." JJ said.</p><p>"Don't worry John B. I'll resuscitate you." Emma said while walking towards John B to help him lift the anchor of the boat.</p><p>"Thanks Em'. At least I can count on you." John B responded.</p><p>John B took the anchor in his arms and stand at the edge of the boat, "Diver down."</p><p>"Diver down, fool." Repeated Pope.</p><p>"Yeah, he is." Said JJ while pushing him into the water.</p><p>The four of them stand above the water, waiting for John B's return. </p><p>"You think he's dead" Said JJ after almost a minute.</p><p>"I hope not, I actually don't want to resuscitate him." Replied Emma.</p><p>"Can you guys shut up." Added Kie.</p><p>"Should we go get him ?" Pope asked.</p><p>A second after, John B finally came out of the water, coughing and gasping for air. </p><p>"Oh,my god. That took forever !" Kie said.</p><p>"Any dead bodies ?" Asked JJ, the only answer he got was from Emma who looked daggers at him.</p><p>"Any looting potential ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"No, but I found this motel key." Said John B, holding the key in his hand.</p><p>"Great, we salvaged a motel key" Added JJ.</p><p>"Maybe we should report the boat." Proposed Emma when they started driving back to the coast.</p><p>"Yeah and we'll maybe get a finder's free." Kie added while looking at Emma in agreements.</p><p>"And not work all summer." JJ added, "Thanks Agatha, ya batch."</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the dock and went to report the boat. They founded a massive amount of people, looking for missing persons. They walked over to the counter and tried to talk to someone. </p><p>"Excuse me." JJ started.</p><p>"Sir, we found a boat." Emma continued.</p><p>"You're gonna want to hear this." John B said.</p><p>"Hey! Calm down." Said the man when he finally heard them. He turned back to other people, still not listening to them.</p><p>"Excuse me! Sir! Hey!" Emma insisted but the man didn't care.</p><p>JJ who was standing next to Emma, took her by the shoulders and led her outside.</p><p>"Em' give up, he would never have listen to you." Said JJ on their way back to the others.</p><p>"Well that went well." Said Pope once they were outside.</p><p>"What's the plan guys ?" Asked Emma.</p><p>"I know how we're gonna find the guy who owns that boat." Said John B while holding the key of the motel in his hands.</p><p>"We don't know whose room that is. It could be anyone." Pope started to disagree with John B plan, but he was the only one who didn't want to go.</p><p>The group of five teenagers arrived to the motel not long after. </p><p>"I thought the Château looked bad." Said JJ when they saw the look of the motel.</p><p>"This place is a shitshow." Added John B.</p><p>"Motel or meth lab ?" Asked Emma.</p><p>"I hope it's a meth lab." Responded JJ.</p><p>"Doesn't look like a place somebody with a Grady-White stays." Commented John B.</p><p>"No, it looks like a place someone with a Grady-White would get killed." Corrected Pope.</p><p>"All right. Here goes nothin'." Said John B after they arrived on the ground.</p><p>"Don't let them do anything stupid." Pope said, looking at Emma and JJ.</p><p>"Don't worry Pope. We got this." Said Emma.</p><p>"Be careful. I mean it." Kia said to John B  before they left .</p><p>John B chuckles and looked over at JJ and Emma who were waiting for him, "Let's go."<br/>The three of them started walking towards the building.</p><p>"Why are all these mattresses out here ?" Asked John B.</p><p>"They have to ditch themp after a hurricane." Responded JJ.</p><p>"Why ?"</p><p>"'Cause they're moldy." Said Emma.</p><p>Once they were upstairs JJ and Emma started making fun of John B, and reacting Kie action.</p><p>"Just be so careful, John." Said Emma while hugging John B.</p><p>"God, you're so weird !" John B said as he escape Emma's hug.</p><p>"What was that about ?" Asked JJ, refereeing to what Kie said before they left.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe she wants us to be careful." Responded John B.</p><p>"Yeah, no. I don't think that." Emma added.</p><p>"Oh! Be so careful, John B." Said JJ, trying to imitate Kie voice and putting his hands on John B's shoulders.</p><p>"Get off."</p><p>"Oh, give me that John D already." JJ continued to imitate Kie.</p><p>John B turned to Emma, "Can you control your friend please ?" he asked. But Emma was to busy laughing at JJ imitation. </p><p>"That's it." John B said when they arrived in front of the door.</p><p>"I really hope we don't find a dead body in here." Emma said.</p><p>"Oh, come on. It would be so cool." Said JJ.</p><p>John B and Emma looked at each other before looking back at JJ, "No it wouldn't. Now let's go." Said John B.</p><p>JJ knock on the door, "housekeeping" he said in a high-pitched voice. Which made Emma giggle.<br/>Nobody answered, so they decide to try the key. </p><p>"No power. No security cameras." Said JJ.</p><p>"No one's gonna know." Continued Emma.</p><p>When they entered the room, it was all dark and empty. Only a bag was on the bed.</p><p>"Check the bag. See if there's a name on there somewhere." Said John B.</p><p>John B and JJ looked at the bag and at a jacket but there was no names. Emma made her way to the bathroom, hoping there would be no dead body in the bathtub. </p><p>"Guys ! Found a Dopp kit in the bathroom." Emma said.</p><p>JJ came into the bathroom to look into the kit.</p><p>"Emma don't let him steal anything please." Said John B from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Yeah don't worry." Emma said.</p><p>She looked at JJ who was in front of her with a deodorant in his hands. They stared at each other for a bit and them Emma looked at JJ hand again and nodded. JJ whispered, "Thanks Em'." and they left the room. </p><p>They found John B trying random numbers on a safe. </p><p>"John B, I don't think that typing random shit is gonna work." Said Emma while she sat on the bed, watching JJ looking over the maps.</p><p>"Uh, guys ?" Said John B.</p><p>Emma and JJ both looked at him.</p><p>"You're gonna want to see this." Continued John B.</p><p>They walked over him to find an open safe, with a really interesting content. JJ immediately grabbed the gun.</p><p>"JJ put the gun down. You're not stealing that." Said Emma, trying to take the gun away from JJ.</p><p>"It's a SIG Sauer." JJ said, not caring about what Emma just said.</p><p>"Put the gun back JJ!" John B continued.</p><p>"Just take a pic of me. Right here." Said JJ.</p><p>"JJ that's a dumb idea." Emma commented.</p><p>"Make our own incriminating evidence ? Is that what you're talking about ?" Continued John B.</p><p>Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the window. They all walked towards it.</p><p>"What was that ?" Asked Emma.</p><p>John B looked out the window, "It's Kie and Pope."</p><p>"What do they want ?" asked JJ.</p><p>John B turned back to JJ and Emma, "Cops"</p><p>"Oh shit." Emma said</p><p>They quickly jumped out the window to find themselves on a little roof. JJ was on one side of the window and John B and Emma were on the other side. <br/>They tried to be as quiet as possible and to be the closest to the wall, in order to not be seen through the window. John B held on Emma as much as he could so she wouldn't fell. </p><p>When trying to look through the window JJ let the gun fell down from his pocket, it landed in a thud. Causing them to go closer to the edge of the roof. Emma was shaking against John B, he showed her to stay silent. <br/>Time moved slowly, the minutes felt like hours, and they were all waiting for the cops to leave. </p><p>Emma sigh in relief when they heard the cops leave the room. When they got on the ground, Emma couldn't help herself to slap the back of JJ's head. </p><p>"We told you to put the gun down !" Emma said, angry.</p><p>JJ didn't answer and just smiled at Emma.</p><p>"Well that was fun." Said JJ once they were on the boat.</p><p>"No, it wasn't." Responded Emma.</p><p>"Could have warned us sooner." JJ said.</p><p>"We would have, except Pope was on the math team." Kie responded.</p><p>"You were on the math team ?" Asked Emma while turning towards him.</p><p>"The cops took everything like it was a crime scene." Said Pope, ignoring Emma question.</p><p>"Did you guys find anything ?" Pope continued.</p><p>"Did we find anything ? No, I don't think so. Oh, yeah we did." Responded JJ, taking the gun an money out of his pockets.</p><p>"What the hell ?" Reacted Pope.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ, disappointed, "JJ, we agreed on the deodorant that's it. Not a fucking gun."</p><p>"Wait, Em' you let him steal ? You said you were watching him." Commented John B.</p><p>"Are you guys really caring about a stolen deodorant but not a gun ?" Asked Kie, looking at Emma and John B.</p><p>"Why would you take that from a crime scene ?" Pope asked, he started to be angry at JJ behavior.</p><p>"Dude, chill. Come on." JJ said, "It's better that cops having it."</p><p>"I'm gonna lose my merit scholarship."Pope said.</p><p>Emma got up and came next to him, putting a hand on his shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry Pope. We got this." Emma said.</p><p>"At least you have us, right ?" Added JJ.</p><p>"I'm living a nightmare." Pope said, pushing Emma's hand of his shoulder.</p><p>When the group arrived to the dock, they saw some officers taking what looked like a person on a stretcher.</p><p>"What happened ?" Emma asked, they were sitting with other people that she didn't know. All watching the scene that was happening in front of them.</p><p>"Dead body." Answer someone.</p><p>"Really that's so cool." Said JJ.</p><p>"That's not cool at all JJ." Emma said, looking at him.</p><p>"Who is it ?" Asked John B.</p><p>"It's Scooter Grubbs. He was out during the storm." A girl that was sitting next to them answered.</p><p>"Check out this pic I got." Continued the girl, handing her phone to them.</p><p>JJ was the first one to look at the picture, "Em' look, it's insane."</p><p>Emma preferred to not look, dead body wasn't her thing.</p><p>"What kind of boat did he have ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>"Somehow, that dirtbag copped a brand-new Grady-White." She said, "Everyone's out looking for it."</p><p>The group of teenagers all looked at each other. Connecting dots in their head.<br/>After that they went to the Chateau, as soon as they arrived Pope started panicking.</p><p>"Okay. So, um...we didn't see anything." Said Pope, "We don't know anything."</p><p>"Complete amnesia, got it." Said Emma.</p><p>"Pope's right for once." Said JJ, he got up and started walking around the porch.</p><p>"Deny, deny, deny." Continued JJ.</p><p>"Guys, we can't kept that money." Intervened Kie.</p><p>"I'm with Kie on this point." Emma said.</p><p>"Girls, not all of us can afford unlimited data plans." Responded JJ.</p><p>"We have go pass that off to Lana Grubbs." Continued Kie, " Otherwise it's bad karma."</p><p>"I was thinking about throwing it in the water so no one knows that we stole it, but Kie plans can also work." Emma said.</p><p>"Bad karma to be implicated in a felony, too." Added Pope, "We gotta go dark."</p><p>"If that means we get to keep the money, then I agree." Said JJ.</p><p>"I don't agree." John B Intervened.</p><p>"What ? Why ?" Asked JJ.</p><p>"This is Scooter Grubbs we're talking about.  Same dude that's buying individual cigarettes at the Porthole. We're talking about a dirtbag marina rat who's never had more that 40 bucks in his pocket." Answered John B.</p><p>"I have to agree with John B, this money is bad news." Said Emma.</p><p>"So now you're supporting John B ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"Listen, this morning at was at Sarah's house and Lanaa Grubbs was here with Ward. It's not every day that you see a rich ass man like Ward helping somebody like Lana. There's something wrong about this." Answered Emma.</p><p>"So ? That doesn't mean anything. Maybe it was Ward boat, that's why he helped her." JJ said.</p><p>"Why would Ward gave a new Grady-White to somebody like Scooter if it not for something illegal." Emma responded.</p><p>"So why what were they doing together ?" Asked Pope.</p><p>"I don't know, probably smugglin'" Said John B.</p><p>"If they were smugglin' there's probably a serious amount of contrebande in this boat." Added JJ.</p><p>"If this is it. This stuff probably belong to someone else. Taking it would be catastrophically stupid." Said Pope.</p><p>"Well, stupid things have good outcomes all the times." Said JJ, showing the money to Pope.</p><p>"All we need to to is to figure out a way to get into the cargo hold of that boat." Commented Emma.</p><p>"Until then, we just lay low. Just act normal." Added JJ.</p><p>"Right, and how do we do that ?" Asked Pope.</p><p>"Kegger ?" Kie said.</p><p>Emma looked at Kie, "Kegger it is."</p><p>Emma got up and started to walk to the door.</p><p>"I have something to do first, I'll join you at the beach." She said.</p><p>"And what exactly is more important that a kegger ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>"I'm gonna stop by Sarah's, to see if she knows something about what's going on with Scooter and her father." Emma responded.</p><p>Kie just nodded and so Emma got out, took her bike and started biking to Sarah's house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kie just nodded and so Emma got out, took her bike and started biking to Sarah's house.<br/>Emma arrived at the house not long after. She threw her bike on the grass and went to the back of the house looking for Sarah.<br/>She found Rafe sitting next to the pool, a drink in his hand. Emma went to him and sat next to him. </p><p>"Hey, Rafe."</p><p>"Hello again, Emma." Rafe responded, he handed a drink at Emma, "You wanna drink with me ?"</p><p>"I'm not here to drink Rafe, I'm looking for your sister." Emma answered.</p><p>"Oh, I thought you came for me. Emma, you're breaking my heart." Rafe said with a sad face.</p><p>"Aww, poor boy." Emma laughed while pinching his cheek.</p><p>"Emma stop!" Rafe pushed Emma's hand away while laughing.</p><p>"So, have you seen Sarah ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"No, I think she went to the beach." Rafe responded, "I heard you little friends are having a party, you going ?" He looked at her with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I told them I will joined them after talking to Sarah but I guess I'll see her there." Emma answered. </p><p>"Are you going ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Hell no, I'm not welcome there." </p><p>"Yeah, I don't even get why Sarah and Topper are coming, it's probably gonna end up in a fight like always." Emma said.</p><p>"Don't get into a fight Emma. Especially with Topper you know how much he hates you." Rafe responded.</p><p>There has always been a tension between Topper and Emma. Topper didn't like the fact that Emma was a kook and a pogue at the same time, he thinks that she have a bad influence on Sarah. And Emma just didn't like him, it was mostly because he thinks that he's better that everyone else, plus Emma don't like the way he treat Sarah.</p><p>"Don't worry I won't let him get me." Emma said.</p><p>"Yeah I know that. Now go have fun with your little friends." Rafe replied.</p><p>"Bye Rafe !" Emma said while walking away.</p><p>Emma looked back to see Rafe waving at her, she smiled back at him and left. She took her bike and started heading to the beach. Emma was anxious about the party, she knew that somehow, there was going to be a fight. When Pogues and Kooks are in the same place, it always end up in a fight.<br/>When she arrived at the beach she saw John B and Kie talking, Emma put her bike against a tree and walked to them.</p><p>"Hey guys what's up ?" Emma said when she arrived next to them.</p><p>Emma took a beer and sat next to Kie.</p><p>"What is she doing here ?" Asked Kie, pointing at Sarah, "Did you invited her ?"</p><p>"What ? No, I didn't know she was coming. She wasn't at her house when I went there." Emma answered as she looked at Sarah.</p><p>"Wait so you didn't talk to her about Scooter ?" Asked John B.</p><p>"No there was only Rafe, Sarah already left when I came." Emma said.</p><p>"Okay, first Sarah now Rafe." Commented Kie.</p><p>"What ? He's nice with me." Emma defended herself.</p><p>Emma didn't like when the Pogues were saying things about Emma hanging out with some Kooks. And Kie knew that bur still talks about it.</p><p>"Can you go talk to her and tell her and her stupid boyfriend to leave ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Emma sigh and walked towards Sarah.</p><p>Emma got to Sarah, she was walking with Topper. Emma ignored Topper and talk directly to Sarah.</p><p>"Hey what are you guys doing here ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Well, we heard there was a party and I wanted to come." Sarah replied with a smile.</p><p>"Sarah, you know you're not welcome here." Emma said, looking back at John B and Kie who were watching them.</p><p>"Yeah, but that I thought it could be cool to come, plus I knew that you were gonna be here." Sarah smiled at her.</p><p>"Can I talk to you ?" Emma said, she looked at Topper, "Alone."</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>Sarah and Emma walked away from Topper and came closer to the water. </p><p>"So, what's up ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Well, you remember Lana Grubbs from this morning ?" Emma looked at Sarah who nodded, "She was looking for her husband, well he's dead."</p><p>"Wait what ? How ?" Sarah said surprised by the news.</p><p>"He drowned during the storm, they're still looking for his boat." Emma responded.</p><p>"That's why my dad was so upset this morning, I think the boat was his." Sarah said.</p><p>"Why would your father give a Grady-White to a guy like Scooter ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I don't know, it's weird." Sarah said, shrugging her  shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah, are you gonna stay here ? I don't think that the pogues will accept it." Emma asked, looking back at Kie who was still watching them.</p><p>"I think we'll stay for a bit." Sarah responded.</p><p>"Okay but don't complain if there is fight. You know how JJ is near a kook." Emma said while starting to walk away.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll handle Topper." Sarah said.</p><p>Emma waved at her and walked back to her friends. John B and Kie were patiently waiting for Emma's return to know about what Sarah and her talked about.</p><p>"So, why is she here ?" Kie asked, when Emma was next to them.</p><p>"Well, she heard that there was a party and she and Topper wanted to come, she thought it could be cool to come." Emma responded.</p><p>"Can't she go away ? She's not welcomed here." Kie said.</p><p>"They'll only be here for a little while." Emma smiled hopping Kie would not get angry.</p><p>"We'll take care of this later. Did she knew anything about Scooter or what was on the boat ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Not much, she thinks that the boat belong to her father but she didn't know why would her dad give Scooter a boat like that." Emma said.</p><p>"Did you tell her about us finding the boat ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Are you crazy ? Of course not, Kie would have killed me." Emma said while laughing.</p><p>The three of them stopped talking about that and joined Pope and JJ near the fire.<br/>The group of teenagers talked, drank and laughed.<br/>An hour later JJ noticed Sarah and Topper leaving and went towards them. Emma knew only bad thing would come out of this interaction.</p><p>"Hey, Sarah!" JJ shouted.</p><p>"Oh this is no good." Said Emma to John B who was next to her.</p><p>"Sarah, can I interest you in a tasty Milwaukee beverage ?" JJ asked handing the drink to Sarah.</p><p>"No, thanks." </p><p>"Is it not fancy enough for you ?" JJ continued to insist.</p><p>"Hey, you know what ? I'll take it." Topper intervened.</p><p>Emma could sense the trouble coming, she looked at John B and both of the walked towards JJ, to be next to him if things got out of control. </p><p>"That's nice, but I didn't ask you." JJ said.</p><p>Feeling the tension growing between the two mens, Emma decided to interfered, knowing that her being a kook and a pogue might help stop starting a fight between them.</p><p>"Hey, JJ. Just give the drink to Topper if he wants it." Emma tried to separate the two of them the fastest as possible to avoid a fight. But JJ still refused to give the drink to Topper.</p><p>"I think it's better if you just leave." She said turning to Topper and Sarah.</p><p>"We were leaving don't worry." Sarah said to Emma with a smile.</p><p>The two girls looked at each other, knowing that something could happen at any moment knowing that both of the boys were susceptible.</p><p>"If you said pretty please, maybe, but you didn't." JJ didn't listen to what Emma just said.</p><p>"JJ stop." Said Emma.</p><p>"Pretty please." Topper responded.</p><p>JJ turned back to Sarah, "So, Sarah.", handing the drink to her.</p><p>"She doesn't want it." Topper said punching the cup on JJ.</p><p>That's when things go out of control. JJ tried to  grab Topper shirt but Emma and John B caught him and made him walked back. Sarah did the same thing with Topper, trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Dirty pogues !" Screamed Topper.</p><p>John B let go of JJ and turned back to push Topper back. Pope hold John B back remembering him that they needed to lay low. Sarah tried to stop Topper but he went over to John B and punch him in the face. </p><p>"Guys ! Guys stop !" Emma said trying to push Topper back, but it didn't work and Topper pushed her on the ground.</p><p>"Hey ! Don't touch her !" John B said, while getting back up and throwing a puch right on Topper jaws.</p><p>Sarah came next to Emma to help her get up, "Are you okay ? I'm so sorry I tried to stop him." Sarah asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay but we need to stop these two to kill each other." Emma responded.</p><p>John B was back on the ground, in the water and Topper was kicking him.</p><p>"Don't make me drown you like your old man, all right ?" Topper said while kicking John B again.</p><p>Hearing this made Emma angrier, she was about to go to punch Topper whe she felt two arms around her. She turned her head to see Sarah holding her back, "Don't do this, he'll kill you Em'." </p><p>Emma and Sarah watched as John B got up and pushed Topper into the water. Everyone around them was encouraging them to continued their fight, while Sarah, Emma and Kie,  who came next to Emma after Topper pushed her, were yelling at them to stop.</p><p>The boys won't stop fighting and hitting each other, Jonh B threw a punch at Topper and received encouragement from JJ. Emma glare at him but JJ didn't care, he continued to encourage John B.<br/>Topper got back up and came at John B. Topper made him fall in the water and he started holding John B's head in the water.</p><p>"No ! He's downing him !" Emma said as she walked towards Topper.</p><p>JJ tried to hold her back but she pushed him back. Emma kicked Topper making him release John B's head. Topper got back up and threw a punch right on Emma's face. The punch made her lose her balance and made her fall into the water, she could see Topper going back to John B and continued to drown him. Pope and Kie came to help Emma to get out of the water. </p><p>"Are you okay ?" Asked Pope.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine" Emme responded, still a little knock out from the punch. She could feel the blood in her mouth and on her lips.</p><p>Emma got back next to Sarah who was still screaming at Topper, when she saw JJ coming towards him with the gun in is hand. JJ placed the gun on Topper's head. </p><p>"JJ no !" Emma screamed.</p><p>"Yeah, you know what that is." JJ said.</p><p>Everybody on the beach started to run away except Emma, Kie, Pope and Sarah. </p><p>"JJ, stop !" Screamed Pope.</p><p>"Put the gun down JJ !" Screamed Emma.</p><p>"I'm not putting the gun down ! You're gonna regret touching her." JJ said, still pointing the gun at Topper's head.</p><p>Topper let go of John B's head, "We're good. All right ?", he said while putting his hands in the air.</p><p>Emma ran next to John B, helping him to get on his feet. </p><p>"Kie! Can you check your psycho friend, please ?" Said Sarah.</p><p>"Okay, everyone, listen up ! Get the hell off our side of the island !" Screamed JJ, shouting twice in the air.</p><p>"Are you crazy ?" Pope said at JJ.</p><p>"You idiot !" Kie pushed JJ.</p><p>"I'm saving his life, okay ?" Said JJ, pointing at John B, who was in Emma's arms, still having trouble to breathe correctly.</p><p>"You're stupid JJ." Emma said while looking at him.</p><p>Sarah went to take Topper hand and they walked away, while walking passed she smiled at Emma, as to say that she was sorry for what happened.<br/>Then it was the pogues turned to leave the beach, Emma left by herself, she was still mad at JJ for starting the fight and putting the gun at Topper's head. She didn't want to go the Chateau with them. So she took her bike and went back home.</p><p> </p><p>When she arrived home, her mom was already asleep, Emma went to the bathroom and noticed the cut on her lips due to Topper punch. She desinfect the cut and went to sleep, exhausted because of everything that happened tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Emma woke up with a pain in her lips. She went to the bathroom and she saw that her lips had turned into a purple color.</p><p>Emma's mom walked into her room.</p><p>"Hey, Oh my God ! What happen to you ?" Elisabeth said when she saw Emma's lips.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's nothing, it was an accident." Emma responded.</p><p>"Nothing really ?" Elisabeth asked, Emma just responded by a smile, "Anyway, you have some visitors down stairs" Elisabeth continued.</p><p>"Who ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"You'll see." Said her mom with a smile while walking out of the room.</p><p>Emma changed her pyjamas to clothes and went downstrairs to find Sarah and Rafe sitting in her kitchen.</p><p>"Hey guys ! What are you doing here ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Well, we wanted to see how you were doing after last night. By the way I'm so sorry about Topper, he can be such an asshole sometimes." Sarah answered.</p><p>"He really got you here" Said Rafe, taking Emma's face in his hand to look at the cut on her lips, "I'm gonna kill him."</p><p>"No you wont." Emma took off Rafe hands of her lips but kept them in her hand, "It's nothing, I'm fine."</p><p>"Emma, he hit you it's not nothing" Rafe continued.</p><p>"Rafe, if she says that she's okay, it means that she's okay." Sarah said.</p><p>"She wouldn't have a cut if she was fine." Rafe responded.</p><p>"Guys ! Stop I'm fine" Emma said, "Rafe stop worrying, it's okay."</p><p>Emma got some food out of the fridge and they share breakfast together.</p><p>"So, what are you doing today ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"I'm probably gonna go to John B's place, to see how they are doing and to yell at JJ."</p><p>"I still don't get how you can hang out with those pogues." Commented Rafe.</p><p>"They're nice, and they don't punch girls in the face unlike your bestfriend Topper." Replied Emma.</p><p>"I thought we had stopped talking about that ?" Said Sarah.</p><p>"Yeah, it's old story." Responded Emma.</p><p>Emma put some shoes on and they got out of the house.</p><p>"I'm sorry to kick you out, but I have some pogues to see." Emma said.</p><p>Emma gave one last hug to Rafe and Sarah and got on her bike.</p><p>When she arrived to the Chateau she found John B, JJ, Pope and Kie outside. She joined them and sat next to Kie.</p><p>"Always late Em'." Said JJ when she arrived.</p><p>"Sorry I had some unexpected visitors." Emma replied while sitting.</p><p>"Who ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>"Um, Sarah and Rafe." Emma answered looking at the floor, she didn't want to see Kie reaction to her response. She knew that Kie disagree about her being friend with them.</p><p>"Really ? What were they doing ? Punching you again ?" Kie started to get angry, like every time somebody mentioned Sarah or Rafe.</p><p>"What ? No." Emma looked at her, "They were checking on me to see how I was doing. You need to stop thinking that they always want to hurt me." Emma continued.</p><p>"She hurted me, I don't want her to do the same to you." Kie said, putting a hand on Emma's shoulder.</p><p>"I know but you need to be more cool with me hanging out with them, they're my friends." Emma responded leaning towards Kie to hug her.</p><p>"I'll try. " Kie said putting her head on Emma's.</p><p>"Anyway, Peterkin stop by and said, if I stay out of the marsh, she'll help me with DCS. " John B said.</p><p>"And you believed her ?" Aked JJ.</p><p>"JJ, just so you know, not all cops are bad." Responded Emma without even looking at him.</p><p>"All I gotta do is stay out of the marsh for a couple days, and she'll help me out." Said John B, "And it doesn't help that your ass was the one shoooting a gun." he continued.</p><p>"You know what I should have done ? Just let Topper drown your ass." JJ said.</p><p>"JJ, shut up." Emma looked at him in a glare.</p><p>"Topper was gonna drown me ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Sure looked like it." Responded JJ.</p><p>"Guys stop." Said Kie.</p><p>"Tell me some more. Come on." John B insisted.</p><p>"They always win, don't they man ?" JJ said, "Kooks versus Pogues. They always, always win !" JJ continued.</p><p>"Look, it's okay." Intervened Kie.</p><p>"No, it's not okay !" Replied JJ punching a ball, "They don't want us to go down into the marsh. That means there's something valuable down there, and you know it." he continued.</p><p>"I understand why you don't wanna go." JJ said turning to Pope, "You're the golden boy. You got way too much to risk."</p><p>"And you." He turned to Kie and Emma, "I mean, you're already rich as fuck anyway."</p><p>"But you and me, man, we got nothin' to lose !" JJ said while turning towards John B, "I know it didn't use to be that way for you."</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about this. I don't want to talk about it." John B replied looking at JJ.</p><p>"So that's it ?" Asked JJ.</p><p>"Just get out of my way, bro." John B said as he got up and pushed JJ to walk away.</p><p>"John B, listen to me, I have a plan." JJ continued.</p><p>"JJ, stop, let him go." Emma said in a sigh.</p><p>But JJ didn't listen and continued, "You got the key to Cameron's big boat, right ?" he said as he walked to John B.</p><p>"There's scuba gear. We just borrow that, and then we go down to the wreck this afternoon." JJ put a hand on John B's shoulder.</p><p>"You don't see rich kids going into foster care, do you ?" JJ asked.</p><p>John B didn't respond and like that, he and Emma were on their way to Ward's boat.</p><p>"You know, this is a bad idea right ?" Emma asked as she turned to John B.</p><p>"I know, but like he said. I have nothin' to lose." JohnB responded.</p><p>"Why am I here again ?" Emla asked when they approched the big boat.</p><p>John B turned to Emma, "Ward likes you, if we  get caught, he let you go without saying anything."</p><p>"Great." Emma jumped on Ward's boat with the help of John B.</p><p>From far away they could see the Cameron family eating outside. John B quickly opened the door and they made their way inside.<br/>John B putted the scuba gear in a bag with Emma's help and they quicly went back outside.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>John B and Emma turned around to see Sarah standing next to the boat.</p><p>"Hey, Sarah." Emma said giving her a hug.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here ? Stalking us ? Plotting your revenge ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Why don't you just tell your daddy I blew the blige on Druthers." John B responded.</p><p>"No we're not." Emma said as turned to Sarah, "John B had some work to do on the boat and I decided to come with him." She added with a smile.</p><p>"Everything's good to go. Just toppin' off these tanks." John B started going back to their boat.</p><p>"Are you guys okay ?" Sarah asked, walking towards them, " 'Cause that eye and that lip looks really gnarly."</p><p>"You know what ?" John B started, "You can tell Topper he won the first round. I'll get next time."</p><p>"So there's just gonna be a reign of terror on this island now ?" Sarah said.</p><p>"No, there won't be. I'm gonna keep the pogues far from Topper and you're gonna keep Topper far from us." Emma said as she got on their boat.</p><p>"Can we drop the whole Pogues versus Kooks thing ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>Emma turned back to JohnB, "I'll have to agree with her on that. It is really stupid."</p><p>"It's easy to say when you're a Kook." John B responded.</p><p>Like that John B started the boat, Emma waved at Sarah and they left the Kook side of the island to joined the rest of the Pogues.</p><p>"I really don't understand how you can be friend with that girl, she's annoying."</p><p>"I like her." Emma said.</p><p>John B and Emma met the rest the pogues at the Château and they drived to the wreck.<br/>On the boat they looked at the tanks, only to found out that they were almost all empty except one it had enough air for one person.</p><p>"Does anybody know who to dive ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>"It's kind of a Kook sport." Said JJ looking at Emma and Kie.</p><p>"I never did it." Emma commented.</p><p>"I... read about it." Pope said.</p><p>"You read about it. Great." Emma replied.</p><p>"So someone's gonna die." Added Kie.</p><p>"Look, you put the thing your mouth and breathe. How hard could it be ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"If you come up too fast, nitrogen gets in your blood, you die." Emma responded, JJ stopped laughing.</p><p>"I can dive." Said JohnB, raising his hand.</p><p>"Since when ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>"It's fine, I'll do it."</p><p>"You serious ?" Kie said in a sigh.</p><p>JJ and Emma looked at each other, JJ looked at Kie and then back at Emma, "What's going on."he whispered pointing at Kie and JohnB with his head. Emma just shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, so the boat is about 30 feet down." Said Pope who was making some calculations, " It'll take 25 minutes, you need to make your safety stop at about...10 feet. For two minutes."</p><p>"You got it ?" Emma asked John B.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry Em'. Ten feet two minutes, got it." John B responded.</p><p>They watched at Kie who was taking off her shirt and jumped into the water, the four teenagers looked at each other, not knowing what she was doing.</p><p>"I tied my t-shirt to the anchor chain about ten feet down." Kie said when she got out of the water.</p><p>"Zen, think zen you know ?" JJ tried to reassure John B.</p><p>"Don't die, down there, I'm not coming to get you." Emma said as she high fived John B.</p><p>Kie went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, JJ looked at Emma, muttering "what the fuck."</p><p>"Diver down." Said John B looking at the pogues.</p><p>"Diver down !" They repeated.</p><p>And so John B jumped into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so John B jumped into the water. Emma sat down next to JJ.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said while hugging her.</p><p>Emma turned her head to him, "For what ?"</p><p>But JJ didn't responded, he kept his arm on her shoulders and looked at the water. Emma and JJ turned around when they heard sirens coming towards them.</p><p>"Shit. JJ." Pope said warning them of the uwanted visitors.</p><p>"Guys, that's the police." Commented JJ.</p><p>"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Emma stood up.</p><p>"Yep, that's the police." Comfirmed JJ.</p><p>"Just act frickin' normal." Kie said.</p><p>"And JJ, please don't say anything stupid." Emma added.</p><p>"I never say stupid stuff."JJ replied, turning back to her.</p><p>The boat stopped next to their.</p><p>"Good evening officers." Emma said.</p><p>"Evening."</p><p>JJ tied the rope of the officer's boat to their.</p><p>"How you kids doing ?" One of the officer asked.</p><p>"We're doing goog sir, we're slowly recovering from the storm." Emma said, the rest of the group let her do most of the talking, they knew that the officer were more gentle to a kook.</p><p>"You know the marsh is closed ?" The officer said</p><p>The four teenagers all acted surprised, "No, we didn't. Why is it closed ?" Emma continued.</p><p>"Well, we're conducting a seach out here. Boat went down." He said, "Have you guys seen anything ?"</p><p>"No, no boats." Pope intervened.</p><p>Emma could see Kie glancing at the water, hoping that John B wouldn't come up right now.</p><p>"Where's you friend you always hang with ? He here ?" The officer asked.</p><p>"No, not today. He had some work to do." Emma responed.</p><p>"I'm gonna check your little boat." Said the officer, coming into their boat.</p><p>"Yeah, hop aboard." Pope said.</p><p>The officer check the boat for safety jacket. He waked to the edge of the boat and looked into the water. The four teenagers looked at each other, all were stressing and scared. They didn't want John B to come back right now.</p><p> </p><p>"All right." Said the officer, turning back and going to his boat, "Let us know if you see anything on your way out."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll do." Emma said.</p><p>"We'll be gone soon, sir." Added JJ.</p><p>"Yes you will." Said the officer while going away.</p><p>Once the boat was far enough, they all went to the edge of the boat, waiting for John B's return.</p><p>"There he is !" JJ commented.</p><p>"You scare us !" Emma added.</p><p>"How did it go down there ?" Asked Kie.</p><p>John B swimed to the back of the boat, "Did I find anyting ?" He said, throwing a bag at JJ.</p><p>"There we go ! That's my boy !" JJ took the bag and helped John B to get on the boat.</p><p>"You okay John B ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Yeah Em', I ran out of air." Responded John B, panting.</p><p>"You scared the shit out of us." Kie added.</p><p>"Yeah, the cops were up here, but Em' took care of them." Pope said, helping John B to take the tanks off him.</p><p>"Nice job Em'." John B smiled at her.</p><p>"Hey guys ?" They looked at Kie, "Bogey, two o'clock." She continued.</p><p>"What ?" Emma turned to see a boat coming towards them.</p><p>"Does anybody recognize that boat ?" Asked Pope.</p><p>"I've never seen it." Responded Kie.</p><p>"Me either." Emma said.</p><p>"What are they doing here ? The marsh is closed." John be added.</p><p>"Let's not stick around and find out." JJ started the boat.</p><p>"Should we wait on 'em ?" Proposed Pope.</p><p>"No, we're not" Emma said, getting the anchor back.</p><p>"Em' hurry up !" Kie yelled.</p><p>"Don't wait for me. Go !" Emma struggled with the rope so John B came to help her.</p><p>"I don't like this." Pope said.</p><p>"Are they coming to us ?" Emma asked when she saw that the boat was getting closer.</p><p>"Go into the marsh." Kie told JJ.</p><p>"I'm going." JJ responded.</p><p>"Act natural guys." Emma said as she looked back to see that the boat was followin them, "Guys, I think they're following us."</p><p>"Oh shit ! This can't be good" Pope commented.</p><p>"Dude,you gotta go faster !" JJ said to John B who took the commande of the boat.</p><p>"I'm going."</p><p>Like that starded a boat chase. John B tried to go faster but the boat behind them was getting closer. John B tried to lost them in the marh but it didn't work, the boat was still behind them. Suddendly they heard a gun shot, Emma looked back to see on of the man holding a gun and shouting at them.</p><p>"Holy shit !" Kie screamed.</p><p>"Em' get down !" JJ yelled at her.</p><p>John B tried to get down as much as possible but he still needed to be able to see to drive the boat. The man shouted again at them.</p><p>"Oh my God we're gonna die !" Pope said.</p><p>Emma tried to look around and saw the fish net on the floor. She called Kie and she looked back at the net. Kie understood Emma's idea and the two girls stood up and grabed it.</p><p>"Em', Kie get down !" JJ screamed but the girls didn't listen and went at the back of the boat, trying to protect themselves from the gunshots.</p><p>They finally throw the net in the water and the man shot on last time before Emma and Kie got down again. The bullet brushed againts Emma's arm, making her scream and get down.</p><p>"Shit ! Em' you okay ?" JJ said moving towards her.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a scratch, I'm gonna be okay." She responded, looking behind her to see that the boat of the men stopped, thanks to the fish net.</p><p>"That was insane !" Said Kie as they go away.</p><p>They arrived to the Château peacefuly. They didn't wait to be inside to open the bag. John B opened it on the pooton. The rest of them satnd up next to him, waiting to see what was inside.</p><p>"What do you think it is ?" Emma asked</p><p>"It's gotta be money, right ?" Answered John B.</p><p>"That or a couple of keys with street value to the low- to mid-mils !" JJ said.</p><p>"Can we please just open the bag ?" Asked Pope.</p><p>"Wow, Pope." Emma comented.</p><p>"That's a rare outburst of emotion" Added John B.</p><p>"You guys are literally killing me with anticipation." Pope said.</p><p>"Okay. Just open the bag John B." Said Emma.</p><p>John B finally opened the bag, to reveal a canister that he opened right away. A compass fell of when John B put the canister upside down.</p><p>"A compass really ? I almost died for a fucking compass." Comlained Emma.</p><p>"Dude, what ? It's not worth anything." JJ said when he saw that John B was still lokking at the compass.</p><p>"This was my father's." John B responded in a whisper.</p><p>John B looked at his friends, smilling at them with tears in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John B looked at his friends, smilling at them with tears in his eyes. <br/>Emma hugged John B and their hug turned into a group hug. John B told them that he prefered to stay alone tonight, to think about all this. So Emma left the Château and ride home.</p><p>Emma stopped on her way home at the Cameron's house. She knocked on their door, only a couple of second later the door opened on Rafe.</p><p>"Hey Emma, what are you doing here ?" He pushed himself to let Emma in the house, "Wait, what's up with your arm ?" he said noticing the scratch that the bullet made earlier.</p><p>"It's nothing don't worry just a little scratch." Emma said.</p><p>"Well I was coming back from the John B's place and I wanted to see how my favorite kook was doing." Emma continued, following Rafe into the kitchen.</p><p>"You finaly realized that we are better company than those Pogues ? And thanks, I didn't know that I was your favorite Kook." Rafe said as he handed a beer to Emma.</p><p>"No, Pogues are still better compagny, but your not that bad. And I was talking about Sarah not you." Emma looked at him with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, so I'm not your favorite Kook. It's okay, it doesn't matter to me." Rafe said, trying to hide the fact that he was disapointed by Emma's anwser.</p><p>"Poor Rafe, you hurt his ego."</p><p>Emma turned around to see Sarah entering the kitchen. Sarah took a beer and sat next to Emma, in front of Rafe.</p><p>"I'm not hurt." Rafe said, trying to defende himself.</p><p>"The look on your face says otherwise." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"What are you doing here Em' ?" Sarah turned to Emma.</p><p>"Like I was saying to Rafe, I wanted to see how my favorie Kook was doing." Emma responded with a smile.</p><p>"Am I your favorite Kook ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Of course you are." Emma hugged her.</p><p>"You're making someone jealous." Sarah said, looking over at Rafe who was looking at them and drinking in silence.</p><p>"Don't worry Rafe, you're my second favorite Kook." Emma said while getting up going to Rafe's side of the table to hug him.</p><p>Rafe turned around so he could hugged her back. When Rafe let Emma go, she went back next Sarah.</p><p>"Are you eating with us Emma ?" Rafe asked her with a smile.</p><p>"I can't, I'm sorry. But my mom is alone and I don't want her to eat alone." Emma responded with a little smile.</p><p>"It's okay, but you own us a dinner." Sarah said.</p><p>Not long after Emma left, she gave Sarah and Rafe one last hug. She went back home to have dinner with her mom.</p><p>The next day Emma was on her way to the Château, as always she stopped at Sarah's.<br/>She found Sarah tanning outside and Emma sat next to her.</p><p>"Hey Em', what are you doing here ?" Sarah said.</p><p>"I just wanted to see my favorite Kook before going to John B's." Emma responded with a smile.</p><p>"Don't say that. Rafe could hear you and get jealous." Sarah laughed.</p><p>"Shut up. He's not jealous, he just says that to annoy me." Emma looked at Sarah.</p><p>"Are you kidding ? Did you see his face last night when you said that I was your favorite Kook ?" Sarah turned to Emma, "What is going between you two ?"</p><p>"Nothin' is going on." Emma turned around to look in front of her.</p><p>"Oh my God ! You're blushing. There is something going on." Sarah replied with a giant smile.</p><p>"You know what ? I'm gonna go." Emma said while standing up.</p><p>"Oh, come on Emma. Just admit it !" Sarah insisted.</p><p>Emma didn't respond and made her way out of the house. She took her bike and went to the Château.<br/>When she arrived she saw JJ waiting outside.</p><p>"Hey JJ, why are you outside all by yourself ?" Emma asked coming towards him.</p><p>"John B is still sleeping."</p><p>"Wanna wake him up ?" She said with a smile.</p><p>"Of course." JJ responded.</p><p>They went to the door and JJ screamed "DCS ! I know you're in there."</p><p>"Open the door !" Emma added, taking a deep voice.</p><p>JJ went to the window and scared John B, "Gotcha !"<br/>Emma was right behind him, laughing.</p><p>They decided to go see Lana Grubbs to figure out why John B father's compass was in the boat and why they almost got killed because of it.<br/>They climbed into the van and Emma sat in the back behind John B.</p><p>"I'm just saying, I don't understand why you don't at least try with Kiara." JJ started the conversation.</p><p>"She's one hundred percent into you." Added Emma.</p><p>"She's like, 'Oh, John B.'" JJ tried to imitate Kie voice.</p><p>"Is that what she does ?" John B asked.</p><p>"She kissed you !" Emma replied.</p><p>"On the cheek." John B said, "It's not like we were makin' out."</p><p>"John B a kiss on the cheek is still a kiss." Emma said turning to him.</p><p>"Don't pretend you didn't notice." Said JJ, "You're like, 'I kinda like that', and you start blushing."</p><p>"I blush ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Yeah totally." Emma looked at him with a smile.</p><p>JJ went to take the compass and ended up being stop by John B.</p><p>"I was just looking at it." JJ justified himself.</p><p>Emma lean forward to look at it, "I gotta admit, your father's compass in Scooter's boat, that's freaky."</p><p>"That's why we're going to talk to Ms. Lana, figure out this whole thing out." John B responded, looking at Emma.</p><p>"I'm sure she would love to talk to us." JJ added.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like we broke into her dead husband's boat and steal something." Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived shortly after to Lana's house. John B parked the van in the driveway and they made their way to the house.</p><p>"You know how this house look like ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Whoever lives here smokes too much weed." JJ responded.</p><p>Emma watched as the two boys kept commenting on the look of the house.</p><p>As they approached the house they heard some noises coming from the inside. Like someone was breaking things.</p><p>"Maybe we should come back." JJ proposed.</p><p>Emma agreed with him, "Yeah, this doesn't look good."</p><p>"No, no, shut up." John B said as he got closer to the house.</p><p>They could heard voices coming from the inside.</p><p>"Tell me where it is !" A voice said.</p><p>"Guys, ths is not Lana's voice, maybe we should go." Commented Emma who stood back behind JJ.</p><p>"You're hurting me !" Another voice said.</p><p>"Okay this is Lana's voice. I'm starting to think that this is a really bad idea." Emma said to John B.</p><p>"Shut up, come on" John B didn't listen to her and contiued to walk towards the house.</p><p>JJ made sure that Emma stayed behind him and he looked at her with a smile to try to reassured her.</p><p>They could heard Lana crying and a man screaming at her as they got closer. They stuck to the wall in order to not be seen by the men. John B signed to Emma and JJ to stay silent.</p><p>"Still think we should stay ?" JJ whispered.</p><p>"The compass wasn't in the boat !" They could heard the man yelling from the inside.</p><p>The man continued to scream and to punch things, making paint from the house fall into their hair.</p><p>"Let's get the hell out of here man." One of the man said.</p><p>"We should go John B." Emma was scared that the men would see them.</p><p>"Shut up Em'." John B responded and walked forward to see the two men walking out of the house and get on their boat.</p><p>"Dude, those were the guys that shot at us." JJ reconized them.</p><p>"Go back, go back." John B said to not be seen by the men when they were leaving on their boat.</p><p>Once they made sure that the two men where far enough, they walked to the door and entered the house.</p><p>"Lana ?" Emma called as they enter, they could heard her sobbing.</p><p>They found her on the bathroom floor, crying.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay ?" John B asked as he went to her, "It's okay."</p><p>"Dude, she's tweaking." JJ commented.</p><p>Emma walked towards Lana, "Hey, you're okay. Do you remember me ?"</p><p>Lana nodded.</p><p>"Do you need a doctor ?" Emma continued.</p><p>"Let's call the sheriff's department." Proposed John B.</p><p>"No cops, please." Lana started panicking at the thought of calling the cops.</p><p>"That's not good. Come on, let's go." JJ said.</p><p>"No, we can't leave her like that." Emma insisted.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here." Lana said as she strated crying again.</p><p>"That's enough for me. Come on." JJ said as he got up.</p><p>"Wait, wait." John B hold back JJ, "What do you know about these guys ?"</p><p>"They were looking for something." </p><p>John B took the compass that was in his pocket and show it to Lana, "Does it have anything to do with this ?"</p><p>"This is my father's and Scooter had it." John B continued, "Why ?"</p><p>"Scooter didn't have it, okay ?" Lana responded, she looked at Emma, "Don't tell anyone you have it. They can't know !"</p><p>"Come on." JJ said as he took Emma's arm.</p><p>"Why ?" John B insisted, "What do you know about the compass ?"</p><p>"John B let's go." Emma tried to make John B stood up.</p><p>"You've gotta get ou of here !" Lana said as she continued crying.</p><p>"John B, listen to her, let's go." Emma said as she got up.</p><p>JJ puled John B out of the house and they got into the van.</p><p>"Well, that was something." Emma said as they started going away.</p><p>"It was messed up." JJ commented.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived to the Château, they found Pope and Kie waiting for them. JJ told them what just happened to them, with weird imitation of the two men.</p><p>"Okay, so you saw the guys that shot at us ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Did you get a good description of them ?" Pope continued, "Anything."</p><p>"Anything we can bring to a police report." Kie added.</p><p>"Burly." Answered JJ.</p><p>"Burly ?" Pope said, "That's not very helpful."</p><p>"It's kinda hard to get a good look when we were trying to hide from them in order to avoid death." Emma repsonded.</p><p>"Okay, well, they look like the type of guy at my dad's garage." JJ commented, "I mean, you guys know he made cargo hides for drug smugglers."</p><p>"Yeah, we know." Kie said.</p><p>"I can tell you with full confidence, these guys, these killers." JJ took a pause to hit his vape, "They're square groupers."</p><p>"Like narco square grouper ?" Pope asked, "Like Pablo Escobar square grouper ?"</p><p>Emma looked at Pope and nodded in a sigh.</p><p>"You guys, not everything is a kingpin movie." Kie commented.</p><p>"Look, you weren't there." Emma got up and started walking in circle.</p><p>"I can tell you by the way that Ms. Lana was screaming, that theses guys are serious hombres, man" JJ added, still panicking.</p><p>"I'm not liking this very much." Emma said.</p><p>"Why do they want the compass ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"That thing is a piece of shit. You couldn't pawn it off for five bucks if you wanted to." Pope intervened.</p><p>"Really Pope ?" Emma looked at him and sighed.</p><p>"The office" John B said.</p><p>Everybody looked at him, he hadn't spoken since they were back.</p><p>"What do you mean ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"My dad. My dad's office."Said john B as he walked to the house, "He always kept the office locked because he was worried about his competitors stealing his Royal Merchant research."</p><p>Kie and Pope stood up and they followed John B inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kie and Pope stood up and they followed John B inside.</p><p>They found themselves in front of the office door. Emma never saw the inside of the room and yet she was spending all of her free time here.</p><p>John B opended the lock on the door and they went inside.  The room was a mess, with paper everywhere, John B went to pick up a board and put it on the desk, well over all the paper that were already on it.</p><p>"Here, look." Everybody came to the desk, "This is the original owner, righ here." John B said, showing a picture of a man in a uniform.</p><p>"Look, he's wearing the compass." Emma pointed at the picture.</p><p>"Actually...he was shot after he bought it." John B looked at Emma.</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Then the compass was shipped back to Henry." John B continued, "He was killed in a crop-dusting accident when he had the compass. After he died, the compass was given to Stephen. Stephen had the compass wit him when he died in Vietnam."</p><p>"Let me guess, he died in action, righ ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"Sort of. Actually he was killed by a banana truck, in country." John B.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ not sure about what all of this was about.</p><p>"Anyways, after that, Stephen passed the compass down to him, my dad." John B said, pointing at a picture of his dad on the board.</p><p>"Hm, sounds like there's a reoccurring theme here." JJ said.</p><p>"Yeah, you have a death compass." Added Pope.</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"Yes, and if all of these people died with the compass on them, we're next." Emma looked at John B.</p><p>"Get rid of it." JJ sugested.</p><p>"It's cursed." For once Emma agreed with JJ about getting rid of the compass.</p><p>John B sat down, "Look, my dad used to talk about this compartment in here." He started opening the compass. "Soldiers used to hide secret notes."</p><p>They got closer to him and watch him opened the compass. A piece fell out but they concentrate on something that was written inside the compass.</p><p>"That wasn't there before." John B said as he looked at friends, "This is my dad's handwriting."</p><p>"How can you know that ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"Pope, I think he knows his dad enough to know his handwriting." Emma looked at Pope like the answer to his question was obvious.</p><p>"Oh, because you know your dad's handwriting maybe ?"</p><p>"What ? No, I don't know my dad as much as John B knew his dad."</p><p>"Guys, can we focus here please ?" Kie said.</p><p>Emma turned back her attention on John B who was showing what was written.</p><p>"I reconized it because he does these weird R. See it ?" John B responded to Pope question.</p><p>"Can I see it ?" JJ read the inside, tryig to figure out what it was saying.</p><p>"Red- Rout-." JJ tried to understand the word written inside.</p><p>Emma came next to him and tried to read the inside as well.</p><p>"It's a funckin D JJ. It says Red- something."</p><p>"No, I think that's an A." JJ responded.</p><p>"What ? No it's not."</p><p>Kie walked towards them and looked at the compass.</p><p>"It's says Redfield dumbass."</p><p>"Oh, right." Emma said.</p><p>"Okay, well, what's Redfield ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"The most common name in the country." Pope sigh.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe it's a clue." John B added.</p><p>"A clue to what ?"</p><p>"Maybe it's a clue to where he's hiding." John B continued.</p><p>"A clue ? Come on that's-" Pope didn't have time to finish his sentence that Emma and Kie glare at him.</p><p>"But if it is a clue, maybe it's an anagram." Pope corrected himself.</p><p>"Yes. Perfect. Anangram. You need paper." John B stood up in a rush and started to look for sheet of paper.</p><p>Emma looked at Pope, they knew that letting John B keeps hope would hurt him but they also knew that they couldn't stop him from continuing his research.</p><p>"Here you go." John B gave a paper to Pope.</p><p>"How can you concentrate with that thing crowing at you ?" Pope asked talking about the rooster.</p><p>"JJ loves the rooster."  John B responded.</p><p>"I love the rooster.'" JJ confirmed.</p><p>"Actually, you're the only one who don't like the rooster." Emma said.</p><p>Pope ignored their response, "Okay, let me think."</p><p>Emma let Pope think and sat on the chair near the window.</p><p>"What about Ritalin ?"</p><p>"Dreidel ? Fiddler ?"</p><p>Emma could hear them thinking about the anagram but she was focus on something else. A car just parked outside of the Château. Emma looked at John B who was next to her, he saw it too.</p><p>"Guys." John B turned back to their friends.</p><p>"We have some visitors." Emma added.</p><p>"Guys !" John B yelled because they wouldn't listen to them, "Somebody's here."</p><p>They all stopped talking and came next to Emma and John B at the window.</p><p>"Guys, is that them ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"Guys, it's them." Emma looked at Kie, both of them were scared of what was going to happen.</p><p>"This is suboptimal." Pope added.</p><p>"John B, I told you." JJ steped away from the window.</p><p>"JJ ! Hey,look, at me." John B took JJ by the shoulders, "Where's the gun ?"</p><p>"Gun ? I, uh, I can't-"</p><p>"Now you don't have the gun, the one time we need a gun ?" Kie started panicking.</p><p>"JJ where is it ?" Emma insisted.</p><p>"I don't know. It was in my backpack."</p><p>"The backpack, where is it ?" John B asked.</p><p>"It's on the porch."</p><p>"So we're stuck in a room without a way to defend ourselves and there is two armed guys outside ? We're gonna die." Emma walked in the room in circle, trying to stay calm.</p><p>JJ came to her, "Em' please don't panic, we're gonna be okay."</p><p>"How do you want us to be okay and to not panic when there is two man who want to kill us outside ?" Kie said to JJ.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get the gun." JJ said as he opened the door and walked out of the room.</p><p>"He's going to get kill."</p><p>"Em' please don't say that." Pope looked at her.</p><p>They could hear the men coming closer and suddendly JJ ran back int the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Do you have the gun ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"They're on the front porch."</p><p>"Shit." Kie took her head in her hands.</p><p>"Get out here !" They heard the men coming closer to them making the two girls panic more.</p><p>"Where you at, boy ?" They heard some glass smashing.</p><p>"We gotta leave." Kie said.</p><p>"Guys, the window." They all ran to the windown except John B who was guarding the door.</p><p>"Why is it taking so long ? What's happening ?" Kie asked as JJ and Pope tried to opened the windown.</p><p>"It's painted shut."</p><p>Emma and Kie went to the other and tried to open it but like the other one it was painted shut. They could still heard the men searching the house and looking for them.</p><p>Kie found a knife on the desk and passed it to Pope.</p><p>"Where the hell is that compass !" They heard the men coming closer to them.</p><p>Kie tried to opened the window as fast as she could with the help of Emma. They heard a sound coming from the other side of the door, somebody was tryig to open it.</p><p>"You better not be in there !"</p><p>They continued to try to open the window as quietly as possible. The man started to broke the door, John B and Pope stepped away from it. John B helped Kie to open the window and JJ was staring at the door, waiting for the man to come in. Emma was standing behind JJ, her eyes were switching between Kie and the door.</p><p>Suddently, they heard a gun shot as Kie finally opened the window, they all went throught it and started running away, trying to find a place to hide. The only place that they found was the hen house, they all quicly got in it and tried to stay as quiet as possible and to not be seen.</p><p>Not short after the two men came out of the house, their hands full of boxes. But rooster wouldn't stop crowing, Emma was scared that the men would come, alarmed by the noise.</p><p>"Pope do something." Emma whispered.</p><p>"Shut him up." JJ added.</p><p>"What do you want me to do ?" Pope whispered back.</p><p>"Pet it or talk to it. I don't know." Kie started crying.</p><p>John B, who was looking outside quickly sat back inside. Everybody looked at him in incomprehension.</p><p>"He's coming." John B whispered.</p><p>Emma let out a gasp but was soon stopped by the hand of John B on her mouth.The rooster was still crowing and they could heard footsteps coming towards them. JJ didn't hesitate and grabed the rooster, he tacled it to the floor ans started to strangle it. Suddently they heard the neck of the rooster crack and JJ let the rooster on the floor and step back.</p><p>Emma was crying in silence and she could heard Kie sobbing next to her. The footsteps stopped near the hen house and the man didn't move for a moment. Emma could swear that her heart stopped beatting at this moment.</p><p>"Ratter ! What the hell are you doin' ? Let's go."</p><p>Then they heard the footsteps going away and Emma started to breath correctly again. They waited for the car to be go away and stepped out of the hen house. Emma let out a sigh when she fially got up, she went to hug Kie who hadn't stopped crying. </p><p>They went back inside John B's house and saw the damage that the two mens made. The whole house was upside down, there was broken glass everywhere. The Pogues cleaned up a little but they decided to go to Redfield lighthouse, due to the fact that the word Redfield was written in the compass.</p><p>They got into John B's van and started driving.</p><p>"I mean it's obvious ?" John B started, "A family heirloom. What better place to hide a message ?" John B looked back at them, " He had to know it was gonna get back to me, right ?"</p><p>"Yeah, t's possible." Kie responded.</p><p>"It's also possible that you're concocting wild theories to help, you know, deal with your sad feels." Pope said.</p><p>Kie looked at Pope with daggers eyes to make him stop talking.</p><p>"He's not wrong John B, but if doing all of this helps you then I support you." Emma added.</p><p>"Bro, you know how I process my sad feels." JJ said, "Dank nugs and the stickiest of ickies, that's how I do it."</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not concocting, okay ?" John B responded, "My dad's trying to give me a message."</p><p>"If it helps you believe John B." Kie said.</p><p>"Look, I don't need a therapy session, okay ?" John B satrted to get mad, "Look, I'm not trippin' out."</p><p>"We're not sayin' that you're trippin' out, it's just that you may be in denial but it's okay." Emma tried to caml John B.</p><p>"I'm not in denial. Look, my-my dad is missing, okay ?"</p><p>Emma looked at JJ and Pope, and sigh, they knew that they couldn't change John B's state of mine.</p><p>"You don't know what it's like to ave the person closest to you vanish." John B continued, "And then have no idea what happened. Just wake up every morning wondering."</p><p>"It's been almost a year." Kie said.</p><p>John B looked at Kie but didn't respond.</p><p>"Hey, he could have been kidnapped." JJ responded.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a possibility." Emma looked at JJ.</p><p>"Yeah, could be in a Soviet sub getting interrogated by the KGB somewhere." Pope added.</p><p>"Absolutely. Uh... or Atlantis." JJ proposed.</p><p>"JJ, do you even know what is Atlantis ?" Emma loooked at him.</p><p>"Um, yeah." JJ hesitated.</p><p>Emma sighed and turned back to John B, "What do you think the message is ?"</p><p>"Redfield." John B said, "Redfield lighthouse, that's my dad's favorite place."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Redfield." John B said, "Redfield lighthouse, that's my dad's favorite place."</p><p>They arrived to Redfield and got out of the van. Emma, JJ and Pope were on look out while John B and Kie went to the lighthouse.</p><p>"If we get split up, we meet back at JJ's house." John B said.</p><p>"Great."</p><p>Kie and John B walked to the ligthouse and Emma sat on the ground.</p><p>"I'm gonna work on my merit scholarship essay, and I'm trying to keep felonies to a minimum." Pope said as he walked in circle.</p><p>"Would you just shut up alread ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"JJ stop." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Is still don't understand why I can't go to the lighthouse." JJ replied.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe, it's because you brought a fuckin' gun." Emma rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It can always be helpful." JJ sat next to her.</p><p>Emma just looked at him and sighed.</p><p>JJ statred playing with a ball, passing it on hand to the other. JJ got up and him and Pope started playing. Emma just looked at them, still sitting on the ground.</p><p>"What is taking so long ?" Emma asked as she bring her knees to her chest and put her head on it.</p><p>"Em', it's only been 10 minutes." Pope answered.</p><p>"I hate waiting." Emma sighed.</p><p>Well, Emma didn't have to wait more because not long after they heard police sirens.</p><p>"What did they do ?" Emma said as she got up.</p><p>"I don't know, but if the police is here for them we better get goin'." Pope replied.</p><p>They saw a police car coming towards them and they started running to the van.</p><p>"Oh shit." Pope said.</p><p>"Aren't we upposed to wait for them." Emma asked as she got into the van.</p><p>"No, we'll meet them later." JJ responded as he started driving away from the lighthouse.</p><p>"What the hell happened in there ?"</p><p>"I don't know but you know," JJ looked at Emma, "if I was there it wouln't have happened like that."</p><p>"Why ? You would have shot the guard ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Guys, can we just stop about this whole, gun thing and just go home." Pope intervened.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>The rest of the ride was silent, they dropped the van at John B's place and walked to JJ's house. They sat outside, talked, ate, smoked, waiting for John B and Kie to joined them. </p><p>"What is taking them so long ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"Maybe they're dead." JJ answered.</p><p>"JJ shut up. I don't know they're propably making out somewhere." Emma said.</p><p>"No, come on. No pogue on pogue macking, you know the rules." Pope responded.</p><p>"I'm with Emma, they're always flirting with each other." JJ added.</p><p>"No, they're not." Pope said as looked away.</p><p>"Pope, you saw how they're acting around each other." JJ looked at him.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ to make him stopped talking. She knew that Pope liked Kie, well, she knew that every Pogue liked Kie. But they knew the rules, no Pogue on Pogue macking. Emma didn't have more time to think that John B's van parked next to them.</p><p>"Let's ride." JJ said as he helped Emma to stand up.</p><p>"This better be good." Pope added.</p><p>They went into the van and John B stated to drive to Kie's parents restaurant. Pope went inside to get Kie, after a couple of minutes he came back but alone.</p><p>"She says she's not comin'." </p><p>"What do you mean she's not coming ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Why not ?." JJ looked at John B, " What'd you do to her ?"</p><p>"Shit." John B responded.</p><p>"John B what happened ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Hang on. I'll deal with it." John B said as he go out the van. He walked into the restaurant. Pope came back into the van and sat next to Emma.</p><p>"What do you think happened in the lighthouse ?" Pope looked at Emma.</p><p>"I don't know. It's weird." Emma shrugged.</p><p>"I told you bro', they made out." JJ said as he turned back to Pope.</p><p>"Do you really think that ?" Pope asked Emma.</p><p>Emma responded with a small smile. Pope sighed and they waited for John B's return in silence. John B finally got out of the restaurant with Kie by his side. JJ got out and came to the back of the van to let Kie sat in front. It was almost dark outside when John B satrted driving. </p><p>"You mind if I just relax on this one ?" JJ said as he hold a joint, " It's been a long day, and a lot of weird stuff's gone down. I'm just gonna lay low." </p><p>Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Oh, Em' did you want a hit of this." JJ asked.</p><p>"I'm okay JJ." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>Emma never liked smoking, well except cigarettes, she didn't like to not be in total control of herself.</p><p>"Do you understand that your problem is that you don't get creative ?" JJ said.</p><p>"I don't need this to be creative JJ."</p><p>"If you got creative, then-"</p><p>JJ was cut by John B, " Look, I- I know how I was wrong about the lighthousen all right ?"</p><p>Emma and JJ turned to him.</p><p>"And pretty much wrong about everything else going on." John B continued, "But, I was right about one thing. My dad is trying to tell me someting."</p><p>"Okay but were are we going again ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"The cemetery."</p><p>"Cool." JJ added.</p><p>Not long after John B parked the van, they all got out and they started walking into the cemetery.</p><p>"Come on." John B said as he turned to Emma and Kie who where behind everybody.</p><p>"John B, this place is funckin' scary." Emma answered.</p><p>Sudently Emma felt something touched her waist, she let out a scream and turned around to see JJ laughing.</p><p>"JJ ! Asshole, you scrared me."</p><p>"Oh my god. That was hilarious !" JJ said as he keep laughing.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and started walking again.</p><p>" John B, what are we doing here ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"Shut up JJ." John B said, he turned back to Kie and Emma, " You know how you're trying to remenber a song and can't remenber who sings it ?"</p><p>"Yeah." Emma was not sure about what this had to do with them being in a cemetery at night.</p><p>"So Redfield." John B continued, " This whole time, I thought it was a place, right ?"</p><p>Emma nodded.</p><p>"But it's not a place." John B said as they arrived in frond of a grave. He pointeed to the name with his lamp, Redfield</p><p>"It's a person." Emma said looking at the grave.</p><p>"See, my great-great-grandmother Olivia Redfield." John B turned to his friends, " That was her maiden name."</p><p>John B walked to the door, " Help me with the door, come on."</p><p>Pope went to helped him with the door while JJ, Emma and Kie would hold the lights. When they saw that Pope and John B weren't able to open the door, JJ gave his light to Emma and went to helped to two other boys.</p><p>"This door is like 700 pounds. It's not gonna budge." Pope commented as he keep pushing.</p><p>"We didn't come this far to get this far, all right ?" JJ added.</p><p>Someting came out a hole of the door and the boys stepped back, they watch as a snake came out.</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"Woah"</p><p>"That's a moccasin, all right." JJ said, trying to reassure everyone. But it didn't work.</p><p>JJ started barking to tried to scared the snake.</p><p>"JJ, shut up !" Emma tried to stopped him.</p><p>"JJ stop!"Kie added.</p><p>"You're gonna wake the dead, man" Pope said.</p><p>"Are you crazy ?" Emma yelled at him.</p><p>"What ? They're afraid of dogs." JJ justificated himself, "Everyone knows that."</p><p>John B walked back towards the door but he was stopped by Emma.</p><p>"What ?" John B turned to her.</p><p>"A fuckin' snake just came out, that means there's probably dozens." Emma said.</p><p>"All around." JJ added.</p><p>"Stop. You're scaring me." Kie started panicking.</p><p>Emma came next to her, "Sorry." She said with a smile.</p><p>JJ didn't listen and continued to bark at the door.</p><p>"Stop barking at the snakes." John B looked at JJ.</p><p>"JJ, can you stop." Emma took him by the shoulder to make him stepped away from the door.</p><p>"I'm just making sure it's clear."</p><p>"Shut up." Pope said to JJ, he turned back to John B, "John, look. We're not gonna get in there, all right ? it's not budging. We should probably just go."</p><p>Kie walked to the door and looked at the hole, " Emma can get through."</p><p>"What ?" Pope looked at her.</p><p>"No, we don't know what's behind it, she's not going." JJ said in disagreement.</p><p>They all looked at Emma, waiting for her respond. She stepped closer to the hole and looked at it.</p><p>"Um, I- I can try at least." She turned back to her friends.</p><p>"You serious ?" JJ responded.</p><p>"You're sure ?" John B asked.</p><p>Emma looked at John B, "Look, this is about your dad. And if you believe that there is something behind that door that led to him. Then I believe it too."</p><p>"You're really doing it Em' ?" JJ lookeed at her.</p><p>"Yes, I'm gona be fine." Emma responded even if she wasn't sure about that.</p><p>"Okay. Come one." JJ said as he walked to the door to helped Emma to get through the hole.</p><p>Pope help to get some branches out of the way. JJ present his hand to Emma so she could put her feet on it to climb through the hole.</p><p>"You ready ?" JJ looked at her.</p><p>"Yeah, let's do this."</p><p>Emma gave her flashlight to Pope and then JJ boost her. Emma helped herself putting her hands on the hole. She struggled a bit to get throuh it but she made it. It was all dark and cold in there.</p><p>"Pope, give me my flashlight." She pute her hand trough the hole and Pope handed her the flashlight.</p><p>"You okay in there ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah."</p><p>"What do you see ?" John B said.</p><p>"Not much, I need more light." As she said that John B put a flashlight through the hole.</p><p>"Thanks." Emma looked around her, "Lot of spiders weebs, but no snakes so that's good."</p><p>Then Emma saw a hole in a wall, she stepped colser to see that somethings was in it. She took a deep breath and put her hand in the hole.</p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>"Did you find something ?" John B asked from outside.</p><p>"Is it gold ?" JJ said.</p><p>Emma felt something, she grabed it and took it out of the hole.</p><p>"Oh, my God." </p><p>She looked at what was in her hands, a package, with "For Bird" written on it.</p><p>"What is it ?" John B asked.</p><p>Emma didn't responded and handed him the package.</p><p>"That's not gold." She could hear Pope said.</p><p>"Holy shit." John B looked at it, "It's from my dad."</p><p>JJ helped Emma to climbed out the hole.</p><p>"You okay ?" He asked when Emma was completly outside.</p><p>"Yeah, give me that." Emma responded as she took the joint that JJ had just light up.</p><p>Emma didn't have time to take a hit of it that a car pulled up near them.</p><p>"Code Red. Code Red" Emma turned to her friends.</p><p>"Square groupers ! Square groupers!" JJ added.</p><p>They quicly ran to the side of the grave to hide.They sat down and turned off their lights in order to not be seen by the men.</p><p>"Is it them ?" Emma asked.</p><p>JJ looked to where the men were coming from, " Homie's got a gun."</p><p>"Oh fuck." Emma responded.</p><p>Her and Kie looked at each other and then nodded, " Screw this." Kie said as she started running, Emma followed her closely with the boys behind her. They run to the fence of the cemetety, they all passed above it but Pope got stuck in it.</p><p>"Hurry up Pope!" Emma yelled at him.</p><p>"Guys, I'm stuck." Pope responded.</p><p>They could heard the men comming towards them. John B and Kie ran to helped Pope.</p><p>JJ took his gun and pointed it at Pope, "Pope, don't move okay ?"</p><p>Emma took the gun out of his hands and slapped him behind the head, "Are you crazy ?"</p><p>Kie pulled Pope to helped him, it ripped of his pants, but Pope was free. They all started runing to the van while laughing. John B quicly started the van and drove off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kie pulled Pope to helped him, it ripped off his pants, but Pope was free. They all started runing to the van while laugning. John B quicly started the van and drove off.</p><p>They went to John B's house, when they arrived Emma sat on the couch and watch as JJ was making a sandiwch with old bread.</p><p>"JJ, you're seriously gonna eat this ?" Emma looked at the bread in disgust, "You're goin' to be sick."</p><p>"That bread had mold on it three days ago." Pope added.</p><p>JJ looked at them, "I'll just pull of the bad parts. Plus, mold is good for you. It's just a natural organism."</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and everybody gather around John B to see what was inside the package.</p><p>"Hot damn ! Let's do this." JJ said as he came with his sandwich in his hand.</p><p>"JJ please don't eat that." Emma looked at him.</p><p>JJ didn'tlisten and took a bite. Not even 10 secondes latter he spit it out, gasping.</p><p>"Told you that was a bad idea." Emma said before focusing on John B who had opened up the package.</p><p>John B took a paper out and unfold it to revealed a map.</p><p>"Holy shit." John B commented.</p><p>"What's that ?" Emma asked as she pointed to a X mark on the map.</p><p>John B passed his fingers on the map and felt someting under it, "Wait there somethin' else in there." He said as he took the package and took a tape recorder.</p><p>"What's that ?" JJ asked.</p><p>Ki looked at him, " A tape recorder, dumbass.''</p><p>John B clicked the play button and they heard John B's dad voice.</p><p>"Dear Bird."</p><p>"Who's Bird ?" Emma looked at John B.</p><p>"That's what my dad called me." John B responded.</p><p>"I hate to say, 'I told you so' but I told you so. And you doubter your old man." They all looked at each other expect Jon B who was staring at the tape recorder.</p><p>"I suspect at this moment, you're filled with guilt and self-loatin over our last fight, but don't kill yourself just yet, kid." Emma put a hand on John B shoulder, to comfort him.</p><p>"I didn't expect to find the Merchant either." John B looked at them, they all looked at each other, surprised.</p><p>"You were probably right to call me out. Wasn't exactly father of the decade. What can I say, kid ? I could smell the barn. And hopefully we're listenin' to this in our brand new sugar-shack down in Costa Rica, livin' off passive investments and pulling on permits." John B let out a tear, Emma hugged him.</p><p>"If not, and you find this for less than optimal reasons, well, that's what the map is for. There she is, the wreck of the Merchant. If somethin' happens to me finish what I started. Go for the gold, kid. I love you Bird, even if I didn't always act like it. I'll see you on the other side."</p><p>The recording stopped and they all looked at John B. He got up and sighed.</p><p>"Holy shit, he did it !" JJ said, lokking at Emma and Pope.</p><p>"JJ, shut up." Emma responded as she went to John B who was sobbing.</p><p>Emma hugged him and John B cried in her arms. Kie joined their hug and soon it became a group hug. It lasted for a while, then John B walked away to go get some beers.</p><p>"You're okay John B ?" Emma asked him as she took the beer he was handing her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm all right."</p><p>They sat outside and talked about what they were going to do with their part of the money.</p><p>"What are you gonna do with your 80 mil, Pope ?" Kie turned to him.</p><p>"Pay for college in advance." He responded, "And also, textbooks. Those are expensive."</p><p>Emma laughed, "You're gonna be rich and the only thing you could think of is textbooks ?"</p><p>"Don't you wanna spend it on something fun ?" JJ added.</p><p>"What about you Em' ?" Pope asked as he ignored Emma and JJ comments.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Really ? Come on think of something." Pope said.</p><p>"What does a rich girl wanna do when she gets richer ?" JJ looked at her.</p><p>Emma took a sip of her beer and think, "I wanna travel, I wanna go to Europe."</p><p>"Could we come with you ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And you Kie ? What do you wanna do ?" Emma turned to her.</p><p>"Just wanna make double album."</p><p>"That's cool." Emma commented.</p><p>"Yeah, about OBX, the Pogues. You know, the way Catch a Fire is about Kingston. Record it at Marley Studio, Peter Tosh producing."</p><p>Emma laughed, "Kie you know he's dead right ?"</p><p>"I know, spirit of Peter Tosh will never die." Kie responded.</p><p>"I know what I'll do." JJ said.</p><p>They all looked at him. Waiting for him to continued.</p><p>"I'm gonna get a big ass house on Figure Eight and go full Kook."</p><p>"Really ? You're gonna play golf every weekend ?" Emma laughed.</p><p>"Yup, gonna get a marble statue of myself. And then, I'm gonna get a koi pond." JJ continued.</p><p>"I'm never visiting." Kie responded.</p><p>Emma turned to John B who had stayed silent all this time, "What are you gonna do John B ?"</p><p>John B turned back to them, "To go full Kook."</p><p>They all laughed, "To go full Kook !"</p><p>They stayed a bit, talking and drinking. But they thought that it would be better for John B to be alone tonight. So they all went home. Emma walked with JJ to his house, they said goodbye and Emma went home.</p><p> </p><p>When she got home Emma noticed a car in her driveway, her dad. She sighed and opened the door.</p><p>"Where were you ?"</p><p>"Hi dad. I'm fine thanks for asking." Emma responded as she walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"You were with thoses Pogues aren't you ? How many times have I told you that I don't want you around them !" He yelled at her.</p><p>" How many times have I told you that they're my friends ?" Emma responded not even looking at her dad. She didn't want to get into a fight right now.</p><p>"You can't hang out with them anymore !" Frank stand in front of her, on the other side of the table.</p><p>"Why ? 'Cause they're not rich enough for you ?"</p><p>"That's not what I said."</p><p>"But that's what you meant." Emma sighed.</p><p>"Why can't you hang out with Sarah or Rafe ? They're nice kids."</p><p>"I am friends with them. But they're not my best friend."</p><p>"Well they should be. They're better that your Pogues."</p><p>Emma didn't responded, she sighed and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>But that night Emma didn't get much sleep like she wanted. She was woken up by some sounds coming from outside. It took her a couple of minutes to realized that someone was knocking on her window. What was great about Emma's bedroom was that her balcony was really easy to access and anybody could climb on it.</p><p>She didn't move, she was scared and the person behind the window was still knocking. Emma could barely see the person figure, it looked like a man but she wasn't sure. She wasn't able to recognize a face because the person was looking down, blocking their face to be seen.<br/>Then the knocking stopped.</p><p>There was a silence for a bit. The person behind her window put their head on it. Emma could swear that she heard them speaking.</p><p>"Emma." She heard in a whisper.</p><p>That's when Emma finally moved. She got out if bed and slowly walked towards her window.</p><p>"Emma ? You there ?" The voice said still in a whisper, Emma was too far away from the window to hear the voice correctly and recognized the voice. But there was only one person who called her by her entire name, Rafe.</p><p>She got a little bit closer to the window.</p><p>"Emma." The voice said again. "It's Rafe."</p><p>When she heard that Emma didn't hesitate and went to her window. She opened it and Rafe walked in. He looked miserable. His hair was a mess, his shirt was half teared up, he looked like shit Emma though. <br/>She took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her in the eyes.</p><p>"Rafe ? Hey, look at me." Emma took a sweet voice. "What happened ?"</p><p>"I, I don't, I don't re-remember well." Rafe voices was cracking at the end.</p><p>Emma took his hand and led him towards the bed. They sit on it, side to side, Emma turned to him.</p><p>"Can you tell me what you remember ?"</p><p>Rafe didn't respond and lay down on his back. Emma joined him and lay down next to him. They stayed like this for a bit, in silence, both looking at the ceiling. Rafe breathing was fast. Emma took his hand, to calm him.</p><p>Rafe broke the silence not soon after.</p><p>"I, I was at a party. I think I drank to much. And somebody offered me some cocaine so I took it." He intertwined their fingers together.</p><p>"The rest is blurry, I remember looking for you at the party, but you weren't there. I wanted to see you. That's why I came here." Rafe continued.</p><p>Emma turned on her side to look at him.</p><p>"Are you okay ?" She asked looking at him.</p><p>Rafe turned his head to her.</p><p>"Yeah, I think I throw up on my way here. But I'm okay now. I'm right where I wanna be." He smiled at her.</p><p>Emma giggled and smiled back.</p><p>"I'm sorry I scared you." He said, referring to when he was on the balcony.</p><p>"What makes you think that was scared ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"Because I know you."</p><p>Emma didn't respond. She started making little circles on Rafe hands with her thumb. They didn't say anything for a while. They just looked at each other sometimes and smiled.</p><p>Suddenly Rafe stood up and ran in Emma's bathroom, she didn't understand what was happening until she heard Rafe throwing up.<br/>She went into the bathroom to find Rafe sitting on the floor, the head in the toilet still vomiting.<br/>Emma sat next to him and put her hands on his back. </p><p>"Hey, you're okay ?" Emma asked when Rafe stopped vomiting.</p><p>"Tired." Rafe looked at her, he was already almost asleep.</p><p>"Come here." Emma said as she stood up and helped Rafe to get up, putting on of his arm on her shoulder and she put her arm on his waist to help him walk.<br/>She stopped in front of her closet. She took a shirt, she didn't know from who it was, probably JJ or John B but she didn't care.<br/>Emma helped Rafe to took off his shirt who was dirty and covered in vomit.</p><p>"Like what you see ?" Rafe said as Emma took his shirt off.</p><p>"Shut up and put this on." Emma handed him the new shirt.</p><p>"No." Rafe threw the shirt on the floor ans walked to Emma's bed.</p><p>Rafe laid on the bed, Emma took his shoes off and lay down next to him.<br/>As soon as she laid down, Rafe took her hand.</p><p>Rafe turned on his side to face Emma, " I'm sorry for tonight."</p><p>"You don't have to be sorry about anything."</p><p>"Thank you." Rafe kissed Emma's forehead.</p><p>"Rafe you just threw up." She said while laughing.</p><p>Rafe didn't say anything and took Emma into his arms. He fell asleep not long after. Emma looked at him and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe didn't say anything and took Emma into his arms. He fell asleep not long after. Emma looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when Emma woke up, she found herself alone in her bed. Rafe was gone. Emma got out of bed and saw a note on her desk. She took it in her hands and read it.</p><p>"Hey, thanks again for last night, I'm sorry for bothering you. -Rafe"</p><p>There was a little heart next to his name. Emma smiled and got dressed up. Before going to John B's house she decided to stopped at the Cameron's to see who Rafe was doing. </p><p>She walked into their house to find Ward,"Hi."</p><p>"Hey Emma. What are you doing here ?"</p><p>"I'm looking for Rafe, have you seen him ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"He is in is room, you guys are hanging out again ?" Ward responded.</p><p>"Um, kinda. " She smiled.</p><p>"That's great." </p><p>Emma nodded and walked upstairs to go to Rafe's room. She knocked on the door but nobody responded. </p><p>"Rafe ?" Emma asked bur there was still no response.</p><p>She opened the door and walked in the room. It was dark, just a little of sunshine was passing through the window. Rafe was still sleeping, he was laying on in stomach and he still have no shirt on. Emma sat on his bed next to him.</p><p>"Rafe ?" Emmas asked again.</p><p>"Mmmh."</p><p>Rafe started to moved and turned his head to Emma.</p><p>"You okay ?" Emma put her hand on Rafe's hair and tried to wake him up.</p><p>"Mmh, yeah." Rafe finally opened his eyes, "What are you doin here ?" </p><p>"I wanted to check on you, after last night." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>Rafe sat next to Emma, "I'm okay, thank you." Rafe smiled.</p><p>"You sure ? You didn't looked last night." </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Rafe hugged her. Emma turned to him and hugged him back. </p><p>Rafe put his head in Emma's neck and she put her hand in is hair and played with it. They stayed like this for a while.</p><p>"Rafe ?" </p><p>"Emma ?" Rafe looked at her.</p><p>"I have to go." </p><p>Rafe sighed "Already ?"</p><p>"Yeah I have to go to Joh B's." </p><p>"Can't you just be a Kook for a day ?" Rafe asked.</p><p>"No, they need me." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"But I need you too." </p><p>Emma blushed a little, "I'll try to come by tonight. Okay ?" </p><p>"Can I have one last hug ? Before you go." </p><p>Emma didn't reponded and gave him a hug. She got up, Rafe hold her back and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"Really ?" Emma giggled.</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>Emma laughed and walked out of the room. She started walking down the stairs she heard a voice.</p><p>"What were you doing in my brother's room ?" </p><p>Emma turned around to see Sarah.</p><p>"Heyy, what's up ?" Emma said like she didn't heard Sarah's question.</p><p>"I'm fine, now tell me what you were doing in Rafe's room ?" Sarah walked to Emma.</p><p>"Nothing." Emma smiled.</p><p>"So, you were in my brother's room at 9am for nothing ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Now sorry but I have to go." Emma responded as she walked down the stairs.</p><p>"This conversation if not over Em' !" Sarah yelled as Emma got out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>Emma went to John B's house were she found them waiting for her.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Emma said as she walked towards them.</p><p>"Always late Em'." John B responded.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry." Emma chose to not tell them about what happened last night with Rafe or this morning. She knew that it will only set a bad mood if she told them.</p><p>They hang out at John B's a little before decided to go on a ride in the marsh. They all got on the boat and John B started driving. Emma sat next to JJ at the front of the boat like always.</p><p>"You guys see that ?" JJ pointed at a boat, "That's the Malibu 24-MXZ, the world's finest wakesetter. Number one in luxury, quality and performance. 200K, easy."</p><p>"We picked the wrong parents." Pope commented.</p><p>"Guys, that's Sarah and Topper." Emma said as their boat passed next to each other.</p><p>Emma and Sarah smiled at each other. Emma was scrared that Sarah was going to say something about this morning but she didn't.</p><p>"You don't have to act like you don't see us, bitch." Kie said.</p><p>Emma looked at Kie and rolled her eyes.</p><p>They stayed in the marsh a while, just drinking and talking. Then they wanted to go somewhere with an internet access to see where the coordinates from John B's dad map led.</p><p>"Em, you know some place we could go ?" John B turned to her.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>And so they got back to John B's place and went in the van, and started driving to figure eight.</p><p>"Remind me of where we're going again ?" Pope asked once they were on the other side of the island.</p><p>"An hotel, they have generators and internet." Emma responded.</p><p>"The perfect place." JJ added.</p><p>When tey arrived they all got out of the van and JJ grabbed his gun.</p><p>Emma looked at him, "JJ, no."</p><p>"What ? We're behind enemies lines." JJ responded.</p><p>"Just put it back." John said as he took the gun from JJ's hand and put it back in the van.</p><p>"I swear to God, I'm gonna throw that thing in the ocean JJ." Kie added.</p><p>"I don't think that's very good for the turtles." Emma responded.</p><p>They started walking to the hotel. They got in from the kitchen thanks to JJ's badge.</p><p>"JJ, we're not here to steal." Emma said when JJ tried to take some food.</p><p>"Well, technically we're stealing their internet." JJ looked at Emma.</p><p>"Sweet Lord, the internet !" Pope said as they walked into the informatic room, "I've missed you."</p><p>"Let me get in there. Gotta check out my Insta models." JJ walked to a computer.</p><p>"We're not here for that." Emma said as she stand behind Pope who was already looking at the coordinates.</p><p>"Boom, continental shelf right there." John B commented.</p><p>"If it's off the deep end, there's not gonna be much of a treasure hunt." Emma sighed.</p><p>Pope zommed on the area.</p><p>"Shit, it's on the high side." John B said.</p><p>"Only 900 feet." Emma looked at John B.</p><p>"That's not too deep." JJ added.</p><p>"Is that doable or something ?" Kie asked.</p><p>"Yeah, totally doable." JJ looked at her.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ, "How are we gonna do it ?"</p><p>"Will we be taking your personal submarine ?" Pope turned to JJ.</p><p>"The salvage yard." JJ answered like it was obvious, "They got a drone that can drop 1 000. It has a 360 camera and everything. It's for like deep dives and stuff. It's exactly what we need." </p><p>Emma looked at him, "Can your dad get his hands on that ?"</p><p>"Well, my dad got his ass fired."</p><p>"Great." Emma said as she sighed.</p><p>"But the drone's there. It's in the impound yard out back." JJ continued.</p><p>Kie looked at them, " How much did you say was on the Royal Merchant again ?"</p><p>"400 million." John B and Emma answered together.</p><p>Pope got up and stand in front of the door, "Nope, we're not doin' this."</p><p>"Pope come on !" Emma said to him.</p><p>"Pope ! Move." Kie pushed him and they got out of the hotel.</p><p>They got out of the hotel and run back to the van.</p><p>"Guys, we can't steal a drone, we can't do this." Pope said as soon as they started driving.</p><p>"Pope." Emma looked at him, " We're not stealing, we're borrowing it."</p><p>"But borrowing without asking is stealing." Pope continued.</p><p>"Come, on Pope, it's gonna be fun." JJ said as he was about to light up a joint.</p><p>Pope took the joint from JJ, "Keep the signal clear."</p><p>The ride to the sallvage yard was pretty short, they arrived quickly.</p><p>"You know what you problem is ?" JJ asked Pope.</p><p>"You." </p><p>Emma laughed at Pope answer.</p><p>"Nah, it's that you need to relax man. You're always so tense !" JJ contiued.</p><p>"He's not wrong Pope." Emma looked at him, " Sometime you gotta break the rules."</p><p>"I'm not too tense." Pope defended himself.</p><p>Kie and Emma went to distract the guard while John B , JJ and Pope snuck in.</p><p>"Hey !" Emma said as they walked up to the gate.</p><p>The man came to them, "Can I help you ?"</p><p>"Yes, we have a flat tire." Kie said</p><p>"We were wondering if maybe you could help us out ?" Emma smiled at the man.</p><p>"Yeah." The man walked away to take his tools and open the gate.</p><p>"It's too easy."  Kie looked at Emma who nodded.</p><p>The man came back and they went to the car.</p><p>"It's this back one right here." Emma pointed at the flat tire.</p><p>"I mean, it must've been a slow leak or something." Kie added.</p><p>"Probably been sitting in the yard too long." The guard responded.</p><p>"Yeah maybe." Emma said with a smile.</p><p>"I got this." </p><p>"Thanks." Kie responded.</p><p>Emma tried to look around to see if the boys were able to get in but she couldn't see much from where she was. She looked at Kie, both were not very comforting because of how the man looked at them.</p><p>"Got it ?" Kie asked him.</p><p>"Yeah." The man smiled at them.</p><p>They heard a dog barking and the man looked up, concerned.</p><p>"Hear that ?" The man looked at them.</p><p>"Hear what ?" Emma responded, trying to hide her stress.</p><p>The man got up, "Tebow's got somethin'."</p><p>"It's probably just a raccoon maybe." Kie replied.</p><p>"Nothin' to worry about." Emma added.</p><p>The man nodded and got back to work. Emma and Kie looked at each other, Kie looked at the car and looked at Emma. The two girls didn't need to talk to understand each other. Emma discretly walked to the other side of the car and deflate the other tire. So the guys would have more time to get the drone. Emma looked up to see the man and Kie standing next to her.</p><p>"What are you doin' ?" He asked.</p><p>"Um, this one looks a little low too." Emma responded.</p><p>The man didn't responded and run back inside when he heard the dog barking again.</p><p>"Wait !" Kie tied to call him back.</p><p>"Shit !" Emma said as they started running.</p><p>They got in the car and started driving. They met the boys back at John B's house. John B got the drone and they agree to test it tomorow but for now they went to Kie's parent retaurant to hang out a bit. They listened to some music eat and laughed, like they used to do before this whole treasure hunt.</p><p>"Guys, I have to go." Emma said as she got up.</p><p>"Wait, why ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"My dad is back, I have to come home early." </p><p>"Really ? Can't you just stay for tonight ?" Kie looked at her.</p><p>"I would love to but I can't, I'm sorry." Emma smiled at her.</p><p>"It's okay." Kie responded.</p><p>Emma started walking outside, she waved one last time at them.</p><p>"Bye Em' ." She heard when she walked through the door.</p><p> </p><p>Emma lied, she didn't leave because of her dad. She knew that there was a party at Topper's and that Rafe would be there. Emma didn't like to lied to her friends but she needed to,she didn't want to see their reaction  if Emma had told them that she was going to a Kook party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma didn't like to lie to her friends but she needed to, she didn't want to see the disappointment in their eyes if Emma had told them that she was going to a Kook party.</p><p>The house was full of people, she tried to look for Sarah or Rafe. After a moment of searching for them she found Topper, she wasn't looking for him but maybe he could help her to find the person she was looking for.</p><p>"Hey, Topper !" Emma walked to him.</p><p>"Hey Em', didn't know you would come." Topper responded while he was pouring himself a drink.</p><p>"I'm looking for Rafe, or Sarah. Have you see them ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"Rafe is the basement, I don't know about Sarah." Topper said as he walked away.</p><p>Emma walked towards the basement, she went down stairs. Most of the people were in here, she didn't understand why, it was hot, smoke everywhere, people were squeezed onto each other. She tried to look for Rafe but it was impossible to see with everybody.</p><p>"Excuse me, have you seen Rafe ?" Emma asked to a random girl.</p><p>"Yeah, he's on the couch."</p><p>Emma didn't even time to thanks her that she was already gone. Emma walked to the couch to find Rafe sitting with his friends. Emma put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Rafe turned around to see her, "Emma ! You came !"</p><p>Rafe got up and hugged her.</p><p>"Come on, I'll get you a drink." Rafe said while walking towards the stairs to go to the kitchen.</p><p>Emma smiled and followed him, Rafe took her hand so they wouldn't lost each other in this crowd of people.</p><p>"So, what do you want ?" Rafe asked her once they were in front all the drinks.</p><p>"I don't know. Surprise me." Emma responded with a smile.</p><p>Rafe laughed and looked at the drinks.</p><p>"Don't look, it's gonna be a surprise." Rafe took Emma by the shoulder and turned her around so her back would face Rafe.</p><p>Not long after, a drink appeared in front of her, she took it and turned around, Rafe was smiling at her, waiting for Emma to drink. She looked at her drink and looked up at Rafe.</p><p>"Don't worry, there's nothing weird inside." Rafe laughed.</p><p>"I trust you." Emma said before taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>"So ?" Rafe was waiting for her reaction.</p><p>"Did you really surprised me with my favorite drink ?" Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"Um, yeah. I mean, like that I was sure that you would like it." Rafe blushed a little but Emma though that it was because of the different substance that he took.</p><p>"Wanna walk a little ?" Rafe asked.</p><p>"Yeah sure." Emma smiled.</p><p>They went outside and started walking in the garden. Rafe took Emma's hand again. Emma looked at their hands and looked at Rafe.</p><p>"What ?" Rafe asked.</p><p>Emma laughed, "Nothin'."</p><p>They looked at each other and laughed. Rafe took Emma's drink and took a sip. Rafe frowned at the taste of the drink.</p><p>"I don't get how you can drink this like water." Rafe said.</p><p>"You're not strong enough that's it." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm strong, just not a fan of this drink, it's a weird mix."</p><p>"Vodka and Schweppes is not a weird mix, it's delicious." Emma responded.</p><p>They had stopped walking, they found themselves near the water. They just looked at the view for a moment.</p><p>"Emma ?"</p><p>Emma looked at him, she didn't have time to respond anything that she felt Rafe's lips against hers. She didn't do anything at first but she finished by pushing Rafe away.</p><p>"I- I don't, I don't think this is a good idea." Emma was still in shock of what just happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I-I just thought that..." Rafe didn't even finish his sentence. He didn't know what to say.</p><p>"I should go home." Emma started walking back to the house.</p><p>"Emma wait !" Rafe tried to called her back but Emma kept walking away.</p><p>She threw her drink somewhere in the house and got out. As she walked home she thought about what happened. Emma didn't know how to feel, it was obvious that she liked Rafe and she couldn't say that she didn't liked the kiss. But she thought about the Pogues. And how they would react if something happened between Emma and Rafe.</p><p>That night Emma didn't sleep well, she kept thinking of the kiss, of Rafe. The next morning Emma didn't stopped at the Cameron's house like she usualy do. She didn't want to see Rafe after last night because she wouln't know how to act if she sees him.</p><p>She went to John B's house to meet the other, today they planed to test the drone. When she arrived John B and Kie was already in the water with the drone and the other were on the deck.</p><p>"Hey, guys !" Emma said as she walked to them.</p><p>"Hey Em', always late." JJ high fived Emma.</p><p>"Yeah. So is everything ready ?" She sat on the floor next to Pope</p><p>"Kinda, we're trying to figure out how this thing work.." Pope responded.</p><p>Emma looked at it, she could see John B and Kie on the screen. Finally Pope was able to control the drone.</p><p>"What would we do without you to control the drones ?" JJ said.</p><p>"Well, technically it's not a drone it's an ROV." Pope responded.</p><p>"Just take the compliment Pope." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Hey look, once we get footage of the wreck, we'll bring it to a lawyer in town and file a normal claim." John B said from the water.</p><p>"It's bullshit. Why do we have do to that ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"There is maritime salvage law JJ." Emma responded.</p><p>"You can't just go to the ocean floor and scoop a bunch of stuff." Pope added.</p><p>"I know, it's just lawyer aren't cheap bro." JJ looked at him.</p><p>"As soon as they see the footage, they'll work for a comp." John B said.</p><p>"You sure about that John B ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"Yeah, my dad said it, like a million times."</p><p>"That's fair." Kie said as she got out of the water.</p><p>Because of the weather, the Pogues couldn't do much with the drone. It could get pushed around due to the long rope. So John B got out of the water and they went back inside. Kie went home to help her parents with the restaurant and Pope was also about to leave to go help his dad.</p><p>"Wait Pope, can I come ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"Yeah sure." Pope answered as he turned to Emma, " Em' wanna come ?"</p><p>"Yeah, why not."</p><p>They said goodbye to John B and went to Pope place's. When they arrived his dad was already loading the boat with the groceries. They walked to him and helped him.</p><p>"You boys get these groceries over to Figure Eight. And get straight back here when you're done. No fishin'." He said to them as he handed a bag to Emma.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't even look like the storm hit there." Pope said when they arrived to Figure Eight.</p><p>"That's because they got generators, bro. Get useed to it." JJ responded while playig with a knight in his hand.</p><p>"It's nice to be a Kook." Pope looked at Emma who just smiled.</p><p>"Lucky you." JJ added.</p><p>They arrived not soon after. Pope gave a bag to JJ and he went to delivere it. Emma took another bag and went with Pope. They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment.</p><p>"Shit." Emma sighed.</p><p>"What ? " Pope looked at her in incomprehension.</p><p>"Rafe and Topper are here." Emma looked at them from far away.</p><p>"But there're your friends right ? We're good ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"I wouldn't say friends. Let's just hope that they don't see us." Emma said and they continued to walk.</p><p>"Em' they're coming." Pope warned her.</p><p>"It's okay, I got this." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"Hey, what's up Em' !" Topper came to them while Rafe was behind him.</p><p>"What do you want Topper ?"</p><p>"Nothin' just wondering why a fucking Pogue is here." Topper looked at Pope.</p><p>"He's with me, okay ?" Emma tried to contined to walked but Topper bocked them.</p><p>Emma looked at Rafe but he didn't say anything.</p><p>"How much for those beers ?" Topper asked Pope.</p><p>"They're not for sale."</p><p>"Come on, you can just give us one." Topper insisted, he was blocking Pope with his gold club.</p><p>"Topper, if you want one you can order one. Just like everybody else." Emma said.</p><p>Rafe came next to Topper but still didn't said anything.</p><p>"You've got so many, bro, and we've got nothin'." Topper looked at Rafe who nodded in agreements.</p><p>Emma looked at Rafe and muttered "Really ?", Rafe looked at her but didn't respond.</p><p>"They're not mine." Pope responded to Topper, " They're already paid for."</p><p>"Alreay paid for ? You stole them, right ?" Topper said while looking in Emma's bag.</p><p>"Topper shut up." Emm looked at him.</p><p>Topper didn't responded and broke Emma's bag with his golf club.</p><p>"What the hell ?" Emma started to get mad.</p><p>"You own me for that." Pope added.</p><p>Topper did the same thing with Pope's bag, "I don't own you shit."</p><p>"Buy you own shit !" Pope replied.</p><p>"Come on man." Topper tried to take the beers from Pope, "Just give us one of these."</p><p>"Topper stop ! You guys are crazy." Emma yelled at him.</p><p>Topper pushed Pope to the ground while trying to get the beers. Pope got up and went to punch Topper but Topper got him first. He punched Pope in the face and started to hit him with his golf club. Emma went to stop Topper but was stopped by Rafe hands grabbing her arm.</p><p>"Don't."</p><p>"I'm not gonna let this happen and not do anything. I'm not like you." Emma pushed Rafe hand away and walked to Topper. She punched him in the jaw, he stopped hitting Pope and looked at her.</p><p>"You bitch !" Topper took her by the neck and started to choked her.</p><p>"Don't touch her !" Rafe finally interved and pushed Topper away.</p><p>Emma fell on the floor next to Pope, gasping for air.</p><p>Topper looked at them, "We don't want you here. Stay off Figure Eight, Pogues."</p><p>Rafe muttered a "Sorry" to Emma as they walked away but she just rolled her eyes.</p><p>Emma turned to Pope, " You okay ?"</p><p>"Fine." Pope groaned.</p><p>Emma got up and helped Pope to stand up, " Let's go home Pope."</p><p>"I tought you were friends with them." Pope said as they walked back to the boat.</p><p>"Yeah me too." Emma sighed.</p><p>They got into the boat and waited for JJ returns in silence.</p><p>"Pope ! Em' ! You are not going to belived what just happened to me !" JJ ran towards them, "That was the best 100 bucks I've ever made !"</p><p>JJ got on the boat, "Count me in all the groceries deliveries !"</p><p>Emma and Pope didn't responded and Pope started driving. JJ sat next to Emma.</p><p>"What's up with you ? You good ?" JJ looked at Emma and Pope, "What happened to you two ?"</p><p>Emma turned to him, "Topper."</p><p>"Jesus !" JJ said when he saw the mark that Topper hand had left on Emma's neck.</p><p>"They said no Pogues on their side of the island." Pope said.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill them." JJ responded.</p><p>"We have a plan JJ." Emma looked at Pope.</p><p>"What are you gonna do ?" JJ looked at them.</p><p>They didn't answered and Pope continued driving. He stopped the boat near Topper house. His boat was right here.</p><p>"2020 Malibu, 24-MXC." Pope said while looking at the boat in front of them.</p><p>"The world's finest wakesetter." Emma added.</p><p>"This is war." JJ looked at them, "They hit us, we hit them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is war." JJ looked at them, "They hit us, we hit them."</p><p>"Do it Pope." Emma said.</p><p>Pope jumed into the water and swim to Topper's boat.</p><p>"Does it hurts ?" JJ pointed at Emma's neck.</p><p>"A little, but I'm okay don't worry." Emma responded with a smile.</p><p>"You did it." JJ said when Pope came back, " I'm so proud of you right now."</p><p>"Good job Pope. " Emma gave him a high five.</p><p>"Em', JJ ? You can't tell anybody." Pope looked at them.</p><p>"Yeah,don't worry." Emma responded.</p><p>"I'm serious guys. Not Kie, not John B" Pope continued, he turned to Emma, "Not Sarah."</p><p>"I wasn't gonna tell her."</p><p>"Your lips are sealed." JJ added.</p><p>"Let's go guys. We can't stay here." Emma said.</p><p>Pope strated the boat and they went back to the cut. They joined Kie and John B at the beach, they spend the afternoon, surfing. Emma haven't surfed in a while, she missed it.</p><p>They finished the day at John B's place, they all sat in the hamac near the water.</p><p>"You really think it's out there ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"Maybe." Emma shrugged.</p><p>"My father thought it was." John B responded.</p><p>"But do you ?" Pope looked at him.</p><p>"After earing his voice on that tape. I think I do."</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Pope replied.</p><p>"Look, we're gonna find it." Kie said to John B.</p><p>"Even JJ believes." Emma smiled.</p><p>"Oh my God, JJ do you really believe ?" John asked him.</p><p>"Are we taking about four mil ?"  JJ looked at him.</p><p>"Four hundred mil." Emma corrected him.</p><p>"I'm gonna dream about shipwrecks." JJ said as he laid down.</p><p>"I'm gonna go home." Emma stood up.</p><p>"You don't wanna stay ?" John B asked her.</p><p>"I want to but my dad doesn't like when I spend the night here." Emma said with a smile.</p><p>She said goodbye to everybody and went home. When she got home the house was silent, her parents where probably already in bed, she grabbed something to eat and went in her room. When she entred the room she saw somebody on her balcony.</p><p>"Rafe." Emma sighed.</p><p>Emma walked to her window but didn't opened it. Rafe turned arond and looked at Emma.</p><p>"Can we talk ?" She could heard him from the other side.</p><p>"Leave." Emma said as she started to walk back towards her bed.</p><p>"Emma ! Please, I'm sorry." Rafe insisted.</p><p>Emma sighed and came back to the window, she opened it but not enough for Rafe to come in.</p><p>"I don't wanna talk right now."</p><p>"Emma, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know what to do. Please." Rafe came closer to her.</p><p>"You didn't know what to do ? Really ? He was beating up my friend and he was strangling me ! And you just stood there." Emma yelled at him.</p><p>"I didn't know what to do. I know I didn't have the best reaction. Emma I'm so sorry that he hurt you." Rafe replied.</p><p>Emma sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it Rafe."</p><p>"Can you forgive me Emma ?" Rafe asked with a smile.</p><p>"No." Rafe's smile diseapeared.</p><p>"I'll make up for it." Rafe said to her.</p><p>Emma looked at him, "How ?"</p><p>"Can I take you on a date ?" Rafe smiled at her.</p><p>Emma sighed and smiled, "Yeah."</p><p>Rafe smiled and hugged Emma, she hugged him back and they stayed like this for a while. Rafe put his hands in Emma's hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He wishepered, "Are you okay ?"</p><p>"Could be better." Emma looked at him.</p><p>Rafe looked at Emma's neck, Topper's hand mark was almost gone but you could still see it a little. Rafe didn't said anything and kissed Emma's forehead.</p><p>"Can I stay here tonight ?" Rafe asked her.</p><p>"I-I don't know." Emma looked at him, "Okay." She sighed.</p><p>They went inside Emma's room. They got in bed, Rafe took her hand. They didn't say anything for a moment. Emma was thinking, She didn't know if Rafe staying here was a good idea. She was still mad at him and the kiss already made things worse, it made Emma realized that she liked Rafe more than she thought. It will only make them closer but Emma knew nothing could happen between them. It will be to complicated. Emma was still in her thoughts when Rafe looked to her.</p><p>"Are we gonna talk about the other thing ?" He asked.</p><p>"What other thing ?" Emma responded, she knew what he was talking about but she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>"Emma, you know what other thing." Rafe said as he laid on his side to face Emma.</p><p>Emma sighed, "There's nothing to talk about."</p><p>"Really ? Emma you really think there's notin' to say about it ?" Rafe looked disapointed by Emma's answered.</p><p>"Okay, what do you wanna talk about ?" Emma turned to him.</p><p>"I don't know, what, what did you think about it ?"Rafe asked.</p><p>"I-I liked it." Emma responded.</p><p>"Cool, cool. I liked it too." Rafe blushed.</p><p>"Are you blushing Rafe ?" Emma giggled.</p><p>"What ? No." Rafe looked at the ceilling.</p><p>"I never thought, that, in my whole life I would see Rafe Cameron blush." Emma laughed at him.</p><p>"Stop." Rafe laughed.</p><p>"So, question." Rafe looked back at Emma.</p><p>"Yeah ?"</p><p>"Umh, does this mean, I can do it again ?" Rafe said.</p><p>"I-I don't think it is a good idea." Emma replied, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>"Wait." Rafe sat on the bed, "What do you mean it's a bad idea ?"</p><p>"Rafe, look." Emma sat next to him, "I like you but I don't think that we can do this."</p><p>"Is this, is this because of your friends ?" Rafe sighed.</p><p>"Yes and no. I don't want them to disapointed or mad at me because of what's happening between us. You know how much they hate you. And Rafe, we're so different, we live in two different world, I don't know if it would be a good idea."Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Emma, if they're really your friend they'll be happy for you. And yes I know that you like your Pogue life but Emma, you're also a Kook just like me. We can work it out." Rafe said as he took Emma's hand.</p><p>"I know but there's so much hate between Kook and Pogue that I don't want this to make it worst." Emma said as she interwined their fingers.</p><p>"I know, it's okay." Rafe sighed and hugged Emma, kissing her forehead.</p><p>They laid back on the bed, they fell asleeps like that. In each other arms, holding hands.</p><p>When Emma wook up Rafe was gone, like last time he left a note on her desk.</p><p>"Thanks for last night. Again, I'm sorry. Rafe." There was a little heart next to his name. Emma smiled while reading the note. Emma put the note next to the other one on her desk.</p><p>Emma got ready and went to joined the Pogues. Today they where going to look for the wreck with the drone. Like everyday Emma went to John B's house, she joined them and they left.</p><p>"So, how was thing with your dad last night ?" Kie asked to Emma once they where on the boat.</p><p>"I got lucky, he was alread sleeping when I came home." Emma responded.</p><p>"All right JJ, pin it here." John B said from the back of the boat.</p><p>"Roger that ! X marks spot." JJ responded.</p><p>"Let's do this." Emma said as her and Kie where putting the drone in the water.</p><p>"To going full Kook." John B looked at them.</p><p>Pope was looking at the screen and controling the drone, John B helped him and guide JJ at the same time. Emma and Kie were handling the cord of the drone.</p><p>"One hundred feet !" Emma said to John B.</p><p>They kept going down, Pope was still seeing nothing.</p><p>"Four hundred feet !" Kie said.</p><p>"Guys the tide's turning." Emma looked at John B and Pope.</p><p>John B gave some indication to JJ to try to stay where the wreck was supposed to be. The weather started getting windy, thunder was rumbling above them. The drone finally reached nine hundred feet but the weather was getting worse, making it hard fro the boat and the drone to stay still.</p><p>"John B there's too much current !" Emma and Kie were struggling with the rope of the drone.</p><p>"We're gonna lose it !" Kie added.</p><p>"We're almost there !" John B responded.</p><p>"Pope ?" Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Still nothin'."</p><p>"980 !" Kie said, they where coming to the end of the rope.</p><p>"I'm at the bottom !" Pope said, Kie and Emma let go and came next to him.</p><p>"Why aren't we seeing anytin' ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"We should be seeing somethin'. " John B responded.</p><p>They looked at the screen and then saw it.</p><p>"Oh God."</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"You seen anything ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"It's the Royal Merchant." John B looked at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's the Royal Merchant." John B looked at him.</p><p>Pope drove the drone all around the wreck, looked inside. But there was no gold.</p><p>"It's not there." John B sighed.</p><p>"If it's not here then where is it ?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I don't know, just pull the drone up." John B looked at her.</p><p>"We can look again, recharge the battery, go back down." Pope said to John B.</p><p>Emma sighed,"Pope there's nothin'."</p><p>"We've done it three time. " JJ added.</p><p>"Shut up ! The gold could be brurried." Kie yelled at Emma and JJ.</p><p>Emma went next to JJ.</p><p>"We did all of this, for what ? Nothin'. " JJ looked at her.</p><p>"We didn't do this for nothin' JJ. We did it for John B and his dad." Emma looked at JohnB behind her.</p><p>"You know, he's not gonna give up ?" JJ said to Emma.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ, " I know, we can't stop him from doing this, but we can do it with him and support him."</p><p>"Yeah, let's just hope that all of this end well." JJ smiled at Emma.</p><p>"Don't worry soon you will be on your yatch with gold around you." Emma laughed.</p><p>"Let's go home." JJ said as he started driving back.</p><p>They went back to the cut, they dopped John B and Kie at their houses. Pope went to help is dad and Emma stayed with JJ, she had nothing else to do. They went to JJ's, he was practicing his shooting skills and Emma sat next to him.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna try this Em' ?" JJ looked at her after shooting a stuffed animal.</p><p>"Yeah, no. I don't wanna touch that thing." Emma responded.</p><p>"Em', 'that thing' can save your life." JJ shoot again.</p><p>"It can also kill me, I prefere to stay away from it." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Don't say 'it', that's disrespectful." JJ turned to her.</p><p>Emma laughed, "What you gave him a name ? JJ it's a funckin' gun."</p><p>JJ didn't have time to responde that Pope arrived, panicking.</p><p>"JJ ! Em' !" Pope came next to them.</p><p>"What ?" Emma loooked at him.</p><p>"They know."</p><p>Emma stood up and walked to Pope, "What do you mean 'they know' ?"</p><p>"Chill bro. They don't know shit." JJ came next to them.</p><p>"Topper knows I sunk his boat." Pope was panicking.</p><p>"How do you know they know ?" JJ asked.</p><p>"Because Rafe and Topper posted outside of Heyward's and mad dogged at me." Pope was walking in circle, trying to not panic even more.</p><p>"Shit." Emma said, "Look, I can go see them and talk to them."</p><p>"Talk to them ? Em' Topper beat the shit out of us and you wanna go talk to him ?" Pope looked at her.</p><p>"Pope, Topper is not gonna do anything if Rafe is here." Emma said.</p><p>"Why beacause Rafe is your friend ? He didn't do shit when Topper beat us and he's not going to do shit if Topper do it again." Pope said to Emma.</p><p>Emma sighed, she wanted to respond but was cut by JJ."</p><p>"Guys, we're not even sure if they know, okay ?" JJ looked at Emma and Pope.</p><p>"Of course they know. They have cameras, they could've seen me." Pope started panicking again.</p><p>"There was no power. How could they have seen you ?" JJ responded.</p><p>Emma looke at him, "It's Figure Eight JJ, they got generators."</p><p>"They don't give scholarships to kids who vengefully sink boat." Pope said.</p><p>"Pope, it's gonna be okay." Emma tried to calm him.</p><p>JJ got up, "Enough with the regret, bro !", he looked at Pope "They caved your face in.", he turned to Emma, " He strangled you."</p><p>"They hit us, we hit them. It's the law of the jungle." JJ continued, "Now, if any Kooks come up to you and ask if you had anything to do with it, you walk up to 'em, look them in the eye, and ?" JJ put a hand on Pope shoulder.</p><p>"Deny the living shit out of it." Pope finished.</p><p>"Deny, deny, deny." JJ said as he looked at Emma.</p><p>"But just for safety, we don't go anywhere without protection." JJ pointed to the gun.</p><p>"JJ, you can't brig a gun everywhere with you" Emma said to him.</p><p>"It's for protection." JJ justified himself.</p><p>"Really ? You're gonna shoot them ? It's only going to make things worse." Emma looked at JJ.</p><p>"If they attack us, I'll defend us." JJ resonded.</p><p>Emma didn't respond and sighed. Then they left JJ's place to meet Kie, they were going to watch a movie together.</p><p>"I'm so glad that they're still doin' this." Kie said when they arrived to the park where the screening was. "Aren't you glad I made you come ?"</p><p>"Yeah, this is gonna be good." Emma responded.</p><p>"My couch was pretty comfy. I'll be honest." JJ said.</p><p>"Come on JJ, it's gonna be fun." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"We're out of the green zone." Pope wishpered to Emma.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay Pope, don't worry." Emma said to him.</p><p>"We're in the middle of Kooklandia. This is the last place I wanted to be." Pope added.</p><p>Emma didn't responde and went with Kie to get some drinks.</p><p>"Hey Emma."</p><p>Emma turned to see Rafe coming next to them, she smiled at him.</p><p>"Hey Kie." Rafe said once he was next to Emma.</p><p>"How are you ?" He asked them.</p><p>"We're fine." Kie responded.</p><p>"Good, good." Rafe looked at Emma, " Tell your boy that we know what he did."</p><p>"Sorry, what are you talking about ?" Kie asked him.</p><p>"He'll know." Rafe said before walking away.</p><p>Kie turned to Emma, "Do you know what he was talking about ?"</p><p>"I don't know, go back to JJ and Pope. I'll talk to Rafe." Emma responded and started walking to Rafe.</p><p>"Can we talk ?" Emma asked Rafe.</p><p>"We're talking right now." He smiled at her.</p><p>Emma looked at Topper and Kelce, "Alone."</p><p>"Yeah sure." Rafe sighed but followed Emma.</p><p>They walked a little, but not to far away. Emma could still see the Pogues from where she was.</p><p>"Why did you do it ?" Rafe asked Emma.</p><p>"What ? The boat ?" Emma looked at Rafe who nodded, "You really think that we would do nothin' after getting beat up ?"</p><p>"Emma, I understand that you wanted to get revenge but Topper is, like, hella mad." Rafe responded.</p><p>"I know, but, do you think you can keep him away from us tonight ? Please." Emma smiled at Rafe.</p><p>"I don't know." Rafe looked at her and sighed.</p><p>"I don't feel like gettin' beat up today." Emma responded.</p><p>"Emma, he's not going to touch you." Rafe said as he put his hands on Emma's shoulers.</p><p>"Really ? Cause he sure looks like he want to." Emma looked at Topper who was watching them.</p><p>"I'll do my best to keep him away from you, okay ?" Rafe said as he smiled at Emma and put his hand on her cheeks.</p><p>"Yeah." Emma sighed.</p><p>Rafe kissed Emma's forehead and pulled her into a hug. Emma pushed Rafe back, she knew that the Pogues were watching, she didn't want to have to explain what was going on between them. She couldn't explain it because she didn't know what was going on between her and Rafe. Emma walked back to them and sat next to JJ.</p><p>"What was that ?" Kie asked her as soon as Emma sat down.</p><p>"Nothin'. I just talked to Rafe so he would keep Topper away from us." Emma responded.</p><p>"Nothing ? Really ? So Rafe hugged you and kissed you but it's nothin' ?" Kie looked at Emma, she was angry or disapointed, Emma couldn't tell.</p><p>"Yeah nothing. Now can we watch the movie please ?" Emma looked at her.</p><p>Kie sighed and turned back to the screen. Emma could tell that she was mad. She looked at JJ who was next to her.</p><p>"Did you tell her ?" She wispered.</p><p>"No." He looked at her, "Is there something between you and Rafe ?"</p><p>"Can we talked about this later ?"</p><p>"Yeah, but you'll have to tell me everything." JJ told her.</p><p>Emma smiled at him and looked at the screen.</p><p>In the middle of the movie, JJ and Pope got up and went to the bathroom. Emma looked behind her to see if Rafe and Topper where still sitting behind her. But their chairs were empty. Emma looked where JJ and Pope left to see Topper, Rafe and Kelce going in the same direction.</p><p>"Shit." Emma looked at Kie.</p><p>"What ?" Kie asked her, still watching the movie.</p><p>"We need to go see JJ and Pope." Emma got up.</p><p>"Why ? You wanna help them ?" Kie looked at her.</p><p>"Ew no. Topper, Kelce and Rafe just went in the same direction as them and I don't it's to cuddle."</p><p>Kie got up and followed Emma. They found the boys behind the screen, already beatting each other up.</p><p>"JJ !" Emma screamed when she saw Kelce holding him and Rafe punching him.</p><p>Pope was next to him, fighting with Topper. Kia ran to Pope and Emma tried to stop Rafe. She took Rafe by the shoulder and made him stepped away.</p><p>"Rafe stop ! What are you doing ?" Emma tried to hold him back.</p><p>"Emma, let me go." Rafe looked at Emma in the eyes before going back to JJ.</p><p>"Rafe no !" Emma took Rafe arm and hold him back.</p><p>She pushed Rafe away and walked to JJ. Kelce and him were fighting. Emma tried to separate them but they were too strong for her. She looked at Kie who was standing next to Pope and Topper fighting. Emma felt a arm on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Rafe standing next to her.</p><p>"Let them." He said as he looked at the boys talking.</p><p>Emma looked at him, "I'm not gonna let them kill each other."</p><p>She started to walk to JJ but Rafe hold her back. She turned back to him.</p><p>"I'm not letting you go there." Rafe said as he put his arm around her shoulder to make her stay.</p><p>"I thought you were going to keep them away from us, to avoid all of this." Emma looked at him, she was disappointed.</p><p>"I told you that I will keep them away from you. Not from them." Rafe looked at her.</p><p>Emma sighed, she looked at her friends to see them still fighting. Kie walked to the screen with JJ lighter in her hand. She set the screen on fire. Emma could heard the croud screaming and running away. The boys finally stopped to fight.</p><p>"We have to go." Rafe looked at Emma.</p><p>"Go, I'll stay here." Emma answered without looking at him.</p><p>"We'll meet back at our house ?" Rafe asked her.</p><p>"No, go home Rafe." Emma said as she took his arm of her shoulder.</p><p>"Can I stay at your house tonight ?" Rafe said.</p><p>"Rafe." Emma looked at him, "Go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Rafe." Emma looked at him, "Go home."</p><p>Emma walked to JJ.</p><p>"Hey, you okay ?" Emma asked JJ.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here." JJ responded.</p><p>They walked up to Kie and Pope.</p><p>"You guys okay ?" Emma asked them.</p><p>"Fine." Kie answered.</p><p>They walked together for a bit. Pope and JJ were going back to the cut while Kie and Emma stayed in Figure Eight.</p><p>"Can I stay at your place ?" JJ asked Emma.</p><p>"Um, why ?" Emma looked at him.</p><p>"We need to talk." JJ responded.</p><p>Emma sighed and nodded. Pope walked home alone, Kie stayed with them for a while and then got home. Emma and JJ walked home in silence. Luckily for them, Emma's parents were sleeping, they walked to her room discreetly. Emma opened the door and they walked in, she turned on the light.</p><p>"Oh my God !" Emma yelled when she saw Rafe sitting on her bed.</p><p>"What is he doing here ?" JJ looked at her.</p><p>"I don't know, stay calm please." Emma said as she walked to Rafe who didn't say a thing yet.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here ? I told you not to come." Emma said to him.</p><p>"What is he doing here ?" Rafe pointed at JJ.</p><p>"Rafe, answer to my question." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"I wanted to talk." Rafe looked at her.</p><p>Emma sighed, "We'll talk later. Now go home Rafe."</p><p>Rafe nodded and got up, he walked to the balcony. He glare at JJ when he passed in front of him. JJ was going to say something but Emma stopped him. Rafe looked at Emma before going down the balcony.</p><p>"Is there something going on between you two ?" Rafe asked to Emma.</p><p>"No, don't worry." Emma whispered.</p><p>"Okay." Rafe smiled, "Good night Emma."</p><p>Emma didn't respond but smiled at him. She went back inside to find JJ still standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>"What the fuck ?"  JJ looked at Emma.</p><p>"What ?" Emma giggled.</p><p>"Are you fucking Rafe Cameron ?" JJ asked, Emma couldn't tell if he was angry, in shock or if he wanted to laugh.</p><p>"What ? No we're not." Emma laughed.</p><p>"So you're tellin' me that you two are just friends ?" JJ sat down on Emma's bed.</p><p>Emma sat next to him, "I never say that we were just friends."</p><p>"So what are you ? "JJ looked at her.</p><p>"I don't know. It's complicated." Emma sighed.</p><p>JJ sighed and looked at Emma, "Rafe Cameron. Really ? With all the people on this island you had to go with Rafe Cameron."</p><p>"Are you mad ? Or disappointed ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"No, I'm, I'm just shock I think." JJ smiled at Emma.</p><p>"You think ?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. I'm not gonna lie to you, of course I don't like him and I don't really know how to feel about you two. But if this is what you want then I'm okay with it. I can't force you to stop talking to him, even if I want to." JJ said.</p><p>Emma smiled and hugged JJ, "Thank you."</p><p>She was happy that JJ understood Rafe and Emma relation and that he was kinda okay with it.</p><p>"I think I would have figure it out" JJ added.</p><p>"What do you mean ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"I mean, there was some signs. There's some things about you that changed." JJ looked at her.</p><p>"Like what ?" Emma frowned.</p><p>"The way you react when we talk about Rafe, you defend him. How close you were tonight. I saw how he stopped you to get into the fight. Plus the fact that he sleeps here somtimes. It's obvious that there is something going on." JJ said.</p><p>Emma laughed, "Thank you."</p><p>"For ?"</p><p>"Not getting angry, not yelling at me. I know some people that would have reacted like that." Emma smiled.</p><p>"Yelling at you is only gonna make things worst. And about the other," JJ looked at her, "I think John B would understand but for Kie and Pope, they can't know."</p><p>Emma sighed, "I know, that's why I keep this a secret."</p><p>"Does Sarah knows ?" JJ asked Emma.</p><p>"I think so." Emma shrugged.</p><p>Emma laid down, JJ imitated her. He turned to her.</p><p>"I didn't forget that you need to tell me everything." JJ looked at her.</p><p>"Okay." Emma smiled.</p><p>And so Emma told JJ everything, how her and Rafe were just friend at the begining, how he came drunk at her window one night, how close they got, how he always end up climbing on her balcony to sneak in in the middle of the night. Emma even told JJ about the party and the kiss. Emma also told him how Rafe is around Topper and how it hurt her, like when Topper beat up her and Pope and that Rafe did nothing, or tonight when he fought with JJ and Pope.</p><p>"You really like him do you ?" JJ asked after Emma finished to talk.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ, "Yeah, I do."</p><p>"He makes you happy ?"</p><p>"When he's not with his stupid friends, yes." Emma responded.</p><p>"Then I'm happy for you. I don't say that I agree with your relation at one hundred percent because you know, it's Rafe Cameron, but I'm happy that you're happy." JJ smiled at her.</p><p>Emma smiled and hugged JJ. She missed those nights were JJ and her would spend hours talking ablout nothing.</p><p>The next day Emma and JJ joined Kie and Pope at Heyward's. They were talking about last night fight when Pope's dad interuped them.</p><p>"Pope, someone's here to see you."</p><p>They look behind Pope's dad to see an officer. Emma and JJ looked at each other, they knew why he was here.</p><p>"I have an arrest warrant for felony destruction of property." The man said while arresting Pope.</p><p>"Wait no !" Emma tried to stopped him.</p><p>"You're arresting my boy ?" Heyward said.</p><p>"Why ?" Emma asked as she followed the officer outside.</p><p>JJ looked at Emma, "I can't let him lose everything."</p><p>"What ? JJ no." Emma tried to stop him.</p><p>"It was me." JJ said to the officer, "He tried to talk me out of it, but I was mad because he and Emma just had been beaten."</p><p>JJ looked at Emma and smiled at her.</p><p>He looked back at Pope, "I can't let you take the blame for somethin' I did. You got to much to lose."</p><p>"JJ what are yoi doing ?"Pope asked him.</p><p>"I'm tellin' the truth. For once in my goddamn life, I'm gonna tell the truth." JJ looked at Emma, "I took his old man's boat too."</p><p>"JJ." Emma looked at him, tears in her eyes.</p><p>"JJ come on." Pope added.</p><p>"Just shut up !" JJ looked at the officer, "He's a good kid. You know where I'm from."</p><p>The officer nodded.</p><p>"This was all me." JJ continued.</p><p>The officer turned to Pope, "That's the whole truth ?"</p><p>Pope looked at JJ, "Yeah, that about covers it."</p><p>The officer took the handcuff of Pope and put them on JJ.</p><p>JJ looked at Emma, "It's gonna be okay."</p><p>Emma smiled at him and JJ got in the car. They watch the car go away.</p><p>"Shit." Emma sighed.</p><p>"What just happen ?" Kie asked.</p><p>Emma didn't know what to respond, she just saw her bestfriend get arrested.<br/>Still in shock Emma went to the Cameron's house, she was angry.<br/>She found Rafe in his room.</p><p>"Did you knew ?" Emma yelled at him, she talked fast, she walked in circles trying to calm herself but it didn't work. Emma was still panicking.</p><p>"What ? Emma are you okay ?" Rafe tried to touch her in order to calm her but Emma pushed him away.</p><p>"They pressed charges." Emma said as she tried to calm her breathing, tears rolling down her face.</p><p>"I know." Rafe sighed as he sat in his bed.</p><p>"You knew ? You knew and you didn't tell me ?" Emma yelled at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Rafe looked at her.</p><p>"No you're not. You don't care about them." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"It's gonna be okay Emma." Rafe tried to calm her down.</p><p>"No it's not ! I- I just watched my best friend getting arrested. I don't know what to do. And, and John B isn't here, Kie doesn't know anything and Pope is also panicking." Emma cried.</p><p>"JJ got arrested ?" Rafe got up and walked to Emma who had stopped walking.</p><p>"He took the blame. Pope has too luch to lose." Emma said as she whipped out the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Rafe took her in his arms, Emma kept crying. Rafe put a hand on her hair, trying to make her stop crying, whispering that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>"Emma ?" Rafe looked ar her, her head was buried in Rafe's neck.</p><p>"Yeah ?" She whispered as she looked at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I know I've been an asshole lately. And that I hurt you. I did things that I wasn't supposed to do. You trusted me and I act like shit. I'm sorry Emma, for everything." Rafe smiled at her.</p><p>Emma didn't responded. She looked at Rafe and kissed him. She didn't know why but she kissed Rafe. She was still angry and she was still in shock of what happened today. Emma knew it will only make things worst with the Pogues and in her heart but she wanted to do it. She needed it. She needed to feel the spark that Rafe made her feel.</p><p>Rafe put his hands on Emma's cheeks. And kissed her back. Emma stepped away a little and they looked at each other.  They both smiled. Rafe hugged Emma and kissed her forehead. Emma giggled.</p><p>"What ?" Rafe looked ar her.</p><p>"It's weird. You're always kissing my forehead." Emma smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I like it." Rafe smiled at her.</p><p>"I like it too." Emma responded as she hugged Rafe again.</p><p>"I have to go." Emma whispered in his neck.</p><p>Rafe was playing with her hair and sighed, "Already ?"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry." Emma hugged him tighter.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize for anything." Rafe responded.</p><p>Emma stepped away from Rafe, they looked at each other but didn't said anything. Rafe kissed her forehead, it made Emma laughed. She smiled at him on last time and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma stepped away from Rafe, they looked at each other but didn't said anything. Rafe kissed her forehead, it made Emma laughed. She smiled at him on last time and left.</p><p>Emma went to find John B, she hadn't seen him since yesterday. On her way to his house she found him walking.</p><p>"John B !" Emma walked to him.</p><p>"Hey Em', what are you doin' here ?" John B said as he and Emma started walking together.</p><p>"I haven't seen you in a while, where were you ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"Um, I was at the archive." John B looked at her.</p><p>"What ? What were you doin' there ?" Emma frowed.</p><p>"I was looking for some information about this treasure hunt. And, please don't tell anyone what I'm gonna say."</p><p>"Yeah, what is it ?" Emma looked at him.</p><p>"I was with Sarah, she got me into the archive." John B confessed.</p><p>"What ? Since when you and Sarah are friends ?" Emma was surprised.</p><p>"We're not friedns, we're I don't know. More than that maybe." John B hesitated.</p><p>"Wait, you and Sarah ? Dating ? How did this even happened?" Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"I don't know, we spend the day togeteru and got closer."</p><p>"I thought you hated kooks ." Emma turned to him.</p><p>"Yeaah me too. But I guess I was wrong." John B looked at her.</p><p>They arrived to John B's house, they were about to in that JJ appeared and put his hands on Emma John B mouths.</p><p>"What the fuck JJ ?" Emma yelled at him.</p><p>"Shut up !" JJ said as he pointed a car in John B's driveway, "See that ?"</p><p>"Yeah who's that ?" Emma asked JJ.</p><p>"They're watching us." JJ looked at her.</p><p>"Who ?" John B turned to JJ.</p><p>"I don't know. Let's go." JJ said as he got up, "Sneak around to the dock."</p><p>"Really ?" Emma aked JJ when she started to go in the water.</p><p>"Yeah Em' come." JJ took her hand and helped her.</p><p>"My poor dress." Emma complained as the water got to her stomack.</p><p>"I'll buy you plenty Em'." JJ looked at her and turned to John B, "You got the keys to the Pogue ?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>They swimmed to the boat and got in discreetly to not be seen by whoever were watching them. JJ untied the boat and John B slowly started to drive. John B drove a little before stoping in a desert place of the island . They knew that nobody were going to look for them here. They sat down on a stone wall.</p><p>"First, I almost get strangled to death by Kooks and now I'm on the hook for 30 grand." JJ looked at John B, "We should just dip."</p><p>"Okay, where do you wanna go ?" John B asked him.</p><p>"Yucatan." JJ answered.</p><p>"Really ?" Emma laughed, "Yucatan ?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm dead serious." JJ looked at her, "Surf all day, and then we can just live off lobsters we catch with our bare hands."</p><p>"You just wanna leave 'cause you got your ass beat ?" John B asked him.</p><p>"You didn't see the photos." JJ sighed.</p><p>"Think about it. They're willing to kill for the gold,then it's gotta be out three." John B got up and walked to JJ.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind ?" JJ yelled at John B, "One hundred years, man. One hundred years, people have been tryin' to find the Royal Merchant and no one succeed . And you think you are gonna be the one that actually finds it ?"</p><p>John B looked at Emma.</p><p>"I'm with him on this John B." Emma sighed, "You can't risk your life and ours for something that maybe doesn't even exist."</p><p>"If my dad was willing to die for it, then it means that it's somewhere out there." John B responed.</p><p>"If you keep goin' down this road, you're gonna end up just like your dad !" JJ looked at John B.</p><p>"I can't give up JJ !" John B pused JJ, "Last time I saw that dude, we got in an argument and then he took all of our rent money and dipped for this Royal Merchant. And I told him he was a shit father." John B looked at Emma and JJ, "You know how the rest story goes ."</p><p>"Bro, that wasn't you fault." JJ replied.</p><p>"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, JJ !" John B looked at him, "I can't give up on the hunt."</p><p>John B looked at Emma who got up and came next to them, "I don't care who's out there, who's gonna try to kill us."</p><p>John B walked away and took his bag, Emma and JJ looked at each other. Emma sighed and JJ smiled at her.</p><p>John B turned back to them, "I've got a plan. You comin' or what ?"</p><p>Emma looked at JJ, she didn't know what to do. Of course a part of her wanted to go, she didn't want to let John B down. But another part of her knew that they were risking their lives.</p><p>"Four hundred million." John B added.</p><p>JJ walked to John B, he turned to Emma.</p><p>"You comin' Em' ?" JJ asked her.</p><p>"Yeah." Emma sighed, "But there's Midsummer tonight, I have to be there."</p><p>"Don't worry, that's exactly were we're goin'." John B smiled at her.</p><p>JJ looked at John B, "There's no way I'm going there."</p><p>"Yes you are. We all are." John B responded.</p><p>JJ sighed but accepted to go. Emma went home to get ready, she would meet the other there.</p><p>Emma got home took a shower and put her dress on. It was a long white dress with some touches of gold. Emma loved it.<br/>She drove there with her parents, once they arrived Emma got out of the car and immediately ran to Pope and Kie.</p><p>"Hi guys."</p><p>"Em' you look amazing." Pope looked at her.</p><p>"I love your dress." Kie complimented her.</p><p>"Thanks guys, you too look amazing Kie." Emma smiled at her.</p><p>"Have you heard from JJ ?" Pope asked her.</p><p>"Yeah, he's okay. Him and John B are comin' tonight." Emma responded as she looked around her.</p><p>"Why are they coming here ?" Kie frowned.</p><p>"John B will tell you." Emma turned to them, "I have to go."</p><p>Emma didn't wait to hear their responses that she walked away. She spotted Sarah in the crowd. Emma walked to her.</p><p>"Sarah."</p><p>Sarah turned around and smiled at Emma, "Hey Em', what's up ?"</p><p>"Nothing much, you ?" Emma looked at her.</p><p>"Nothing." Sarah tried to avoid Emma's gaze.</p><p>"Nothing ? Really ?" Emma insisted.</p><p>"What ?" Sarah looked at her in incomprehension.</p><p>Emma sighed, "John B told me."</p><p>"Oh." Was the only thing Sarah responded.</p><p>"Sarah, please don't break his heart. He likes you." Emma smiled at her.</p><p>"I wont, don't worry Em' I like him too." Sarah smiled.</p><p>"Great, I'm gonna go. Topper's coming." Emma smiled at Sarah before leaving.</p><p>She went inside the house, looking for a drink.</p><p>"It's not vodka but I think you'll like it."</p><p>Emma turned around to see Rafe handing her a drink with a smile.</p><p>"Thanks Rafe." Emma took the drink and smiled at him.</p><p>"You, you look amazing Emma." Rafe looked at her.</p><p>"Thanks Rafe. You too, you look amazing." Emma complimented him, he was hearing a pastel blue suit, it looked amazing on him.</p><p>"Thank you." Rafe said he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>Emma laughed, "Rafe."</p><p>"What ?" Rafe frowned.</p><p>"You're blushing." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"What ? No, I'm not." Rafe blushed even more.</p><p>"Rafe you're as red as my lipstick." Emma laughed.</p><p>"Okay, yeah I'm blushing so what ? I like when you compliment me." Rafe smiled at her.</p><p>"It's cute."</p><p>"You're cute."</p><p>Emma giggled.</p><p>"Wanna dance ?" Rafe asked her.</p><p>"I'd love to." Emma answered as she took his hand.</p><p>They made their way into the crowd of other people dancing. Rafe put his hands on Emma's waist and she put hers behind his neck. They looked at each other and smiled. Rafe kissed Emma's forehead.</p><p>Emma chuckled and looked at him, "You really like doing that, don't you ?"</p><p>"Yeah." Rafe smiled and did it again.</p><p>"What is he doing here ?" Rafe looked behind Emma, "You invited him ?"</p><p>"What ?" Emma turned aroud to see JJ, "Yeah, but don't worry he just needed to see Kie." Emma lied.</p><p>"I think I have to worry." Rafe said as he started walking to JJ.</p><p>Emma looked back at JJ to see him going inside, followed by Topper and his friends. Emma walked to Rafe and they followed them inside.</p><p>"Please don't hit him." Emma said to Rafe.</p><p>"I won't. His face his already fucked up because of Topper." Rafe reassured Emma.</p><p>"Topper didn't do this." Emma said as she kept looking for JJ.</p><p>"What do you mean ?" Rafe asked her.</p><p>Emma looked at him but didn't answer. They found JJ and Topper's friend in the locker room. They already started to punch JJ when Rafe and Emma entered the room.</p><p>"Hey stop !" Emma yelled at the guys who was holding JJ.</p><p>"Is there a problem ?" Rafe had the good idea to bring a security guard with them.</p><p>"Pardon me office. No, there's no issues." JJ responded as he walked next to Emma.</p><p>"Actually, yes. There is an issue, we got a criminal trespass in progress here. Blatant disrespect for private property. I'm in violation of all kind of shit, sir." JJ continued.</p><p>Emma looked at him and sighed.</p><p>"You should escort me out of here." JJ present his hands to the security guard.</p><p>"You powerpuff girls have fun." JJ turned back to them as he walked out.</p><p>"JJ shut up." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Hey Em', you looking nice for a Pogue. Hope Rafe is fuckin' you right."</p><p>JJ turned around to go to the guy who just said that but he was stopped by Emma. But she didn't stopped the right man. Rafe walked to the guy and punched him in the face.</p><p>"Talk to her like that again and I'll kill you." Rafe threatened him.</p><p>Emma let go of JJ and grabbed Rafe instead, "Let's go Rafe."</p><p>Rafe took Emma's hand and didn't say anything. They walked outside, Emma and Rafe stayed in te crowed while JJ was being escort, everybody looking at him.</p><p>"Let go of him. You can't boot him."</p><p>Emma looked around to see Kie not far from her.</p><p>"I invited him here." Kie continued, "I'm a member of this club."</p><p>JJ pushed the man away and looked at his friends, "Em', Kie, Pope, let's go. Worker of the world unite."</p><p>John B was waiting for them, JJ joined him and they looked at Kie Emma and Pope, waiting for them to do the same. Kie was the first to leave, she ran to JJ. Pope did the same, he took of his apron off and ran to them.</p><p>"Emma don't you dare !" Emma could heard her father yelled at her, "Rafe hold her back."</p><p>Emma looked at Rafe, they were still holding hands.</p><p>Rafe smiled at her and whispered, "Go."</p><p>Emma smiled and let go of Rafe hand, she ran towards her friends and they strated running together to John B's boat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma smiled and let go of Rafe hand, she ran towards her friends and they started running together to John B's boat. They stopped in the wood, gather around a fire.</p><p>"So, my dad's already gonna kill me. What's this mandatory meeting about ?" Pope said as he sat down.</p><p>Emma, JJ and John B looked at each other.</p><p>"Might as well tell him, man, before we're gaffed." JJ said to John B.</p><p>"You ready for this ?" John B asked them.</p><p>"Yes, go on John B." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"So, the gold never went down with the Royal Merchant." John B started.</p><p>Pope sighed, "Oh my God. Here we go again with this."</p><p>"Let him speak, Pope." Emma looked at him.</p><p>"It's been here the whole time. It's on the island." John B continued.</p><p>"Are you serious ? Oh my God." Kie looked at John B.</p><p>"I'd like to voice my skepticism." Pope said.</p><p>"Can I please present you with my evidence, sir ?" John B said as he got up and walked to his backpack.</p><p>"All right. So, in my backpack, I have a letter from Denmark Tanny. He was a slave that survived the Royal Merchant wreck. Check this out." John B handed the letter to Kie.</p><p>"Slave weren't mentioned as crew mebers on the ship, but my dad, he found the complete manifest. That was is big discovery."</p><p>John B turned to Pope, "So Tanny used the gold from the Merchant to buy is freedom, after that, he bought his farm. Drumroll, please, because that farm is..."</p><p>All the pogues execpt Pope slapped their knees, imitating a drum.</p><p>"Tannyhill plantation."</p><p>"Tannyhill ?" Kie repeated.</p><p>John B looked at nodded at her, "Yeah. So after that, he used his money to free even more slaves. And then he sold a shit-ton of rice, wich pisses off ll the white planters, and they decide to lynch him. So on the day they were coming to get him, he writes a letter to his son as a farewell, and in the last lineof this letter, he leaves a coded message about where to find the gold."</p><p>"Where ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"Harvest the wheat in parcel nine, near the water. Except, there's no wheat." John B looked at her.</p><p>All the Pogues were looking at John B in incomprehension.</p><p>"You see, wheat is the code for gold. The gold is in parcel nine, near the water." He explained.</p><p>"Holy shit." Pope smiled.</p><p>Kie laughed, JJ and Emma smiled at each other.</p><p>"All we need is an original, survey map of the property, and we've found the gold." John B smiled at them.</p><p>"Okay, so this might have a small chance of being actually true." Pope</p><p>JJ stood up  and hugged John B, "I'm so proud of you right now."</p><p>"That's really sweet of you." John B responded as he put a hand on JJ' cheek.</p><p>"John B ?" Emma looked at him.</p><p>"Yeah ?"</p><p>"What's the plan ?"</p><p>"Good question." John B smiled at her, "So, Sarah Cameron's coming tonight. She'll bring an original survey map."</p><p>Emma sighed, knowing what was going to happen.</p><p>"Hold on." Kie stopped John B, "Sarah ? Why Sarah ?"</p><p>JJ looked at Emma, "This is gonna be good."</p><p>"Sarah, um, she..." John B started, looking at Emma for some support, but Emma just smiled.</p><p>"Um, okay. Sarah got me into the archives in Chapel Hill yesterday, and that's where I got the letter."</p><p>"You were in Chapel Hill with Sarah Cameron ?" Kie asked him, she was mad.</p><p>JJ laughed, "He was mackin' on her."</p><p>"I wasn't mackin' on her." John B responded.</p><p>"You were totally macking Sarah Cameron." Emma laughed.</p><p>JJ turned to her, "I don't think you can laugh about this, you know, because of you and you know who." He said to her with a smile.</p><p>Emma looked at him and nodded. She looked at the other, they were too focus on John B to heard what JJ just said.</p><p>"I wasn't macking on her, okay ?" John B continued, "I was using her for access."</p><p>"Did you tell her about the treasure ?" Kie asked him.</p><p>"I was just trying to get into the archives."</p><p>"Is this a yes ?" Kie yelled at him.</p><p>"I-I left out key details." Jon B admitted.</p><p>"Yo what ? You let a Kook in our secret ? What about Pogue Lyfe ? What about the t-shirt company, bro ?"</p><p>"I was just using her for informtion." John B replied.</p><p>"Why don't I believe you ?"</p><p>JJ sighed and sat down next to Emma.</p><p>"I'm trying to make us filthy rich here." John B defended himself, "So that we can pay off a boat, or, or send you to autospy school to study dead bodies." He looked at JJ and Emma, "To pay you restitution, to send you to Europe."</p><p>John B sighed, "Look, you guys know me. Do I look like the type of person to fall for Sarah Cameron ?"</p><p>"Yes." All the Pogues answered.</p><p>JJ looked at Emma, "You look like the type to fall for her brother."</p><p>"Shut up." Emma whispered and punch is arm.</p><p>"Look, you don't know her yet. I do ! You can't trust her."</p><p>"Kie." Emma looked at her, "I know her too. We can trust her."</p><p>"What did she do to you, exactly ?" JJ asked Kie.</p><p>"She's like a, like a spitting cobra. First, she blinds you, and then,"</p><p>Pope cut her, "This is a bad analogy."</p><p>"Listen to me ! Whatever we get, she's gonna try to take."</p><p>Emma sighed, "She's not like that."</p><p>"Yes she is ! You just don't know her."</p><p>"Kie, she's my friend. Of course I know her." Emma looked at her.</p><p>"Em', she's gonna hurt you just like she hurt me." Kie yelled.</p><p>Emma sighed, trying to stay calm, "She won't. She's my friend, I know I can trust her."</p><p>"You don't know her like I do !" Kie continued.</p><p>"Really ? You know her ? Kie you haven't spoke to her in years ! How can you know her ?" Emma raised her voice.</p><p>"Stop ! Both of you ! I trust Sarah okay ? But we need to leave if we want this map." John B looked at both of them.</p><p>Emma sighed and walked to John B's van, she sat in the back and waited for the others to come. John B and Pope sat in the front while JJ and Kie joined Emma in the back. Kie didn't even look at Emma when she got into the van. JJ sighed ans sat next to Emma. The ride was silence, nobody talked.</p><p>"Yo, uh." John B turned to them, "I think I'm gonna this one by myself."</p><p>Kie looked at him and sighed.</p><p>"Really ?" JJ looked at him.</p><p>"What ?" John B asked him.</p><p>"Notin', go do your thing." Emma responded.</p><p>"I don't want to spook Sarah with the peanut gallery." John B explained.</p><p>"I just don't understand why we're involving her at all." Kie said to John B.</p><p>"Kie, we're not involving her, okay ? It's just, like, like a buisness meeting."</p><p>JJ imitated a deep throat, wich made Emma and Pope laughed.</p><p>"Look, once we get what we need, we cut her loose, all right ?" John B continued.</p><p>"Promise me nothing's happening between you." Kie said.</p><p>"Nothin' is happening Kie."</p><p>"You're a bad liar John B." Emma replied.</p><p>"I'm not lying, okay ? Nothing is happening." John B looked at her.</p><p>"That was really believable." JJ commented.</p><p>"A undred percent beliable." Pope added.</p><p>John B sighed, "Anyway, I'm gonna take care of business."</p><p>John B got out of the van and walked away. Pope joined them in the back.</p><p>"Kiara, holding onto your grudge is like drinking poison and thinking Sarah will die." Pope looked at her.</p><p>"Exactly." JJ agreed.</p><p>Emma said nothing but nodded to Pope.</p><p>"Can we just, don't talk about this please ?" Kie asked them.</p><p>"Good idea." Emma responded.</p><p>They stopped talking about Sarah and the boys started to talk about last night fight.</p><p>"I thought Rafe was going to kill me." JJ looked at Emma.</p><p>"He was not, okay ?" Emma responded m.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he was going to kill us." Pope added.</p><p>"I would have killed him first." Emma smiled at Pope.</p><p>"Really ? You, killing Rafe ? I don't believe it."</p><p>JJ laughed, "Yeah, me either. Em' you're strong but it's Rafe, he would have kill all four of-"</p><p>"Wait." Emma stoped Pope, "You hear that ?"</p><p>"Hear what ?" JJ looked at her.</p><p>"Listen."</p><p>They could hear someone screaming for help from far away.</p><p>"That's Sarah." Emma said as she got of the van.</p><p>"Okay, I hear that." JJ said as he got up.</p><p>They all got out ans started running towards Sarah. Emma andKie were struggling because of their heels. When they got there Emma saw Sarah, standing next to a half concious John B on the floor.</p><p>"Sarah, what happened ?" Emma asked her once they were next to her.</p><p>"I don't know what to do." Sarah was crying, "He needs help. Topper shoved him."</p><p>"Son of a bitch." Emma looked around her to find him'</p><p>JJ did the same, "Where the hell is he ?"</p><p>"Please, please, please get help. I don't care who, just call someone." Sarah cried.</p><p>"Pope go !" Emma yelled at him.</p><p>Pope ran back to the van, calling for help. Emma looked back at John B to see Sarah kissing him. She looked at Kie who observed the scene in disgust.</p><p>Pope came back, painting, "Ambulance is on the way."</p><p>The ambulance arrived five minutes later and took John B to the hospital. Pope took the van and drove JJ and Kie home. Emma walked home alone, Sarah went with John B.</p><p>When Emma got home her parents were waiting for her, she sighed, she was exhausted and didn't want to get into a fight with them right now. She acted like she didn't saw them and went to the stairs.</p><p>"Come her." Emma heard her dad said in her back.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and walked to them with a fake smile on her face.</p><p>"What the hell was that ? You embarrassed us in front of everyone !" Her dad yelled at her.</p><p>"They needed me, okay ? Plus, I don't like midsummer anyway." Emma responded.</p><p>"You can't just leave like that to go meet some pogues ! And they're not your friends anymore. You're not gonna to see them again."</p><p>"You can't chose my friends for me ! " Emma yelled at him.</p><p>Emma sighed and left the room, she didn't want to continue this conversation. She walked upstairs to her room. She stopped by the bathroom to take off her dress and put some comfortable clothes and went into her room.</p><p>"What is he doing here ?" Emma asked herself when she saw Rafe on her balcony.</p><p>She sighed, she was not in the mood to see Rafe. She went on the bacony and sat on the floor next to Rafe. He didn't looked at her, they both were looking at the view.</p><p>"Why are you here ?"</p><p>"I wanted to see you."</p><p>"I'm not really in a good mood right now Rafe." Emma sighed.</p><p>"What did I do ?" Rafe finally looked at her.</p><p>She turned to him, "You didn't do anything, it's not because of you."</p><p>"Most of times you're in a bad mood because of me. I'm sorry." Rafe took her hand.</p><p>Emma naturally intertwined their fingers, "Rafe you need to stop apologizing every time we see each other. Especially when you didn't do anything."</p><p>"So what happened?" Rafe asked her.</p><p>"Topper shoved John B of  the Hawk's Nest. He's in the hospital right now."</p><p>"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I swear I didn't know about that." Rafe replied.</p><p>"It's okay." Emma whispered to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Rafe laid down and put his head on Emma's thighs. She put her hands in his hair and played with it. Emma looked at him in the eyes. They were red, his pupils were dilated.</p><p>"I'm sorry Emma." Rafe whispered with tears in his eyes.</p><p>Emma sighed, "What did you took ?"</p><p>"Coke. Alcohol." Rafe looked away, he knew that his answer disappointed Emma.</p><p>"I hate when you do this." Emma sighed.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry." Rafe let a tear out.</p><p>Emma wiped it away, "Let's go inside okay ?"</p><p>Rafe nodded and they got up. Emma didn't let go of his hand and they went inside. Rafe laid down ont the bed and Emma joined him.</p><p>"You okay ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"Mmh." Rafe responded, half asleep in Emma's arms</p><p>Emma looked at Rafe and smiled. She kissed his forehead.</p><p>"This is nice." Rafe smiled and whispered.</p><p>"Yeah, I like this." Emma smiled at him.</p><p>Rafe looked at her, "Really ?"</p><p>Emma nodded, "Yeah, I like those moments, just the two of us."</p><p>"I wish we could do this more often." Rafe said as he put a hand on Emma's cheek.</p><p>"Me too." She smiled.</p><p>Rafe smiled and kissed Emma' cheek. They fall asleep not long after, in each other arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. They fall asleep not long after, in each other arms.</p><p> </p><p>When Emma woke up Rafe was still sleeping next to her. His head was resting on Emma's chest and he once of his arm was around her waist. Emma put her hand in is hair and played with it. Rafe started to woke up.</p><p>"Hey." Rafe said his eyes still closed.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Rafe looked at her, and kissed her. Emma giggled and blushed.</p><p>"You're cute when you're blushing."</p><p>Emma laughed and kissed Rafe's cheek.</p><p>"I need to go." Emma said as she got up.</p><p>"No." Rafe took Emma's hand.</p><p>"Rafe, I need to go see the Pogues." </p><p>Rafe blocked Emma from going any further, "Stay." He whispered.</p><p>"Rafe," Emma took is head in her hands, "I really need to go."</p><p>Rafe growled and let go of Emma and laid on the bed.</p><p>Emma took some clothes and went into the bathroom. When she got back Rafe felt asleep. She sat on the bed next to him.</p><p>"Rafe ?"</p><p>Rafe opened his eyes and looked at her, "Yeah ?"</p><p>"I'm leaving." </p><p>"Can I stay here for a while ? " Rafe asked her.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Emma smiled.</p><p>"Great." Rafe smiled back at her </p><p>Emma kissed Rafe's cheek and left.</p><p>Emma joined the Pogues at Kie's retaurant, they were already all here when she got here.</p><p>"Hey, you feeling better ?" Emma asked John B.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay."</p><p>Emma went to the table where Pope and JJ were sitting, she sat next to Pope.</p><p>"Hey guys." Emma high-fived JJ and Pope.</p><p>"Hey Em'." Pope responded.</p><p>JJ looked at her with a smile, "Had fun last night Em' ?" </p><p>"Not really, my dad yelled at me for five minutes when I got home." Emma answered, she knew that JJ was talking about her seeing Rafe, but she didn't want to talk about it.</p><p>"Did DCS came to the hospital ?" Emma asked John B.</p><p>"Yeah, but." John B hesitated, "It was taking care of."</p><p>"What do you mean ?" Kie asked him.</p><p>"Well, Ward helped me by saying that he'll take care of me. And that I was staying at he's house."</p><p>"I'm sorry. You're staying where ?" Kie said as she brought drinks to the table.</p><p>"Tannyhill."</p><p>"With Sarah Cameron." Emma added.</p><p>"Look, the only reason I'm living there is because her dad bailed me out, okay ?" John B started, "And it's way better than foster care, which, by the way is where I was about to go if Ward didn't-"</p><p>"Hey." Pope cuted him, "So do you have a membership to the clubs now ?"</p><p>"I don't know Pope." John b said as he walked to the table.</p><p>"What about those golf carts they drive around ? You get one of them." JJ asked him.</p><p>"Yes, it would be so cool to have one." Pope agreed.</p><p>JJ turned to Emma, "Em', can you get one for us ?"</p><p>"Nope, sorry JJ."</p><p>"Look you promised. You said you weren't with her" Kie said.</p><p>"Bro just own it. She got you." JJ looked at John B.</p><p>"Look, if you wanna hang out with her, that's fine." Kie looked at Emma and John B, "But I'm not doing anything with Sarah."</p><p>"Do you guys see her here ?" John B asked, "No, right. A little focus would be fantastic. We've got the map, right ?" John B looked at JJ.</p><p>"It's out of wack 'cause the guy was ganja'd when he drew it." JJ said as he looked at the map.</p><p>"It's cause the coast has change JJ." Emma responded.</p><p>"Yeah, I knew that."</p><p>"So we just have to look for landmarks that haven't changed." John B looked at the map.</p><p>"The old forts." Emma said.</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>Emma looked at them, "The old forts, it's been there for decades." </p><p>"Battery Jasper." Kie added.</p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>JJ hold Emma back, he waits until Kie, Pope and John B were in front of us.</p><p>"So ?" JJ looked at her.</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>"Last night, you saw him ?" He asked her.</p><p>Emma sighed, "Yes, but can we please don't talk about this here ?"</p><p>"Yeah. Come on, we have a fort to find." JJ said as they walked out.</p><p>"It will probably be more like two walls not a fort." Emma corrected him.</p><p>"Okay, let's joined them before they asked anything."</p><p>They got into John B's van and they were on their way to Battery Jasper.</p><p>The ride to Battery wasn't long</p><p>"So if this is parcel nine." Pope pointed on the map, "Then it's somewhere northeast of here."</p><p>"Over there ?" Emma pointed in a direction.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Over there ? Guys, that's not Tannyhill, that's a subdivision." JJ said as he got up on the wall.</p><p>"Tannyhill plantation was the entire island." John B responded, "It got sold into smaller pieces over time."</p><p>Pope looked at the map, "So we're just looking for an old stone wall."</p><p>They got back into the van, lookinf for that wall. John B was driving and Pope was next to him with the map. Emma, Kie and JJ were in the back looking throught the windows to try to see the wall.</p><p>"The road should split up here. Take left." Pope indicated to John B.</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>"That looks like a stone wall to me." Emma said as she looked through the window.</p><p>John B stopped the van, an old stone wall was on their right.</p><p>"This is it." Pope said.</p><p>They all got out and looked at the wall and behind it.</p><p>"Guys, it's the crain house." Emma said as she looked at the house behind the wall.</p><p>Emma wasn't a fan of this house, as a child she heard a lot of stories about it. The most popular one was that the woman living here killed her husband. She also heard that Mrs. Crain was a cannibal and ate everybody who was coming on her property. <br/>As she looked at the house, Emma tried to not think if these stories so she wouldn't increase her stress.</p><p>"Shit." Pope stood behind Emma.</p><p>"Are you kidding me ?" Kie</p><p>JJ sighed, "Worst-case scenario." </p><p>"Why did it have to be here ?" Pope looked at them, "Of all places."</p><p>"I heard that she burried her husband's head on the property." JJ told them.</p><p>"Ther's no way thatI'm going in here." Emma turned to her friends.</p><p>"Em' ?" John B walked next to her and put his hands on her shoulder.</p><p>Emma sighed, "What ?" </p><p>"We're going." </p><p>"I hate you." </p><p>John B smiled at her and they climbed the wall and entered the property.</p><p>"You guys, you know who's house this is, I don't want to end up like her husband." Emma said as they started walking towards the house.</p><p>"Honestly I don' t really believe the stories of this place." John B turned around to Emma.</p><p>"Which stories did you hear ?" JJ asked Emma.</p><p>"I heard that she killed her husband, with an axe. And that she burried him on the property." Emma responded.</p><p>"On certain night when the moon is full." Kie started, "You can see her in the window." She whispered, looking at Emma.</p><p>"Shut up, it's not fnny." Emma glared at her.</p><p>"Guys, this is all real. I knew Hollis Crain." JJ confessed.</p><p>Emma stopped him, "You knew Hollis Crain ?"</p><p>"Yeah, she was my babysitter. She told me all about it. Told me truth about her mother. About what happened in this house." JJ looked a them.</p><p>"So, as a kid." JJ continued, "She heard all the stories that her mother killed her father, and she was a murderer and all. Hollis didn't believe it. Until that night."</p><p>"What night ?" Emma frowned.</p><p>"It all came back to her. When Hollis was six years old, she heard her parents arguing downstairs. So she goes downstairs to see her mom washing he hands in a sink..." JJ made a pause to look at them, "Full of blood."</p><p>"Her mother just said that she cut her finger. The next morning, she says her and her father split up. But then, Hollis noticed something. Her mother going into the parlor constantly, in and out, with plastic bags. Weeks pass, and Hollis decides to use the outhouse, and as she's using it, she looks down. And there, in the outhouse, it's her father's head looking straight back at her."</p><p>"I refuse to believe this." Emma shook her head.</p><p>John B sighed, "You are so full of shit." </p><p>"I swear to God, man." JJ insisted</p><p>"Did she call the police ?" Pope asked.</p><p>"She didn't have time." </p><p>John B pushed JJ off the way and walked towards the house.</p><p>"John B do we really have to do this ?" Emma asked him.</p><p>"Bro, she's an axe murderer. You got a cast on." JJ added.</p><p>"I don't give a shit if she's an axe murderer, okay ?" John B said as her turned to them</p><p>"I give a shit." Emma muttered</p><p>"I got nothin' to lose. You comin' or wat ?" John B walked to the house.</p><p>Kie walked to John B and turned to them, "Come on guys."</p><p>Emma sighed but followed them. They crouched down and walked to the house.</p><p>John B stopped in the garden and looked at them, "So here's the plan. We need to look for the wheat near the water, like it said in Denmark's letter."</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>"Okay, but, like what kind of water ? Like pond water ?" Pope asked him.</p><p>"Bong water ?" JJ chuclked.</p><p>"Just look for water JJ" Emma looked at him.</p><p>Kie went looking on her own, Pope turned to JJ and Emma.</p><p>"I'll search the northeast quadrant with John B, you serach the northwest."</p><p>"The decapitation quadrant ? Really ?" JJ complained.</p><p>"Oh fuck." Emma said as they started walking, "I don't wanna die."</p><p>"You don't wanna die before screwing Rafe, just admit it." JJ laughed at her.</p><p>"Shut up." Emma punched his arm.</p><p>"Come on, it's funny."</p><p>"No, it's not." Emma sais as she walked away.</p><p>"Guys, come here." John B called them.</p><p>John B was waiting fo them in front of a little door that led to the basement of the house.</p><p>"Here we go." John B said as he entered.</p><p>"I don't think this is a good idea." Emma didn't want to go in.</p><p>"Come on, it's just a basement." Kie walked in.</p><p>"The basement of an axe murderer." Emma replied as she entered.</p><p>JJ followed her, "Down came Mrs. Crain. And cut off all our heads.", he sang.</p><p>"JJ shut te fuck up." Emma glared at him</p><p>"Up came the sun. And dried up all the blood." JJ continued to sing.</p><p>"Can you stop ?" Pope turned to him.</p><p>Emma looked around her, "This place is disgusting."</p><p>"See any water ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Not even on the pipes." JJ sais as he ran his finger over it.</p><p>"Know why we didn't find it ?" Kie looked at John B, "Bad karma."</p><p>"Oh God, here we go." John B sighed.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You know, we had a good thing going. And then you decide to rope in Barbie, and now the trail's gone." Kie said.</p><p>"Kie, not everything is Sarah's fault." Emma told her.</p><p>"This is exactly why I didn't wanna tell you about Sarah." John B responded, "What the hell is the deal with you two ?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing? Em' ?" John B looked at her.</p><p>"I don't know, I never understood what happened between them." Emma shrugged.</p><p>John B turned back to Kie, "So what is it Kie ? Is it because I kissed you ? Is that the problem ?" </p><p>Kie slapped him.</p><p>"Oh shit !"</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>"Stop treating me like I'm some girl that's obsessed with you instead of your best friend who's actually truing to look out for you." Kie yelled at him.</p><p>"Did you, did you hit me ?" John B raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Skeeter." Kie showed him her hand with a dead mosquitoe in it.</p><p>John B slapped her back, "Skeeter." He showed her his hand.</p><p>They started hitting each other. Emma stopped looking at them and walked around the basement.</p><p>"Why are there so many mosquitoes in a basement ?" Pope looked at her.</p><p>"I don't know." Emma looked at him, "They like to be near the water."</p><p>They looked at each other.</p><p>"But there's no water here." Pope looked around him.</p><p>"There's has to be." Emma looked around and then at the floor.</p><p>"Pope."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Emma pointed at the wood floor. Pope came next to her and stamp his foot on it. </p><p>"Echo." Emma said.</p><p>"Let me try something." Pope took a rock and let it fall between two wooden board.</p><p>They waited a few second and they heard water splashes.</p><p>"Oh shit." Emma whispered.</p><p>Emma and Pope pushed the stuff that was on the other wooden board, making noises.</p><p>"Em', Pope shut up." John B yelled at them.</p><p>"Help us move this." Pope said to him.</p><p>"What is it ?" Kie came next to them.</p><p>"Just help." Emma was struggling, pushing everything off the floor.</p><p>"Okay but stay quiet." John B said as he helped them.</p><p>Then finally moved all of the stuff and started taking the boards off to reveal a well.</p><p>"Well, well, well." Pope said as they all loked at it.</p><p>"That was a good dad joke." John B looked at him.</p><p>"They built this part of the house right over it." Kie said in a whisper.</p><p>"This is where she his the bodies." JJ looked at Emma.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, "Shut up." </p><p>"We're gonna need a really big rope." John B said as he looked at the well, trying to see the bottom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wer're gonna need a really big rope." John B said as he looked at the well, trying to see the bottom.</p><p>"Let's go boys." Emma said walking back to the van.</p><p>They all got back on the van and they agreed to meet back at John B's house later. When Emma arrived, everyone was here execpt John B. Emma sat on the couch, waiting for him.</p><p>"Where did he go ?" Emma asked, she didn't like to wait and was already bored.</p><p>Kie sighed,"I don't know, but we don't have all afternoon."</p><p>John B finally appeared, with Sarah by his side. Emma rolled her eyes when she saw Sarah, bringing her here was a bad idea. Emma knew that Kie will get mad at John B and Sarah and they will get into a fight, as always. John B sat on a chair and Sarah smiled at Emma while sitting next to her.<br/>Emma was right, she could tell by the look on Kie's face that she was going to say something. She looked over at Pope and JJ, Pope looked confused and JJ, he frowned at the sight of Sarah but he didn't seem to care a lot.</p><p>"What is she doing here ?" Kie asked John B.</p><p>"She, umh..." John B hesitated and glanced at Sarah, "She's coming with us."</p><p>"No effing way !" Kie yelled, "You brought her here ? So what ? She's in on this now ?"</p><p>John B looked at the other. Pope shurrged. Emma didn't know what to say, if she agreed with Kie, Sarah would be mad at her and if she agreed with John B, Kie would be the one who is mad at her. She was neutral, a few years ago when things got heated between Kie and Sarah, she did the mistake to pick a side. Emma was with Sarah and Kie was mad at her for months.</p><p>"Look, all I care about is her cut comes out of your share." JJ said to John B.</p><p>John B looked at Emma, she glanced at John B but stayed silent.</p><p>"You know, " Kie turned to John B, "I don't remember taking a vote. This is our thing, a Pogue thing."</p><p>"Well, if this is a Pogue thing, I might just leave with her." Emma intervened as she looked at Kie.</p><p>Kie looked at her, "No Em'." She smiled, "Your in, your a Pogue."</p><p>"I gotta say, I'm just a tad uncomfortable with all of this." Pope pointed at Sarah and John B.</p><p>"Thank you." Kie said to him.</p><p>Emma laughed and looked at Pope, "Pope you're always uncomfortable."</p><p>"No I'm not, I rode here on the back of JJ's bike pretty comfortably." Pope responded.</p><p>"It's true, most relaxed I've ever seen him." JJ added, looking at Emma.</p><p>Kie looked at the two boys and sighed, "You know we were all extremely comfortable until you brought her." She said as she turned back to John B.</p><p>Emma turned back her attention on Kie, she looked at Sarah who was next to her, Emma could see that she was pissed because of Kie.</p><p>"Stop talking about me like I'm not here !"  Sarah yelled at her.</p><p>"Then leave." Kie kept walking in circle on the porch.</p><p>Emma sighed, she knew that somehow, things will degenerate between the two girls.</p><p>"I told you." Sarh turned to John B.</p><p>"Told him what exactly ?" Kie asked her, "That you're a liar ?"</p><p>"No, that you're a shit-talking bitch." Sarah yelled back.</p><p>"Oh God." Emma mutted.</p><p>Emma turned to JJ and Pope to see them exchange some money, "Money's on Kie." JJ looked at her.</p><p>Emma looked next to her, Kie and Sarah were still yelling at each other. She handed JJ five dollars, "I'm with Sarah."</p><p>"Everybody shut up !" John B yelled at them.</p><p>Emma jumped at the sound of John B's voice. They all stopped talking and Emma turned to him.</p><p>"Kie you're my best friend,okay ?" John B looked at her., "And Sarah, you're, you're my.."</p><p>"Say it." Sarah whispered to him with a smiled.</p><p>"You're my girlfriend."</p><p>"That's new" Pope frowned.</p><p>Kie looked at John B, "She's your girlfriend now ?"</p><p>"Yeah I am. You have a problem with that ?" Sarah asked her.</p><p>"Mmh, yeah." Kie turned to John B," I can't believe you're dating a fucking Kook. If she's in, I'm out."</p><p>Sarah frowed, "So you have a problem with John B dating me but, you seem okay with Emma dating Rafe."</p><p>"Oh shit." Emma sighed as she tilled her head back.</p><p>The Pogues all looked at Emma as she looked at the ceiling, avoiding their gaze. She was mad at Sarah for telling them about her and Rafe. She also knew that Kie was going to yell at her any moments from now. But Emma didn't want to talk about it right now.</p><p>Kie looked at her in shook and yelled, "Em' what the fuck is she talking about ?"</p><p>"Em', you're dating Rafe ?" Pope asked her.</p><p>John B was surprised, "Em' really ? Rafe ?"</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and glared at Sarah, "Thank you." she whispered.</p><p>Kie turned to JJ who stayed silent, "And you're not saying anything ? Your best friend is dating Rafe fuckin' Cameron and you're not saying anything. You don't even seem mad about it."</p><p>JJ looked at Kie and sighed. He looked at Emma with a reassurance smile, as to say that he was with her, that he supported her.</p><p>"Oh my God, "Kie said as she looked at JJ, "You knew."</p><p>"JJ ? You knew ?" Pope turned to him.</p><p>JJ looked at Kie and Pope, "Yeah, I knew, and. I gotta be honest I'm not against them dating."</p><p>"Really ?" Kie yelled.</p><p>"Okay," Emma started, "First of all, Rafe and I aren't dating, and-"</p><p>"Not yet." JJ added.</p><p>"JJ you're not helping here. And why does it matter to you ? It's not like I bring him here, and I'm not seeing him when I'm with you." Emma continued as she turned to Kie.</p><p>Kie sighed, "It, it matter beacause he's a fucking Kook ! And it's Rafe ameron, he's just like Sarah, he'll stab you in the back and take everything you have."</p><p>"Okay, well I'm also a Kook and Kie, you don't know him okay ?" Emma started to get mad at Kie, she didn't want to talk about Rafe right now and especially with her.</p><p>"You really think he likes you ? He just want some money for his coke. You don't know him Em' !" </p><p>"Okay, I'm just gonna say something," JJ stood up and walked to Kie, "Em's right, you don't know him."</p><p>Kie looked at him, "Oh, because you know him ? The guy almost killed you !"</p><p>"Kie, I'm not saying that him and I are best friend and that I'm not mad at him, but, he...' JJ paused and looked at Emma, "He's nice to her and he makes Em' happy."</p><p>"You guys are okay with this ?" Kie looked at Pope and John B.</p><p>John B shrugged, "Well, I can't say much since I'm dating his sister."</p><p>Kie roller her eyes and turned to Pope.</p><p>"As long as he's not coming with us, and that he don't beat the shit out of me anymore, I'm kinda okay with it."</p><p>Emma smiled a little, she was happy that they were okay with Rafe and her. Of couse she knew that with Kie, things are going to be weird for a bit. But, like last time, Kie would get over it and maybe accept it.</p><p>"Really ? I'm leaving, I can't do this." Kie said as the left the porch.</p><p>"I'm gonnna go talk to her." Pope followed her.</p><p>Pope left and Emma looked at Sarah and sighed.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought they knew." Sarah whispered to her.</p><p>"It's okay, they would have known anyway." Emma responded as she got up and started to walk inside.</p><p>"Well i'm gonna og too, I don't feel really accepted here." She heard Sarah said to John B, "Call me if things get better."</p><p>Emma went into the kitchen and got herself a drink.</p><p>"So, you and Rafe? Really ?"</p><p>Emma turned around to see John B walking towards her.</p><p>Emma sat on the counter and looked at him, "I don't wanna talk about it, okay ?"</p><p>"Um, yeah. okay."</p><p>"Who wants to try my new recipes ?" JJ said as he walked in the kitchen and looked into the fridge.</p><p>Emma took a sip of her drink, "Is this gonna involve bread with mold ?"</p><p>JJ looked at the bread he was holding and then at Emma, "No." He put the bread back on the counter and grab a beer.</p><p>"What do you think Kie's gonna do ?" Emma asked them.</p><p>JJ shrugged and looked at John B, "I don't know, she won't do it if Sarah's coming"</p><p>"But we need her, she's a part of this." Emma responded.</p><p>JJ sat on the counter next to Emma, "I know, but, I don't get why she's not cool with everything, I mean I'm cool with it and you both know how much I hate the Cameron's"</p><p>"Becasue it's Kie."" Emma sighed.</p><p>Pope came back, alone, and took the beer that Emma handed him.</p><p>"So ?" Emma looker at him.</p><p>"So she said that you're both idiots. That she's not doing it if Sarah is here" Pope took a sip of his beer and sighed, "And that once we found the gold Sarah and Rafe will try to take everything and that both of you will be heartbroken."</p><p>"Rafe doesn't even know about the gold." Emma sighed.</p><p>"So what now ?" JJ looked at John B, "We're just dead in the water because you bring Sarah in this."</p><p>Emma turned to John B, "We can't do this without Kie."</p><p>"And I can't do it without Sarah." John B responded.</p><p>Emma sighed, "But Kie won't do it if Sarah's in. So we're screwed."</p><p>"Nope." John B said as he looker at them, "I have a plan."</p><p>He walked to the door and turned to them, "And you three, are gonna help me out."</p><p>"Hey !" Emma called him, "You can't just say that and leave, what's the plan ?" Emma followed him outside with Pope and JJ.</p><p>"Tomorrow, Sarah and I will wait for you, at 10, next to you're dad's boat, the big one, okay ?" John B turned to her.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Then we'll get JJ."</p><p>Emma frowed, "Why ?"</p><p>"We'll go in the marsh and we'll tell Sarah that we have a problem with the boat so Pope will come to help but he's actually coming with Kie, you know to 'help us with the mechanic' " John B quoted, "And we'll jut leave Sarah and Kie alone on the boat so they can work it out."</p><p>Emma looked at him, "I, I don't think it's a good plan."</p><p>"I think it's cool." JJ said to John B.</p><p>Pope sighed, "Kie is not going to fall for that."</p><p>"She will, okay ?" John B insisted.</p><p>Emma looket at John B, "They're going to kill each other on that boat."</p><p>"They won't, JJ will rooll a blunt."</p><p>"Wait what ? I didn't agree to this." JJ frowned, "It's my personal stock not theirs."</p><p>Emma looked at him and sighed, "JJ you'll do it. I don't want them to kill each other."</p><p>"Okay, so we all agree on the plan ?" John B asked them.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Emma stayed a little after that, John B and Pope were curious about how Emma and Rafe endend up together. So, Emma told them everything, just like she told JJ. Pope reaction to all of this was not what Emma expected, he was kind of okay with it. Emma was expecting him to yelled at her or to be mad, like Kie. Of course he still hated Rafe because of all the fight that happened between them.</p><p>Emma took a last sip of her beer and got up.</p><p>"That's the moment when you're leaving us." JJ commented.</p><p>"Yeah, it's getting late. I need to go home before my dad kill me." Emma responded.</p><p>"You're walking home with me ?" Emma asked John B.</p><p>"I'm gonna stay with the boys a little, but I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Don't be late Em' !" John B yeller at her as she was walking away.</p><p>"I won't !"</p><p>She made her way back to Figure Eight, it was already dark when she got home. She went into the kitchen to get some food, she only ate some chips from John B's place. Her body was begging for some real food. Her mother was sitting at te table, drinking some tea. Emma smiled at her and went to the fridge.</p><p>"Don't eat that."</p><p>Emma turned to her mom and frowed, "Why ?"</p><p>Elisabeth looked at her and smiled, "Somebody's waiting for you upstairs with some food."</p><p>"Who ?" Emma said as she closer the fridge and walked next to her mom.</p><p>"The same guy that keeps sneaking in by your balcony almost every night ."</p><p>Emma blushed, she didn't thought that her mother was aware that Rafe was coming at night. Emma said goodnight to her mom and went to her room with a smile on her face.</p><p>When she got in her room Rafe was sitting on her balcony, waiting for her. Emma walked to him sat next to him.</p><p>Emma smiled at him, "Hey."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"What's all this ?" Emma asked looking around her,  Rafe had brought some food and flowers.</p><p>"I owe you a date remember ?" Rafe looked her.</p><p>Emma blushed a little, she smiled at him. She looked at him and realized something, his eyes were red. She was disappointed, she didn't like when Rafe was high.</p><p>"Rafe." Emma sighed, "Did you took something before coming here ?"</p><p>"What ?" Rafe frowned, "No."</p><p>"Rafe, your eyes are red."</p><p>Rafe sighed and looked down at his hands, "Yeah, but it's not because of drugs I swear."</p><p>"Really ?" Emma whispered.</p><p>"Emma, I promise you I didn't took any drugs tonight."</p><p>Emma showed her pinky to Rafe and smiled, "You pinky promise?"</p><p>"Emma, I pinky promise you that I didn't took anyting." Rafe said as he interwined their pinkies.</p><p>Emma smiled disappeared when she looked at Rafe hand ans saw a burn on his wrist.</p><p>"Rafe."'Emma took his wrist in her hand, "What is this ?"</p><p>"Nothin', just got into a little trouble. Don't worry about me." Rafe took his hand off her grip and tried to hide his burn.</p><p>Emma did the opposite and worried even more, "Rafe, you have a huge burn on your wrist and you want me to not worry ? What happened?"</p><p>"It's okay Emma." Rafe took her hand.</p><p>"No Rafe." Emma turned to him , "You can't just come here, and tell me that everything is fine when I can see that you're not okay."</p><p>"Emma." Rafe looked at her with tears in his eyes and smiled, "It's fine."</p><p>Emma took his head in her hands, "Rafe, you need to talk to me." She whispered to him.</p><p>Rafe left a tear out, Emma wiped it.</p><p>Rafe looked at her in the eyes, "I, I just got in a little trouble." He whispered.</p><p>"With who ?" Emma whispered back.</p><p>"Barry, he's the one getting me drugs. I owe him some money."</p><p>"Rafe," Emma hugged him, he put his head ij her neck and Emma placed her hand in is hair, "What happened ?"</p><p>"He came, to get is money back, but," He sniffled, "But I didn't have it so he, he burned my arm on my bike and took it."</p><p>Rafe wipeout some tears and looked at Emma.</p><p>"My dad and I went at his house, my dad gave him money, got my bike back. But, he told me to never come back home."</p><p>"Rafe." Emma whispered.</p><p>"I have nowhere to go." Rafe sighed.</p><p>"Hey," Emma put a hand on his cheek and looked at him, "You can always stay here, as long as you want."</p><p>"Really ?"</p><p>"Yeah. Of course."Emma smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>They looked at each other, Rafe leaned Emma and kissed her. Emma put both of her hands on his cheeks and kissed him back.  They separated but Emma kept their head close to each other. Rafe leaned his forehead against hers and they smiled. Emma gave Rafe a kiss and stood back.</p><p>"Let's eat, okay ?" Emma whispered to Rafe who nodded.</p><p>Emma took the pizza and handed some to Rafe. They ate in silence, looking at each other times to times.</p><p>Emma  looked at the flower, "Thanks for these. They're beautiful", she leaned to Rafe and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Emma giggled ans Rafe looked at her, "What ?"</p><p>"You're blushing." Emma answered while smiling.</p><p>Rafe laughed and kissed Emma's cheek.</p><p>"Who's the one blushing now ?" Rafe smiled at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who's the one blushing now ?" Rafe smiled at her.</p><p>They finished eating and Emma moved closer to Rafe, he put his arm around her shoulder and Emma laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, they looked at the view. Emma could smell Rafe perfume, it was sweet, just like him. She closed her eyes a little, appreciating the moment.</p><p>"Let's go get some sleep, okay ?"</p><p>Rafe looked at Emma, her head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, she was falling asleep. Rafe smiled while looking at her. He put his hand on her cheek and drew little circle with his tumb, to wake her up.</p><p>"Emma ?"</p><p>She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.</p><p>"Hey." Rafe whispered, "Let's go in bed."</p><p>Emma nodded and they got up. As usual, their hands found each other, Rafe intertwined their fingers together. They laid in bed, in each other's arms. Rafe was playing with Emma's hair. She smiled at him and enjoyed the moment. Emma was happy and calm. She felt like she didn't have any problems for a while. <br/>The feeling of Rafe hand in her hair was calming her, making her slowly falling asleep.</p><p>"Emma."</p><p>"Mmh ?" She responded, already half aspleep.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered.</p><p>Emma opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and kissed him. Rafe put a hand on her hips, bringing her closer to him. Their lips finished by disconnecting, they were still closed to each other. Emma looked at Rafe in the eyes.</p><p>"You don't have to thank me." Emma whispered to him.</p><p>Rafe smiled, "I do."</p><p>"Why ?" Emma frowned.</p><p>"Because."</p><p>Rafe kissed her and closed his eyes. Emma looked at him, kissed his forehead which made Rafe smiled. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep not long after.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Emma woke up by the feel of Rafe playing with her hair. She stayed with her eyes closed for bit, so she can enjoy Rafe touch a little bit longer.</p><p>"Em' ?" Rafe said after kissing her forehead.</p><p>Emma opened her eyes and looked at him, "Don't call me like that."</p><p>"Emma."</p><p>"Yeah that's better." Emma kissed his cheek.</p><p>"So, what are you doing today ?"</p><p>"I need to go get Sarah." She responded as she sat in bed.</p><p>Rafe sat next to her, "Why ?"</p><p>"We are trying to stop the rivalry between Sarah and Kie."</p><p>"Well good luck with that." Rafe chuckled.</p><p>Emma turned to him, "What are you going to do ?"</p><p>Rafe sighed, "I don't know, probably see Topper and Kelce."</p><p>"The Country club, always together." Emma laughed, but quickly gained back her seriousness "Rafe, you know how they are and how you are with them."</p><p>Rafe sighed and took Emma in his arms, "Emma, I'm not gonna do anything stupid."</p><p>"I trust you." Emma kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Hey !" Rafe frowned, "That's my thing."</p><p>Emma chuckled and got out of bed, she took some clothes and went to take a shower.<br/>She came back to her room, ten minutes later to say goodbye to Rafe before leaving. When she got back to her room, Rafe was still laying in bed.</p><p>She walked to the bed and sat on the edge, "Still in bed ?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's comfy but it would be better with you in it." Rafe responded as he sat closer to her.</p><p>"Shut up." Emma blushed while she put her shoes on, "You sleep here tonight?"</p><p>Rafe smiled at her, "Of course, can't sleep without you anymore."</p><p>"Cool." Emma responded as she got up, ready to leave.</p><p>"Wait." Rafe got out of bed and he walked to Emma took her head in his hands and kissed her.</p><p>Emma smiled, the butterflies in her stomach were bigger and stronger every time Rafe kissed her. She smiled at him and left the room. She went downstairs, took the keys to her father's boat and left to meet John B and Sarah.<br/>When she walked in her backyard, she could already see Sarah and John B waiting for her next to the boat.</p><p>Emma walked to them and high fived John B, "Hey guys."</p><p>John B groaned, "You're late."</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and looked at him, "I'm not. You said to be here at 10. And look it's..." Emma looked at her watch, " 10.05."</p><p>"Yeah, you're late."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Emma sighed and got on the boat, "Come on guys, we don't have all day."</p><p>"Says the one who's late." Sarah laughed at her.</p><p>Sarah and John B joined Emma on the boat. John B was driving while the two girls sat on the floor, talking about yesterday. Emma was still a bit upset about Sarah telling everyone about her and Rafe  but she knew that Sarah didn't want to do any harm. Sarah apologized again and told Emma that she felt bad. Emma looked at her and smiled at her to reassure her.</p><p>"Sarah, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I just..." Emma sighed, "I just wished that they learned it another way."</p><p>Sarah smiled at her,  "So, what's the plan for today ?"</p><p>"Hang out, we can't do anything else because Kie still won't talk to us." John B responded from the cockpit.</p><p>"Cool." Sarah smiled.</p><p>They arrived not long after to The Château where they pick up JJ. Emma was afraid that JJ was going to act weird around Sarah but she was wrong. The four of them talked and eat on their way into the marsh, the atmosphere was nice. Of course at first, things between JJ and Sarah were a bit award but after talking all together for a while, things were cool.</p><p>Emma smiled at the view of her two best friends talking and laughing together, she never thought that it was possible.</p><p>John B stopped the boat in the middle of the marsh. JJ and Emma smiled at each other, knowing this was the beginning of their plan.</p><p>"Why are we stopping here ?" Sarah asked.</p><p>Emma looked at her and frowned, "I don't know."</p><p>"Um..." John B walked outside to them, "I think we have a problem."</p><p>"Really ?" Emma acted surprised, "What is it ?"</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>Emma sighed and got up to walked to John B, "John B I swear if you broke my dad's boat I'm gonna kill you."</p><p>"It's okay, just I neeed your help."</p><p>Sarah got up and walked to John B, "Sure what is it ?"</p><p>She fell right in their trap.</p><p>"JJ you're gonna help me with that and Emma and Sarah try to look for some tools please."</p><p>"Where are they ?"</p><p>Emma looked at her, "Umh, in the hatch, I think."</p><p>"I'll go check."</p><p>As soon as Sarah got in, John B quickly closed the trap on her. Emma kinda felt bad for her but she knew that she wouln't be in there for a long time and that it was for the best.</p><p>"Hey !" Sarah yelled went she found out that she was stuck, she was banging on the door, trying to get out.</p><p>"I feel bad." Emma looked at the two boys next to her.</p><p>"Don't worry about her, Pope and Kie are gonna be here soon."</p><p>"John B ! Em ! Let me out ! JJ !" Sarah kept yelling.</p><p>Emma walked to the other side of the boat, trying to ignore Sarah cry for help. She sighed in relief when she saw Pope arriving from not far away.</p><p>"What happened ?" Kie asked Emma as she got on the boat.</p><p>"Don't know. Ask JJ."</p><p>Kie rolled her eyes and walked to JJ and John B, Emma looked over at Pope who waved at her. Emma glanced at Kie who was talking with the boys and she discreetly got in Pope's boat with his help.</p><p>"Where's Sarah?" Pope whispered to her.</p><p>"John B held her in the hatch."</p><p>"Sounds a lot like kidnapping you know ?"</p><p>Emma giggled, "Yeah."</p><p>Emma looked at JJ and John B, John B signaled them to leave. Pope turned the boat around and slowly started to drive away. Emma heard water splashes , she looked behind her to see that John B anf JJ had jumped into the water and they were swimming to the boat. Pope stopped so boat to wait for them.<br/>Kie and Sarah , who had somehow got out, were yelling at them to come back.</p><p>"Are you serious ?"</p><p>"Come back !"</p><p>"Sorry !" Emma yelled back.</p><p>"Get your asses back here !"</p><p>"We cant. Not until you two figure it out " John B responded once he got on the boat.</p><p>"I will kill every single one of you !" Kie threatened them.</p><p>"You can't just leave !" Sarah got to te edge of the boat and started to took off her clothes.</p><p>"There's food in the cabin and JJ rolled a blunt !" Pope informed them.</p><p>Emma turned to Pope, "Go."</p><p>"Godspeed"</p><p>Emma looked back as Pope drove away. She saw Sarah jumping into the water, trying to swim to the boat. She smiled while looking at her.</p><p>"She's never gonna make it." Emma laughed.</p><p>John B waved at them, "Love you guys ! Bye !"</p><p>"Let's just hope that we don't find two dead body tomorrow." Emma sighed.</p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p>Pope looked at them, "So ?"</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>"What do we do know ?" Pope asked the rest of the group.</p><p>"When can go to my place, we're not far away." Emma proposed.</p><p>Her dad left last night, her mom was home but it didn't matter. It's been a long time since the Pogues didn't hang out at Emma's.</p><p>"And get to be Kook for a bit ?"</p><p>She nodded at JJ</p><p>"Noice."</p><p>Emma laid down and closed her eyes, "Yeah, my dad isn't home so we're good."</p><p>"Is your mom home ?" John B asked her.</p><p>"Think so."</p><p>The group of four teenagers went to Emma's house. Pope docked the boat and they walked to the house. JJ practicly ran into the kitchen, Emma laughed as she followed him inside. Pope and John B sat at the table outside, waiting for Emma ,and JJ. JJ opened the fridge as he looked for food.</p><p>"Wow, you got a cake ?" He took it out and started to walked outside, "Boys look what I found !"</p><p>JJ was holding the cake over his head, like a trophy. Emma laughed as she came back from the kitchen with plates in her hands. She sat next to Pope. They looked at John B and JJ who were fighting to have the biggest piece of cake. Emma smiled at them as she took two piece of cake for her and Pope.</p><p>"Hey boys, what are you doing here ?"</p><p>Emma recognized the voice coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her mom coming towards them.</p><p>"Just hanging out." Emma responded with a smile.</p><p>"And eating my cake."</p><p>"Oh, sorry." Pope directly apologized to her, feeling guilty.</p><p>Elisabeth smiled at him, "It's okay Pope, eat as much cake as you want."</p><p>"Thanks Mrs. Farley."</p><p>"Boys, how many times i have told you to call me Elisabeth."</p><p>"Thanks Elisabeth."</p><p>"Eli', you're cake is amazing." JJ smiled with his mouth full of cake.</p><p>Emma looked at JJ with disgust, "JJ that's disgusting."</p><p>"I'm happy you like it JJ, have fun." Elisabeth said as she went inside.</p><p>"Thanks mom."</p><p>"Bye mom !" JJ laughed.</p><p>Emma smiled and pointed her fork to JJ as to threatened him, "You need to stop calling my mom, 'mom'."</p><p>JJ frowned, "Why?"</p><p>"Maybe because she's not your mom." Pope replied as if the answer was obvious.</p><p>Emma sighed. And eat her cake. She heard heels tapping on the ground, she looked behind her to see her mom coming back. Hands full of drinks.</p><p>"I thought you might be thirsty with all the cake you ate."</p><p>"Thanks mom." JJ smirked.</p><p>Elisabeth smiled at him, "You welcome JJ."</p><p>"You're staying here all day ?" Elisabeth turned to Emma.</p><p>"Maybe, I don't know." She answered as she looked at Pope.</p><p>"We have nothin' better to do."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Elisabeth whispered, she tried to hide her concern.</p><p>Emma frowned, "What ?"</p><p>Elisabeth came closer to her and whispered, "Well, I think he's still upstairs.", to Emma.</p><p>Emma let out a gasp, "What ?"</p><p>"I didn't hear him come downstairs or get out through the balcony."</p><p>"What is it Em' ?" John B looked at her.</p><p>The boys had stopped their conversation and all looked at Emma. She tilted her head back and whispered "Nothing." As she got out of her chair</p><p>"I just need to go check on something."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just need to go check on something."</p><p>She smiled at the boys and walked inside the house. Emma had left the house almost two hours ago, she thought that Rafe would've long gone by now. She got to her room and opened the door. She sighed at the sigt of Rafe sitting on her bed, he was watching a movie on Emma's laptop.</p><p>"What are you doing here ?" Emma said as she walked to the bed and sat next to him.</p><p>Rafe didn't answer right away, he looked at Emma and put his hand on her cheek to bring her face closer to him. Rafe pressed his lips against hers. Emma put her hand on Rafe neck as he put his other hand on her hips.<br/>They separated, both out of breath.</p><p>"Hi." Rafe whispered.</p><p>"Why are you doing still here?"</p><p>Rafe closed the laptop and sat correctly next to her, "I, I didn't felt like hanging out with the boys today."</p><p>"Why ?"</p><p>"I don't know , I wanted to stay here."</p><p>"It's okay." Emma sighed.</p><p>Rafe could sense that something was bothering her, "What ?"</p><p>"It's just that... Pope, JJ and John B are here."</p><p>Rafe frowned, "What ? What are they doing here ?"</p><p>"We're just hanging out."</p><p>"Oh, okay." </p><p>"You can stay here if you want."  Emma said as she got up, " I'm gonna go back so they don't ask too much question okay ?"</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>Emma kissed Rafe one last time and got out of her room. On her way back she thought about a lie that she could come up with, to tell the boys. She also thought about telling them the truth, that Rafe is upstairs but she doesn't know how they will react to that.</p><p>"Is everything okay ?" Pope asked her when she got back.</p><p>"Umh..." Emma hesitated as sat next to him, "Yeah, it's nothing."</p><p>Emma looked at the boys and smiled at them. She saw JJ muttering "Rafe ?" to her, she sighed and nodded to him.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get some more food." Emma walked to the kitchen, she felt guilty about lying to her friends.</p><p>Her mom was sitting in the kitchen when she got in. Emma walked to the fridge and took some leftover out.</p><p>"So ?"</p><p>Emma turned back to her mom, "So what ?"</p><p>"What is he still doing here ?"</p><p>Emma shrugged, "I don't know and he don't really know either."</p><p>"So he's staying here ?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>Emma smiled at her mom and took the food in her hands. She started walking back outside when she saw someone sitting in her chair. Oh fuck. Rafe was sitting next to Pope. He was eating cake like if everything was normal, like he didn't beat up Pope and JJ a few days ago. <br/>Emma sighed as she walked to the table and spread the food on it.</p><p>Emma looked at Rafe, "What are you doing here ?" </p><p>"I was hungry, saw that you guys had cake."</p><p>Emma looked at her friends, "You guys, uhm..., okay ?"</p><p>"I'm gonna be honest, I don't really know what to think right now" Pope responded with a smile.</p><p>"You already know that I'm okay with it." </p><p>"Hey," Rafe started, "I'm sorry guys, for the things that I did to you."</p><p>"It's okay, you know. We understand, it's just..." John B sighed, "The rivalry between Kooks and Pogues, we can't do anything about it. It will always be here no matter what."</p><p>Emma sat next to Rafe, he pulled her chair closer to his. Emma smiled as Rafe put his hand on her leg. Emma was relieved that the rest of the Pogues were kind of okay with Rafe being here. She was also relieved that Kie wasn't here because she knew that she would have get mad at her and Rafe and made a scene about it.</p><p>"Well, this is weird." JJ laughed.</p><p>Emma chuckled, "Yeah."</p><p>She looked over at Rafe and smiled to him.<br/>He didn't stay for long, the atmosphere at the table was awkward. He ended up leaving to go somewhere. Emma just hopped that it wasn't somewhere with drugs. She trusted him but a part of her was always scared that Rafe was going to do something stupid.</p><p>The pogues stayed at Emma's for the day. Enjoying the weather and so the pool. But they didn't stayed for dinner. Even JJ, who always stayed when he had the opportunity. </p><p>So it was just Emma and her mom for dinner. It didn't happened since a long time. Emma liked it, they talked about everything going on right now. They talked about Rafe, the Pogues.</p><p>"Emma ?" </p><p>Emma stopped eating, she could tell by her mother voice that it was serious. </p><p>"Yeah ? What ?" </p><p>Elisabeth sighed and looked at her daughter, "Umh..." She took a deep breath, "You're dad and I, we...We decided to get a divorce."</p><p>"Oh." Emma wasn't really in shock. She knew that things weren't good between her parents right now. </p><p>"Are you okay ?" </p><p>Emma didn't even realized that she was looking in the void for a minute. She looked back at her mom. She had tears in her eyes, so as Emma.</p><p>"Are you ?" </p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Emma got up, and walked around the table. She sat next to her mom and hugged her. Elisabeth turned to Emma to be able to hugged her back. Emma could feel her mom's tears in her neck. <br/>Their hug lasted a while. They didn't say anything, just stayed like this in each other arms.</p><p>"Why ?" Emma wiped out her tears.</p><p>"Things aren't like before."</p><p>"Is it because of Europe ?"</p><p>"Yeah, he..." Elisabeth paused as she wiped her tears and sniffled, "He's having an affair. He's moving there."</p><p>Emma let out a small gasp. Of course she was suspicious about all of her dad trips to Europe. She kind of always knew that something was off with him. She just didn't want to admit it, she didn't want it to be real. But there was a lot things that showed that it was real.<br/>The way he act with her and her mom had changed. He didn't care about them like he used to. When he was here he only talked to Emma to yelled at her, and pointed out everything wrong that she was doing.</p><p>"What's going on ?" </p><p>Emma and Elisabeth both looked where the voice was coming from. Rafe was back, he was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. </p><p>"Nothing." Elisabeth responded with a smile, she turned to Emma, "Go to sleep."</p><p>"You sure ?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Are you gonna be okay ?" Emma asked her mom as she got up.</p><p>Elisabeth wiped a few tears and smiled at Emma, "Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be fine."</p><p>Emma smiled at her mom. She walked out if the kitchen, she passed in front of Rafe without looking or talking to him. But Emma could heard him following her upstairs.</p><p>"Emma ? What is it ?" </p><p>Emma didn't respond, she ignored Rafe's question and opened her room door. Emma sat on her bed, she bring her knees to her head that she rest on it. She let the tears rolled down her face.</p><p>"Baby..." Rafe whispered as he sat next to her and took Emma in his arms. "It's gonna be okay."</p><p>Rafe put his hand in her hair and tried to calm her down. Emma was sobbing in his arms. </p><p>"What is it ? Emma...hey," Rafe took her head in his hands so Emma would look at him, "Why are you crying ?"</p><p>"I, I..." Emma wanted to talked but her voice cracked, she she sniffled and took a deep breath, " I don't even know why. I knew it was going to happen, I knew things were bad."</p><p>"Emma, what is it ?"</p><p>Emma got up and started walking around in her room, she wiped the few tears that were still running on her face.</p><p>"My parents are getting a divorce. And I don't know why, I'm surprised. I knew my dad was an asshole. I knew this was going to happen but I'm still surprised and crying about it."</p><p>"What ? Why ?" Rafe got up and stood in front of her.</p><p>"My dad is having an affair. He's moving to Europe."</p><p>He put his hands on each side of her face, "Emma, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be. I knew it." Emma laid her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"Are you okay ?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay." Emma sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>Rafe smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  Emma put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Rafe kissed her back, and brought her closer to him by grabbing her hips.<br/>The kiss started to get more intense. So as she fireworks in Emma's stomach. She smiled while kissing him. </p><p>Emma could feel her body heating up as she got closer to Rafe and as their tongue met each other. One of her hand moved into his hair as the other one moved on Rafe chest. Rafe's hand did the same and moved up to Emma's chest.<br/>Emma moaned as Rafe started to draw a line of kisses to her neck.</p><p>But something was off, it didn't feel right. She didn't know why but, she wasn't comfortable, at least not enough to go any further. <br/>Emma stopped what she was doing and brought her arms on her side. Something inside her was telling her to stop here even if she didn't want to.</p><p>"Rafe." Emma let out in a whisper.</p><p>Rafe stopped and smiled at her, "Yes ?"</p><p>Emma kissed him before looking at him, "Can we, can we stop here ?" She whispered while looking down at her feet.</p><p>Rafe bring back his hands on her hips, and kissed her forehead, "Of course."</p><p>Emma smiled at him, "Thank you."</p><p>"Let's go to bed okay ?" Rafe put a strand of hair behind her ear, "You had a rough day."</p><p>Emma nodded, Rafe sat on the bed as Emma went into the bathroom to change her clothes. When she came back, Rafe was laying in bed, without a shirt on, Emma smiled at the view. She laid down next to him, Rafe immediately took her in his arm. <br/>Emma blushed, her head was resting on his bare chest. The body heat of Rafe against her cheek made Emma blushed even more.</p><p>"Rafe ?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Emma said without looking at him.</p><p>"For what ?"</p><p>"For stopping. I just," She sighed, "I don't think I'm ready yet."</p><p>"Hey." Rafe put his hand on her cheek and turned her head to him, he smiled at her. "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. We'll wait."</p><p>Emma smiled at him, "Thank you."</p><p>Rafe kissed her as a response. Emma chuckled as she laid down her head on his shoulder. Emma kissed Rafe's neck and closed her eyes. She could feel Rafe's hand playing with her hair, she put a hand on his chest and drew little circles on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafe kissed her as a response. Emma chuckled as she laid down her head on his shoulder. Emma kissed Rafe's neck and closed her eyes. She could feel Rafe's hand playing with her hair, she put a hand on his chest and drew little circles on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Emma ?"</p><p>She felt a hand in her hair. She was in Rafe arms and she didn't want to wake up. Rafe's hand kept going into her hair and caressed her face to wake her up.</p><p>"Hi." Emma whispered with her eyes still closed.</p><p>"Hey." Rafe responded as he leaned to her to kiss her.</p><p>"You feeling better ?"</p><p>Emma sighed as she sat next to Rafe, "Kinda."</p><p>"Staying here today ? With me ?" Rafe said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>Emma put her hand in his hair, "Nah, I have some plans with the pogues. But I'm probably gonna come back here in the afternoon."</p><p>"What are guys doing ?"</p><p>"Can't say. Sorry."</p><p>Rafe sighed, "It's okay."</p><p>Emma smiled at Rafe and got out of bed to get ready. She changed her clothes and went downstairs to get some food. <br/>Rafe came downstairs with her, they ate together but Emma had to be quick. She was already late to meet the pogues.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boat was approaching where they had left Kie and Sarah. Emma was sitting next to JJ in the back of the boat. Emma hoped that John B's plan had worked. Because if it didn't she didn't know what they were supposed to to next. They needed the two girls for their treasure heist.</p><p>"Thank God they're not dead." Emma said as she saw Kie and Sarah standing in the boat.</p><p>"You gotta admit it was funny." John B yelled at the two girls.</p><p>"Still love us though, right ?" JJ asked them as Pope stopped the boat next to them.</p><p>Kie rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever."</p><p>"Still hate us ?" Emma looked at Sarah.</p><p>"A little. We're both gonna get you back when you least expect it."</p><p>"Watch your back boys." Kie warned them, she got into Pope's boat soon followed by Sarah.</p><p>Pope smiled at Kie, "I welcome that challenge."</p><p>Emma got up so the two girls could sit, she walked near her dad's boat and turned back to Kia and Sarah, "So, did you guys...you know..."</p><p>"Reconcile our differences ?" Kie finished her sentence, "Not even close."</p><p>"But we're... willing to work together." Sarah smiled.</p><p>Emma smiled, "That's a victory."</p><p>"Know why ? Hydroponic." JJ laughed.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up."</p><p>"Don't say that." Pope added.</p><p>Emma got on her dad's boat, to bring it back home. The pogues agreed to meet back at the Château later in the afternoon, to get ready for tonight.</p><p>To night was the night they decided to go back to Mrs. Crain's house and get the gold. Emma wasn't looking foward to it. The idea of breaking into an axe murderer house, at night to steal some gold didn't make her enthusiastic.</p><p>Emma soon arrived at her house and walked inside. She found her mom in the living room, working on the table. She quicly waved at her before going upstairs to her room. <br/>Emma opened the door and saw Rafe still laying in bed, he was on his phone.<br/>She walked to her bed and sat on it next to him.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey." Rafe responded as he sat next to her.</p><p>Emma smiled and looked at him, "You don't have better to do ?"</p><p>Rafe smiled at her, "Nah, I'm bored."</p><p>"Why don't you go golfing ? "</p><p>"It's not fun alone." Rafe sighed, "Why don't you go with me ?"</p><p>"I can't. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." He responded with a small smile.</p><p>"Another time, I promise." Emma told him to make him feel better.</p><p>Rafe looked at her, "Really ?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>She smiled at him before standing up and going to her closet. She took some dark clothes and went to put them on. She needed it so she won't be seen later at the Crain's house.</p><p>"Why you changing ?" Rafe asked her once she came back.</p><p>"Because."</p><p>"Can't say ?" Rafe assumed.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. It's a pogue thing."</p><p>"Mmh." Rafe sighed as he lay down on the bed.</p><p>Emma looked at him and frowned, she could tell that something was wrong, "What is it ?"</p><p>"Nothin'."</p><p>"Really ? Rafe I know you, I know something's bothering you."</p><p>"It's just..." He sighed, "You're always keeping secrets from me and I don't like how much you're hanging out with the pogues. I know they're your friends and they need you right now, but, I need you too. When we're together it's just at night and we do nothing. I feel like we're never together."</p><p>"Rafe..." Emma took his hand, "I, I'm sorry. We'll find a way to solve this and to hang out more often. But, right now my friends need me, I need to be with them."</p><p>"But I need you too. But you don't seem to understand that." He took off his hand out of her grip.</p><p>Emma frowned as she looked at him, "Rafe, I understand but John B is going through something right now and he needs me by his side."</p><p>"Really ? You don't think I'm going through <br/>something right now ?" Rafe started to raised his voice, "Emma, John B is your friend, he has plenty of friends even a girlfriend and your still going with him. And me, what do I have ? Nothin', you're not even here with me."</p><p>"Don't say that. You have me, I'm here."</p><p>Emma tried to take his hand but Rafe pushed her hand away.</p><p>"Are you ?" He responded as he looked at her in the eyes. </p><p>Emma tried to hide the fact that his response hurt her. She didn't respond, she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him.</p><p>"You don't even care about how I feel, about what I'm going through. All you talk about is John B and JJ. You don't even realize that I need you, that I need help !"</p><p>"Rafe, you know I'm here for you. I care about you." Emma whispered, trying to calm him.</p><p>"You don't seem to be."</p><p>"Rafe, I'm your girlfriend of course I'm here for you."</p><p>"Are you ? Are you sure your not JJ's ? Because you clearly spend more time with him than with me." Rafe yelled at her.</p><p>She felt her eyes filling up with tears as she heard Rafe response. Emma had never seen him so mad. She took a deep breath as she got up and started to walk around the room as she replied to him.</p><p>"How many times have I told you that there is nothing between JJ and I. You need to stop being jealous !"</p><p>"Emma of course I'm jealous."</p><p>"You don't have to be."</p><p>"You're the only person I have left and I feel like I'm losing you. Of course I'm gonna be jealous !"</p><p>"Rafe.." Emma responded in a whisper, "You're not losing me, you never will."</p><p>"So why do I feel like it ? Look, once again you're a abandoning me for them, you're not even coming home tonight. So yeah, I feel like I'm losing you."</p><p>Emma's alarm stopped their conversation, she needed to leave right now or she was going to be late and she couldn't let that happen.<br/>She didn't want to leave like this, their conversation unfinished, but she needed to.</p><p>"I have to go." Emma wipeout her tears and left the room without looking back at Rafe who was calling her.</p><p> </p><p>As she arrived to the Château, she chased the tears that had run down her face on her way here and she put a smile on her face. She didn't want the Pogues to know about her fight with Rafe.</p><p>In the van, Emma was looking through the window during the whole rise, she didn't even listen to the conversation that was going on next to her. <br/>She was lost in her thoughts. She felt guilty, guilty that she didn't realized that Rafe was not doing well. Guilty of leaving him.<br/>Emma focus on the Pogues conversation as they started to arrived, they were going over all their equipment to see if they hadn't forgot anything.</p><p>"Rope ?" John B asked.</p><p>"Got it."</p><p>"Grappling hook ?"</p><p>"We don't have a grappling hook." Pope sighed, "We're not batman."</p><p>"Pulley ?"</p><p>"Check."</p><p>John B stopped the van in front of the house, Emma felt her stress increased.</p><p>"Dark clothes ?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Flashlights ?"</p><p>"Check."*</p><p>"All good."</p><p>"Lets' go." Emma said before opening her door and getting out of the van.</p><p>"Let's go get rich." JJ added.</p><p>"Wait, wait." John B stood in front of the door of the van, stopping the other to come out, Emma stood next to him, "I wanna say thank you guys. Seriously. It meaansy a lot to me that you're here tonight."</p><p>John B looked at everyone one by one and smiled at them. Emma put a hand on his shouler as she smiled back at him.<br/>Even if she wasn't really enthusiastic about this, she knew it was important to him and that she needed to do it.</p><p>"All right, we done with the circle jerk ? Can we go do this ?" JJ asked as he pushed John B to the side to get out.</p><p>Pope got out next and started to walked to the wall, "Let's get that wheat in the water."</p><p>"Weed ? I'm up for weed." JJ came next to him.</p><p>Emma soghedy but still smiled at JJ response, "Wheat JJ. Not weed."</p><p>She stood in front of the wall, but didn't climbed it. Kie and Sarah walked in front if her and climed to the other side.</p><p>"You okay ?" Pope asked her as he got to the wall.</p><p>Emma turned to him, "Could be better."</p><p>"Come on Em' we're gonna be rich." JJ said as he passed in front of her and climbed the wall.</p><p>"It's gonnna be fine." Pope smield at her.</p><p>Emma smiled at him, she took a deep breath before climbing over the wall. Pope followed her. <br/>Once they were all on Mrs. Crain property they started to walked to the house. They crouched down and tried to hide behind branches.</p><p>As they got closer, a light turned on. They quickly hide behind some bushes.</p><p>"Oh shit."</p><p>"Okay, so she has motion snesor lights."</p><p>"We're fucked." Emma sighed. To be honest, she was kinda relieved, she didn"t feel like going in an axe murderere house at night to steal some gold.</p><p>"We could , uh...move really slowly, maybe ?" JJ proposed.</p><p>"What ?"</p><p>Pope sighed and looked at JJ, "That's not how it works."</p><p>"Let's throw a rock at it." John B said.</p><p>Emma rolled her eyes, "Great idea John B, let an axe murderer know that we're here."</p><p>"You guys have a better idea ?"</p><p>"Anything but that." Kie responded.</p><p>"What about the breaker ? In the circuit box on the porch." Sarah turned to Emma, "Remember ?"</p><p>"Yeah, we used to play hide and seek here as kids."</p><p>"And if we were brave enough, we'd go all the way up to the porch." Sarah continued.</p><p>"So you know were it is ?" Pope asked them.</p><p>Emma looked at him, "Not me, I wasn't brave enough to go all the way there."</p><p>"But I've seen it." Sarah said.</p><p>"You're not going in the house alone." John B stopped her.</p><p>"Watch me." </p><p>JJ turned to Sarah, "Crain chops people into pieces."</p><p>"Can you please not say that when we're about to break into her house." Emma yelled at JJ.</p><p>"Sorry." JJ whispered.</p><p>"But she's like what, 85 ?" Sarag asked, "She's probably barely still kicking."</p><p>"We'll go with you." Kie looked at Emma and Sarah.</p><p>"We ? When did I agree to this?" Emma looked over at Kie.</p><p>Kie turned to Emma, "You're coming."</p><p>"But I don't wanna die in there."</p><p>"You're not gonna die. Nobody is going to die. Plus my brother would kill me if you die, I can't let that happen." Srah smiled at her.</p><p>Emma felt bad at the thought of Rafe. She imagined him alone, in her bed, waiting for her. Waiting for her to come back, waiting for her to see that he's hurt, waiting for her to help him. <br/>She sighed and put those thoughts away. She needed to focus.</p><p>"Em' you go, it will be fine. We'll wait here for your signal." Pope said to them.</p><p>"Okay." Emma sighed as she started to walk away from them.</p><p>"Hey !" They turned back to John B, "Be safe."</p><p>"We will." Sarah whispered back with a smile.</p><p>Emma smiled at the sight of Pope and JJ imitating John B and Sarah. The three girls walked into the bushes near the house to not be seen. They tried to be as much discreet as possible. Emma stress increased as they got closer.</p><p>"She must have a generator plugged into the main power supply." Sarah said as they got onto the little porch.</p><p>Emma sighed as she opened the circuit box, she didn't know much about it but she knew that the beakers weren't here.</p><p>"This doesn't look like breakers to me."</p><p>"Shit." Sarah said in a whisper.</p><p>"We're gonna die."</p><p>Kie turned to Emma, "Can you stop !"</p><p>"Shut up. Em' we're not gonna die, okay ?" Sarah looked at the wire and followed it with her flashlight, "It goes inside."</p><p>Kie tried the door next to her, it opened. She didn't think twice before going into the house. Sarah smiled at Emma to reassure her before following Kie inside.</p><p>Emma hand was shaking as she held the door. She got in and looked around her, the inside of the house looked like shit. Dust everywhere, the furnitures were probably older than Emma's dad.<br/>Emma tried to focus on the wire that they were following. She tried to not let the stress take control of her and her actions.</p><p>Emma saw something moved in the corner of her eyes. The three girls jumped, Emma slowly turned to it and illuminated it with her flashlight. Emma sighed, it was just a cat. Just a fucking cat. <br/>They continued to silently follow the wire, it led them to another room. The generator was on their right. Emma was relieved, this will all be over soon. They just had to turn off the power and get out of here.</p><p>They heard the wood squeaked. Emma gasped as they squeezed onto a wall. Emma tried her best to control her breathing and breath as silently as possible. Her whole body was shaking due to her stress.</p><p>They heard some footsteps coming from upstrais. Mrs. Crain was awake.</p><p>The girls all looked at each other, at this moments, they all were panicking. Kie covered her mouth with one hand to let any sounds out. Emma closed her eyes, she felt a tear run down her cheek as she heard Mrs. Crain coming closer.</p><p>"It's late Leon."</p><p>Emma felt something on her hand, she let out a small gasp and opened her eyes to see Sarah's hand over hers.</p><p>"Too late."</p><p>They could tell by the sound of her voice that Mrs. Crain was walking towards them. Emma looked over at Sarah.<br/>Emma saw Mrs. Crain passing next to Sarah, she tighten the grip on Emma's hand.</p><p>"I can hear you Leon. I've been waiting all night !"</p><p>Mrs. Crain screamed as she turned to the girls. Emma frozed for a second before starting to run away. Sarah, Kie and Emma all ran in opposite direction, trying to find a way out.</p><p>Emma could heard the sound of Mrs. Crain running after them.Emma didn't know if Mrs. Crain was behind her or someone else but she didn't want to find out. She Kept running everywhere in the house. She tried every door to hope to find the basement or the exit.</p><p>As she opened another door she ran into Sarah and Kie.</p><p>"This way !"</p><p>Sarah took Emma's hand and they ran in an opposite direction. Kie closed the door behind them. Emma sighed, and tried to have a normal breathing again.</p><p>But Mrs. Crain didn't gave up that easily. She started to smashed the door with her fire poker. The girls screamed before starting to run again. <br/>Sarah led them towards a door, she open it to reveal a staircase going down.</p><p>"This goes under the house !"</p><p>They started to run down the stairs. They could still heard Mrs, Crain following them.</p><p>Emma ran to Pope and JJ as soon as she got into the basement, "Guys !"</p><p>"Pope ! JJ !"</p><p>The boys were holding the rope that was holding John B. They turned to the girls who just arrived. They both frowned at the sight of the three girls running and screaming.</p><p>"She...she..." Emma tried to explained to them what was happening but she kept breathing heavily and couldn't talk.</p><p>"She tried to kill us with a fire poker." Kie explained to them as she tried to calm down.</p><p>Sarah rest her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, "We gotta go."</p><p>"Code red! That's code red." JJ screamed to John B.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Code red! That's code red." JJ screamed to John B.</p><p>They struggled to get John B back up. Emma, Sarah and Kie went to help them pull onto the rope. <br/>Emma heard some noise coming from the staircase they took earlier, she looked over and <br/>saw Mrs. Crain coming down after them.<br/>Emma gasped and pulled harder on the rope.</p><p>"Guys, she's coming!"</p><p>They started pulling harder to get John B back fastest as possible. But Mrs. Crain was fast for an old lady. Emma heard Mrs. Crain coming closer and heard a gunshot, she let out a scream as they heard another gunshot.</p><p>"Hide!" Pope looked back at the three girls and sign to them to run away.</p><p>They all started to run in different directions to hide from Mrs. Crain. Emma hide with Sarah behind some boxes an wires. Emma tried to keep an eye on Mrs. Crain but she kept moving and shooting everywhere.</p><p>"She can't see." Sarah whispered to Emma.</p><p>Emma frowned as she turned to her, "What ?"</p><p>"She's blind."</p><p>They heard another gunshot near them. Emma turned her head to see Mrs. Crain coming closer to them. She took a deep breath before taking Sarah's hand and to run away.</p><p>"Go !" She yelled at Pope, JJ and Kie as she passed in front of them.</p><p>They all ran to the little door and arrived in the back yard. Emma was out of breath but she kept running. The sound of gunshot behind her made her run faster.</p><p>They all ran back to the wall and climbed it, she climbed the wall right after JJ, with the help of Pope. They ran to the van and got in. JJ and Emma sat in the front as he started the van. The other got in and sat behind, Emma looked around, John B was still missing.</p><p>Emma looked to her right, she was staring at the wall. Hopping to see John B coming from behind it. Her stress increased as she heard other gunshots and as John B was still missing.</p><p>"Why are we always getting shot at ?" Pope groaned behind her.</p><p>Emma sighed in relief when she saw John B jumping over the wall. JJ started to drive away as John B ran behind the van.</p><p>"Come in John B. Run !" Kie leaned to the door and opened it for him.</p><p>John B ran faster and jumped into the van. Emma sighed in relief when she saw that he was safe. They were all safe.</p><p>Emma looked at John B. He looked disgusting, he was covered in dirt and swamp water. Emma could barely see his skin trought the mud.</p><p>"Are you okay ?"</p><p>"Think so." John B anwsered, still panting.</p><p>The Pogues all looked at John B in disgust.</p><p>"You look disgusting."</p><p>"You smell like ass"</p><p>JJ turned to Emma, "All time Pogue Hall if Fame, baby !" He yelled to her and his friends.</p><p>They slowly started to get away from the house. Emma's stress decreases as they drive further away from Mrs. Crain. Emma could still feel her heart beating heavenly.<br/>She turned back to her friends who were still talking about Mrs. Crain.</p><p>"She's like master yoda."</p><p>JJ's response to Kie made her chuckled. The atmosphere was nice, they were all talking and laughing together. No more tension between some of them. Kie and Sarah were even laughing together, which made Emma smiled.</p><p>Emma looked at all of her friends and turned back her attention to John, who was still sitting on the floor of the van. She frowned as she saw him taking something out of his pocket and holding it in his hand. Emma thought she was dreaming when she saw something shiny, it was gold. Emma gasped as she smiled. He did it, they did it. They found the gold.</p><p>"Oh my God, you did it." Emma whispered still looking at the gold in awe.</p><p>The others looked at Emma, not understanding what she was talking about. They all followed her gaze to John B's hand. They saw the gold he was holding and started screaming, smiling, hugging each other.</p><p>"You didn't !" Sarah yelled, smiling.</p><p>"We did it baby !"</p><p>"No you didn't !"</p><p>"I did it !" John B yelled.</p><p>"Guys," Kie looked at them, "We're gonna be rich !"</p><p>"Full kook." Emma screamed as she hugged John B, getting mud all over herself.</p><p>"Hell yeah full kook !" JJ yelled back.</p><p>They all started chanting "Full Kook" and <br/>then quickly got back to the Château. Everybody was happy, all were celebrating, still chanting together. Emma stayed with them at the Château for a few hours. They drank, a lot. JJ even share his weed with them. <br/>John B was already planning to go back to the house to get the rest of the gold.</p><p>But right now, they needed to celebrate and to get some rest. </p><p>Emma was pretty drunk and high, but she still had complete control of her actions. She don't know how but she ended up thinking about Rafe. <br/>She regretted how she left him alone. She was supposed to stayed at John B's for the night but she wanted to be with Rafe. She felt bad, leaving him in a middle of a fight. So she decided to go back home for the night, she hugged her friends one last time and started going back home.</p><p>The walk home took longer than usual. Emma was exhausted and the alcohol and drugs in her system didn't make her feel any better.<br/>She arrived home late, sky was dark, stars were shining bright. All of the lights were out when she saw her house. Her mom and Rafe were probably already sleeping.</p><p>She was happy to come back home, seeing Rafe again. <br/>She walked upstairs quickly and got to her room without a sound. She opened the door, expecting to see Rafe sleeping in her bed.</p><p>But she opened the door to an empty room.</p><p>No sign of him anywhere. He wasn't in the bed, his bag was missing like the shirt he always used to left for Emma to sleep in.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Emma check the bathroom to be sure, but still no sign of him. As if he had never been here.</p><p>Emma knew she messed up, but not this much. She was scared of losing him but that was what was happening right now. She felt tears filling her eyes. She sighed as she sat on her bed and looked around the room. </p><p>She was still trying to find a piece of him. </p><p>Her eyes came across her desk. She got up, wiped a few tears and walked to it. They were still here, the little notes Rafe left before leaving her side in the morning.</p><p>Emma smiled while looking at them. She took them is her hands and read them again.<br/>She wanted to go see Rafe, but she had no idea were he could be.</p><p>She looked over at her balcony, hoping he would come back. Surprising her in the middle of the night like he's used to do.</p><p>But the only thing she found was an empty balcony.</p><p>Emma sighed as she walked back to her bed and got in. She fall asleep not soon after, her heart full of regret and concern about Rafe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>